Finally Found
by Frib
Summary: Ch 16 - Jiraya's Funeral... after an intense battle with Itachi, Naruto and Hinata mourn the fallen Sannin... Next Ch: Sasuke Returns... *NARUHINA
1. Chapter 1  Welcome Home

Chapter 1 --- Welcome Home

"How long have I been out?" Naurto asked as he tried to sit up in his bed. After waking up so many times in the same place he knew exactly where he was.

"You've been in here for 4 days. Why did you go after him again?" Jiraya was sitting on the window sill looking out at Konoha. He had been there all morning.

In extreme pain, Naruto was having trouble sitting up in his bed and just laid back. "I have to. I promised Sakura-chan I would bring Sasuke back. I promised her." Naruto was staring at the ceiling.

Jiraya was still staring out the window. "Naruto, what do you want in life?" Although Naruto couldn't see him, Jiraya's eyes were closed in quiet thought. Caught completely off guard Naruto continued to stare at the ceiling, the pain in both his arms and legs increasing.

"What… what do you mean, Ero-sennin?" Something caught his attention and he turned his head to the side. The sun from the window had reflected off of a small glass vase with a day-old lily inside of it.

"Naruto, I need you to pretend you're still asleep, and don't wake up no matter what you hear." Naruto started to ask why, but without looking at him, "shut up," was all Jiraya said. Naruto could hear footsteps coming and not wanting to explain to anyone that his 3rd attempt to bring Sasuke back was a complete failure just yet, he quietly complied.

Just as Naruto shut his eyes he heard a knock at the door and it quietly creaked open. "Hello, Hinata," Jiraya spoke without looking at the new visitor.

"Oh… um, hello, Jiraya-sama." Her eyes quickly shot from Jiraya's to Naruto to the floor. " I… I came… to… to check on Na… Naruto-kun." Her face grew red and she held a fresh lily in both hands close to her chest.

"He's still not awake Hinata, but I'm sure it won't be too much longer." He turned from the window to her. "I'm sure he'll be thankful to know that you've come to visit and I'll tell him that the flowers are from you." Hinata's red face turned a fierce shade of violet. She walked to the vase with her face down and replaced the day-old lily with the new one she held in her hands

"Thank you, Jiraya-sama," Hinata muttered as she walked very fast out of the room without a further glance at either of them. With Hinata safely out of earshot Naruto dropped the façade and turned his head again to look at the new lily by his bedside. Jiraya also put his gaze on the lily.

"Why did you want to me to pretend to be asleep, Ero-sennin? And why did Hinata bring me a flower?" His face scrunched up as he tried to figure out the answers to his own questions.

"Naruto," Jiraya repeated, "what do you want in life?"

Naruto's eyes opened wide as he said the first thing that came to mind, "I want to save Sasuke, and kill those damned Akatsuki."

"Really? So in order to accomplish that what do you need to do?" Jiraya's gaze went back out the window.

"I need to train and become stronger. I need to be much stronger." The images of his recent defeat at Sasuke's hands flew threw his mind. "LET'S TRAIN NOW, ERO-SENNIN! I'M READY!" He tried to sit up again but the pain was too much. He surrendered back to his old laying position. "Ok, maybe tomorrow."

Jiraya let out a little laugh and continued on, "is there anything else you want? A dream maybe?" How could Naruto have not said it? Naurto had said it so many times that he was almost tired of hearing it, but he needed Naruto to understand.

"What? OH! I want to become Hokage. NO! I AM GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE!"

-- That sure did take him a while…

Jiraya was glad Naruto was taking the bait. He took the lily from the vase and held it outstretched in front of his face. Although he was sure Naruto would follow his train of thought he was doubtful that Naruto would fully understand. "And why is that, Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a second, "Because I want to prove to everyone that I am the best ninja in the leaf. I want to be acknowledged and loved by everyone in the village." Jiraya turned on the window sill and faced Naruto, still with the lily in his hand.

-- Perfect…

"Is there anyone that acknowledges you now Naruto? Anyone who loves you?" Naruto thought about everyone he knew. Of course he had friends like Sakura-chan, Lee-san, and Kakashi-sensei and he always thought that they might acknowledge his skills if even only a little. They did cheer him on during the Chunnin exam and Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan have seen him grow in skill. But love him?

"What does it matter right now?" Naruto asked, clearly angered that he couldn't answer the questions. Jiraya frowned at the lily, Naruto clearly did not understand.

Jiraya's eyes met Naruto's for a second before returning to the lily. "Because there is more to life than dreams Naruto. It's great to have them and I do hope that you bring back Sasuke and one day become Hokage kid, I do, and I've promised myself I'd help you fulfill those dreams." Naruto was surprised by this. Jiraya always laughed about his dream to become Hokage. "But, that cannot consume your entire life. If this last mission has taught you anything it should be to enjoy the time you have now because it may come to a sudden, unexpected end." Naruto's eyes reverted back to the ceiling as he tried to understand Jiraya's words, but something hit Naruto. Why didn't Sasuke kill him?

"Naruto, I believe that you are really lucky that Sasuke did not kill you. If you want to go after him again I will train you even harder and I promise to make you stronger; but as for your other dream." Jiraya's eyes became almost sad. "Before you try to gain the love of the entire village, why don't you accept the love of someone who already acknowledges and loves you?" Naruto looked back at Jiraya who had not taken his gaze off of the lily in his hand.

"What are you talking about, Ero-sennin?" Jiraya was right about Naruto not understanding. He put the lily back in the vase and started to walk to the door. (What a shame.) "Maybe some day you'll understand it Naruto. Until then I guess we can stick with training to make you stronger. But try to think about what I said. I'll be back soon." Jiraya left Naruto alone in his room.

Naruto tried to understand Jiraya's words but he just couldn't. The vase caught his eye again and he looked at the single lily. Why had Hinata brought that for him? The thought quickly left his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, as Naruto was arguing with a nurse, "I'M FINE NOT LET ME GO!" Shikamaru walked into the room quietly and stood by the door.

"If you even try to get up I'll tie your legs to the bed." The nurse hoped that because Naruto had a visitor he would calm down a little. She walked out of the room and left the guys to themselves.

As the door closed Naruto yelled, "I'M JUST FINE AND I'M GOING TO LEAVE." He got off the bed and stood up, but his legs were still weak so he sat back down on the bed. "DAMMIT! Oh, hey Shikamaru." He had just noticed him.

"Naruto why do you have to yell. It's such a pain." Naruto couldn't help but laugh as Shikamaru took a seat by the bed. As the first Jounin of their age Naruto didn't mind telling Shikamaru about his failure to bring Sasuke back. After the gripping story, in which Naruto left out that Sasuke walked away leaving Naruto almost paralyzed on the floor, Shikamaru told Naruto some of the things that had occurred in his absence.

After a little time, Naruto's door, which was still slightly cracked, was pushed open. Both guys instinctively looked to the door to see a shocked Hinata standing there. Even though her face was facing the floor, the glowing red that radiated from her cheeks could easily be seen.

"Hi Hinata."

"Hey Hinata."

"Oh… hel-lo… Shika-maru-san… Na…Na…Naruto-k…kun." Still not looking at them, she held a fresh lily clutched to her chest.

"Thank you for…" Naruto stopped as Hinata threw the flower on the table near his door and ran from his room.

Both guys turned to look at eachother with shocked looks. "I just don't understand women some time, Naruto. They're such a pain."

Just at that moment another female walked into the doorway. "I see you're awake. Are you almost done here?"

"Yeah I'm almost done Temari." Shikamaru looked at Naruto in a way that said "don't ask."

"But Shikamaru, I thought you just said that girls were a p…" at that moment Shikamaru covered Naruto's mouth before it got both of them into trouble.

Shikamaru leaned in close to Naruto with a face full of dread. "Do you want to get me killed?" He removed his hand and got up. "I'll see ya around Naruto." He walked out of the room following a very angry looking Temari.

With no one around to stop him Naruto tried to stand up again. It hurt, but he was used to pain already. He started pacing around the room. The more he moved the better it felt. As he continued to walk he noticed the lily that Hinata had left on the table. He picked it up and stared at it. The question of why Hinata had brought it crossed his mind again. He took the lily to the vase and replaced the old one. Tomorrow, when he could walk again, he'll be sure to thank Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2  Hidden Strength

**Chapter 2 --- Hidden Strength**

Naurto, fresh out of the hospital, walked through the streets looking for Hinata. She wasn't at the flower shop, Ino said she hadn't seen Hinata all day. Even though she wasn't at Ichiraku, Naruto managed to spend an hour there eating ramen. That's where he ran into a familiar face.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto slurped down the last of the soup in his bowl and smiled at Kakashi.

"How are you feeling Naruto? I heard about your fight with Sasuke." Naruto had not expected to answer to Kakashi so soon after his loss to Sasuke and just looked down. He was just not ready yet.

"Uh yeah. I'm ok I guess." Naruto needed to change the subject. "Kakashi-sensei, have you seen Hinata around?"

"Hinata? I think she's in the forest training with Kiba and Shino, why?" Naruto got up and started running towards the forest trying to get away from Kakashi as soon as possible.

"I have to… um…" he stopped talking as he got further away. He reached the forest and began to look for Hinata. After a short time he found her standing alone in a small clearing surrounded by trees. He could only see her back as he ran to her.

"Hinata…" Naruto had just reached her when she suddenly turned around, byakugon activated, and hit him with a jukken blow to his chest. He fell straight to the floor. "Wha…"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!" Hinata seemed more shocked then Naruto as she deactivated her byakugon and looked at him on the floor.

"Hinata… why did you…" Naruto stopped short as Hinata reactivated her byakugon. A fierce look came over her face as she stepped over Naruto's body.

-- What is she doing?

Kunai after kunai came flying at them from the surrounding trees. Naruto watched in amazement as Hinata deflected every kunai that came with chakra gathered in her hand. She had moved so fast that Naruto barely saw her, but she moved with a speed and grace that Naruto had never seen. As the last kunai fell to the ground Hinata, breathing heavily, remained standing over Naruto.

"Hinata…" Naruto was in shock and could barely speak. "…that was incredible." Hinata deactivated her byakugon and jumped away from Naruto. Her eyes immediately hit the floor as Naruto got to his feet. "Hinata, what was that?" Finally getting over his shock he quickly looked around, thinking they might be in trouble.

"Na..Naruto-kun… are you… o…ok?"

"I'm fine but what was that Hinata?" She was still looking at the ground. He couldn't help but think to himself, "how could she look down when she's being attacked? What was that?" Before Hinata had time to stutter an answer Kiba and Shino jumped out of the trees and landed next to her. Their sudden appearance confused Naruto.

"Hinata that was great!"

"Very good, Hinata."

Kiba walked over to Naruto. "What's up Naruto? Are you TRYING to interrupt Hinata's training? You're lucky she saved you man…"

It suddenly hit Naruto. "Training…" he started scratching the back of his head, "oh yeah Kakashi-sensei told me you were training out here. I'm sorry Hinata." He looked over to Hinata who was still looking at the floor, her face seemed to glow red.

"i-it's ok… Na… Naruto-kun… are y-you hurt?" She tilted her head up slightly. She could only see Naruto's feet and could not bring her eyes up any further.

"No I'm not…" an amazed Naruto thought back over the scene he had just seen. "…that was amazing Hinata."

Watching her strike the side of each kunai as it came flying at them full speed was astonishing. She had not hesitated to save him and did so with such intensity. This is not the same Hinata that he had known; she had grown without him noticing. Naruto was confused, however, and it seemed to him that Hinata reverted to her old self. She remained planted in the same spot with her eyes on the ground.

Naruto suddenly remembered why he had searched for Hinata and put both his hands behind his head and smiled. "Hey Hinata I wanted to thank you for the flowers you left for me in the hospital." At these words all of Hinata's blood seemed to rush to her face. Kiba's jaw dropped and Shino's eyebrows raised up as they both looked at Hinata.

"So is that where you've been going to everyday before practice?" Hinata shot Kiba a fierce look that made him jump back a little. "I'm just kidding Hinata… geez."

Naruto didn't understand what was going on. "Well I don't want to interrupt your training any longer. Thanks again Hinata," Naruto yelled as he was walking away as he wanted to get to training himself.

Kiba and Shino still stared at Hinata. Shino, sensing Hinata's embarrassment, motioned for Kiba to follow him out of the clearing.

Hinata remained there staring at the retreating Naruto. "You're welcome… Naruto-kun…"


	3. Chapter 3  The New Training Partner

This one is a little longer then the first two… hope you've been enjoying the story…

Sorry if it's kinda slow, I just wanna make this a good

Disclaimer: Naw man… still don't own Naruto…

**Chapter 3 --- The New Training Partner**

After nearly 2 months of being released from the hospital Naruto was dying to go on a mission again. He had been happy to be home and see how his friends had been, but that feeling had worn off and he was ready to leave the village again.

His time had been spent doing the same thing day after day. First, he would beg Tsunade to send him on a mission or after Sasuke. Then, he would train with Jiraya. Finally, he would eat at Ichiraku and repeat. He did this same schedule twice a day.

After waking up one morning, Naruto headed straight to Tsunade's office. Before entering, Naruto stood at the door and promised himself that today he would get that old bag to send him on a mission. Before the thought was finished, "NO NARUTO!" came from inside the room.

"WHAT!?" Naruto burst through the door and made a bee-line for Tsunade face which was looking into a document on her desk. "What do you mean NO!? Everyone else is on a mission and I'm stuck here with Ero-sennin and you!" His voice was so strong that the air from his mouth was blowing her hair back.

"Naruto, I said no. That's it." She said this in such a tone that let Naruto know that she would not change her mind. Her eyes never left the document in front of her.

-- I'm sorry Naruto, if Akutsuki gets a hold of you…. I just… You're safe here…

Naruto slammed his fists on the desk and left the room screaming at Tsunade the whole way out. He started to calm down as he walked to the training grounds to meet Jiraya. Maybe some hard training would take his mind off of missions.

As he walked past the Hyuuga complex he saw Hinata standing inside the front gates. He could not explain it, but over the last 2 months he had found himself glancing at her whenever he had the chance.

Hiashi was standing in front of her and looking down at her shoulders. "I do not have time to waste training you, Hinata." He turned his back on his daughter and began to walk away.

"… but…" Hinata could barely manage to talk as she tried to hide her tears. Naruto walked up to the Hyuuga gates amazed that anyone could talk to their own child in such a way.

"Hinata," Hiashi spoke with his back turned to her, "no one should waste their time training with you. You are weak and will just hold them down." He walked away leaving her standing there alone.

Hinata stood there for a second calming herself down, unaware that Naruto was only meters from her. She turned to leave the complex when she looked up and almost knocked Naruto over, again. "Naru-Naruto-k-kun!" Her face turned red and she could not hide her shock or embarrassment as she looked him in the eyes for the first time in her life. Her eyes were wide and slightly red from crying.

"Hinata that was awful. How could you let him talk to you like that?"

"Huh?" She looked down at the floor wiping away some tears from her face. She was still so embarrassed. "Well… he is my fa-father… and… he… he is right." She tried to stop the flow of tears that were again making their way to her eyes. She desperately wanted to run away. She had rarely ever been alone with Naruto and this feeling was even worse then the nervous feeling she always got when he was near her.

"What?" Naruto was stunned by her lack of self-confidence. Every time Naruto had glimpsed Hinata his mind raced with images of Hinata standing over him protecting him from the kunai. He was so amazed at that scene and his amazement had not diminished the many times he relived it in his mind. "Hinata he's wrong."

"Wha…?" Surprised, Hinata lifted her head to face Naruto's. Tears still in her eyes, which were still very wide.

"Hinata, that time I saw you in the forest…" Naruto paused wondering if she had forgoten, "… that was incredible." She wiped the tears from her face.

-- He remembered that day. I didn't think he would. Did he call me incredible? Naruto-kun…

Hinata tried to hide her tears from Naruto by looking down. These were not the same tears she had been crying. These were tears of joy after hearing Naruto speak those words. "Th…Thank you…"

"Why aren't you training with Kiba and Shino today?"

She could barely speak. It took her a little bit to regain her composure before she spoke, "Kiba-kun is... is on a… a miss…mission with Neji-san. Sh-Shino-kun is on a mission… with… with… G-G-Gai-sensei."

Naruto still could not get Hinata's scene out of his head and without thinking he looked at Hinata. "Well, I'm training today with Ero-sennin. Why don't you train with us?"

Hinata nearly fainted. She had always wanted to somehow get closer to Naruto without him knowing how she feels, but she had never even spent the day with Naruto. This was like a dream to her.

"HINATA!!!" She hadn't realized it but Hinata had been daydreaming about spending time with Naruto for about a minute already. "HINATA! So are you gonna come with me?"

She wanted to go with all her soul. She wanted to tell him "I LOVE YOU" or "OF COURSE I'LL GO," but she couldn't say anything. She stood there as the words of her father went through her head. Her eyes hit the floor again. "I… I… I can't… I don't want… to…to hold you back…" Tears started to form again.

Naruto smiled. "Hinata, you won't hold me back, I promise." She looked at him again for the 2nd time ever. "You're incredible and there is no way that could happen. C'mon let's go train."

He believes in me… I want to go… I need to go… I need to be with him…"

Hinata looked up and smiled at Naruto, something he had never seen from her. He was surprised at how much different she looked when she smiled. "Ok, let's go…" Naruto and Hinata walked to the training field together to meet Jiraya.

-- Thank you… Naruto-kun…

"You're late Naruto." Jiraya wasn't on time, but since Naruto was even later than he was he could get angry at him for it. He noticed Hinata, not being accustomed to meeting a legendary Sannin, walking a little behind him. "Oh, hello Hinata."

"Hello, Jiraya-sama…um I'm very sorry to interrupt your training." She knew that Jiraya was someone to be respected, so she fought every urge to stare at the ground and forced herself to look him in the face.

"ERO-SENNIN! YOU HAVE TO LET HINATA TRAIN WITH US!" Naruto had not told Jiraya of the scene he had seen. "Hinata is amazing! She deflected over a hundred kunai and saved my life! It was incredible!" Naruto was breathing heavy as the whole time he was jumping up and down yelling. A very embarrassed Hinata glowed a dark pink. Jiraya looked down at Hinata and stepped towards her.

"Incredible you say?" Jiraya shot Naruto a quick look. Naruto and Hinata both became a little embarrassed. "So you saved Naruto?" He leaned in close to Hinata, "Next time you can let one or two hit him."

Hinata let out a little giggle and even Naruto laughed, "That's not funny, Ero-sennin."

Jiraya stepped back from the two and lost his smile. "So you want to train with us, Hinata?" Her eyes back to her feet, she gave a small nod. "Ok, well understand that I will not take it easy on you because you are a girl or a Hyuuga. In fact, because of these factors I will expect more of you. If you do not give it your all then you will not be welcomed to train here anymore. Is that understood?"

This time Hinata's response was not so shy. This is what she wanted. She wanted to become stronger and best of all she would be with Naruto. She looked Jiraya in the eyes and nodded, "I will give it my all."

"Ok then." Jiraya took a step back and the smile returned to his face. "Today's training will be simple: find me and beat me." Naruto and Hinata looked at each other mouths agape. "I want to test your strength and see if you two can work as a team because that is the only way you will even come close to beating me. And don't think I'm gonna take it easy on you two. I'm going full force. Now go!" With a puff of smoke Jiraya vanished.

Naruto stood there stunned, never in all their training together had Jiraya told him to simply beat him. Hinata on the other hand had already activated her byakugon and spotted Jiraya. "I've found him Naruto-kun!"

"Huh?" Naruto couldn't believe it. While he was momentarily stunned, Hinata had already found him. He smiled. "All right! Let's go get that pervert!"

They ran west, with Hinata in the lead, for several hundred meters before they found the spot Jiraya had been. Out of a bush came a kunai headed straight for Hinata. She froze. Although she had trained blocking kunai before she had always expected them in training. The only element of surprise came from where and not when they would be thrown. Hinata's face went white as the kunai came within feet of her body. Bracing for impact, she was surprised to hear the sound of metal hitting metal. Naruto had thrown his own kunai at the approaching and knocked harmlessly to the floor.

"Hinata are you ok?" He rushed next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Her face went from white to red.

-- He's touching me… He's touching me…

"Yes, Na-naruto-kun. Than-k-k you." Her words were almost inaudible. She was so happy at that moment, but still the was saddened by her thoughts. Did she have what it took? Maybe her father was right if she couldn't dodge a simple kunai.

"Hinata… HINATA! I've seen you block those before. What happened?" His hand was still on her shoulder.

"I…I froze…I… I can't do it…" She did not want to cry again but she felt tears coming on.

Naruto walked in front of her and placed his other hand on her other shoulder. "Hinata it's ok. You were just… surprised. I didn't think Ero-sennin would lay traps for us. I know you can do next time." Naruto's belief in her made her feel warm and for a second she started to believe that her father was wrong. Hinata's face rose to his and she smiled. "See, now you promised to give it your all right?" She nodded. "We'll beat that pervy sage for sure!"

"Right!"

Hinata felt Naruto's encouragement and confidence flow all throughout her body. It seemed to eminate from her shoulders where she could still feel the touch of Naruto's hands. With her byakugon activated she found Jiraya's hiding spot again. Hinata leading the way, they came to a densely covered area. Very little sunlight made it thought the thick trees as Hinata searched for where Jiraya had gone.

In a flash, kunai after kunai came flying at them. Hinata did not freeze this time as she quickly circled Naruto deflecting the kunai with the chakra in her hands. Naruto froze as the amazing scene he had been reliving again and again in his mind was replayed right in front of his eyes. The grace that Hinata moved with was unreal. He only saw glimpses of her as she was extremely fast, but he knew those glimpses would remain in his mind for days to come.

And then Hinata saw him. For one brief second she saw Jiraya hiding in the trees. She did not block the last kunai; instead, she grabbed it and spun around sending it flying back into the trees.

Hinata, breathing hard, remained focused on the spot where Jiraya had been. The intensity that Hinata showed on her face was unremarkable. Naruto stared at Hinata not knowing what to say. He did not have to say anything as a clearing opened in the trees and Jiraya said it for him. "You know Hinata," he was holding the kunai that she had thrown at him, "Naruto was right. That really was incredible."

Jiraya smiled, "What do you say we turn it up a little? Follow me then." With another puff of smoke Jiraya had vanished again.

"Hinata!"

"Right!" She quickly scanned the area and started to run north. "I found him!" Naruto caught up and ran right behind her. Soon they were standing in a large clearing with Jiraya standing in the center.

"Now, I'm going to test your close range skills. Whenever you're ready." Naruto, needing no invitation to fight, headed straight for Jiraya. It took less then 2 seconds for Naruto to get thrown back to where Hinata stood. Jiraya looked at Hinata and motioned that it was her turn.

Hinata bent over to Naruto. "Are you ok, Na-Naruto-kun?"

Lying on his back, Naruto looked up to Hinata. "Yeah I'm fine. Hinata we need to get him or he'll never let us live it down."

"Right!" Hinata looked at Jiraya but spoke to Naruto, "I promise you, I'll give it my all." She rushed to Jiraya in her jukken stance.

Jiraya had expected Hinata to be sufficient in hand to hand combat, but he had definitely underestimated her. She had definitely improved her mastery of the byakugon since the Chunnin exam. He did not try to strike her as it was only training, but after some very near misses Jiraya landed a shot to her stomach causing her to fly back a few meters and fall to her hands and knees.

Naruto rushed to her side. "Are you ok Hinata?"

Breathing hard Hinata looked at Jiraya and then at Naruto, "Yes, Naruto-kun… but we can't beat him." Her eyes met his with an apologetic look.

Naruto picked her up off her knees and looked at her eyes. "We can beat him Hinata… we just need to work together. You and me." At this, Hinata's eyes almost welled up. The smile on her face was like none Naruto had ever seen. He couldn't help but think that she looked… different.

"Ok Naruto-kun. You..and… m-me…" Hinata could barely get it out. She was happier then she could ever remember.

You and me… Naruto and I… I can't believe he said that!

Naruto got very close to Hinata and whispered his plan into her ear. He was so close that Hinata couldn't help but turn red. She had never been this close to him before, but she forced herself to listen to his plan. She had to do this for him, with him.

"Are you two almost done over there? I'm not gonna wait all day." Jiraya started to tap his foot impatiently.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and nodded. They were ready. Hinata slid off the bulky, beige jacket that she always wore and threw it too the floor revealing a tight black-sleeveless shirt underneath. Naruto was stunned at Hinata's sudden change in appearance, but he forced himself to stay focused on Jiraya.

"Ok get ready Ero-sennin! He we come and we're gonna beat you!" Naruto ran right at Jiraya again, but instead of trying to strike him he ran by him. Jiraya was supprised.

"Um Naruto… you didn't even come close. That was pathetic?" He laugh a little.

Naruto smiled at Jiraya. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" A shadow clone appeared on each side of Naruto. Each ran to an opposite side of the Jiraya. He was now surrounded.

"Oh no I'm surrounded by Narutos." Jiraya tried to sound scared before laughing very hard.

"BYAKUGON!" Jiraya was surprised as he almost forgot Hinata was still behind him. He looked over his shoulder at her just as the shadow clones started running towards Jiraya. A split second later Hinata and the real Naruto started running as well.

As the clones reached him first, Jiraya grabbed each one by the arm and spun around sending each one flying in the opposite direction. By the time Jiraya had fully spun around he was suddenly facing an extremely close Hinata. Hinata aimed for Jiraya's upper body to get him leaning back off balance just as Naruto came sliding into the back of Jiraya's legs. As Jiraya fell back onto the floor Hinata managed to hit the spots that cut off the chakra to his legs. Hinata jumped back fearing that they had gone too far in their training. Jiraya was laying on the floor several meters in front of her.

"Hinata," Jiraya sat up slowly. "… that was very good, but…" Jiraya got to his feet. Hinata was dumbstruck. There should be no chakra running through his legs so he shouldn't be able to use them. Jiraya looked at her with a stern look. "Hinata you have not fully mastered the use of you byakugon or your chakra control." Hinata's byakugon deactivated and her eyes hit the floor as her father's voice started going through her head.

Jiraya walked towards Hinata with a smile on his face. "But, just because you haven't mastered them does not mean you can't." Hinata looked up at Jiraya. "But even right now, Hinata I must agree with Naruto, you are incredible." Hinata's face broke into a large smile.

Naruto stood beside Hinata ready to go again. He rushed at Jiraya. "No, no, Naruto. Our training is over for the day."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks with a look of disbelief. "WHAT?! It can't be over. We haven't beat you yet."

"Well," Jiraya looked at Naruto and smiled, "let's call it a draw, even if you didn't really beat me. HA HA!" Jiraya laughed at his own logic. Hinata started to laugh as well, louder then her usual little shy laugh. Naruto had never heard or seen Hinata really laugh, and even though he was still really angry about not beating Jiraya, the sight of Hinata laughing made him smile and forget his anger.

"Hinata." Jiraya's laugh suddenly stopped and he became very serious. "Until your teammates get back from their missions I want you to train with Naruto and me every day. Is that understood?" He was looking directly at her.

Hinata looked at Jiraya then at Naruto. "Yes, Jiraya-sama." She was smiling almost uncontrollably now.

"Alright Hinata. This is gonna be great. We're gonna get so strong." Naruto was smiling at her. He noticed that there was something different about her. He couldn't understand it, but when he looked at her he found himself keeping his gaze on her a little longer than usual. He thought nothing more of it. They waved good-bye to Jiraya and headed back home, side by side.

"Naruto-kun…" This was the first time she had called his name without stuttering.

"Yes Hinata?" He had apparently not noticed anything weird.

"Thank you… Naruto-kun." She looked at him and smiled. They walked all the way to the Hyuuga complex with Naruto telling Hinata his different ideas for tomorrows training. Hinata would have loved to listen to Naruto for the rest of the night, but soon they were at her home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata." Naruto started walking to his own apartment.

Hinata watched Naruto walk a few steps away and wanted to run up to him and hug him goodbye. She couldn't; she knew she couldn't, but she had to do something. "Good bye, Naruto-kun."

She even surprised herself. Her face started to glow red, but Naruto simply responded, "Good bye, Hinata" without turning around.

We will get stronger Naruto-kun… together.


	4. Chapter 4  Walking to Training

Thanks to GoingGhost and Alucard180 for being my first reviewers... hope the rest of you enjoy...

oh and review the latest chapter...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto... I still don't...

**Chapter 4 – Walking To Training**

That night Hinata fell asleep almost immediately. That day had been one of the best days of her life. She had spent all day with Naruto and, as usual, all night with him in her dreams. She arose early the next morning, eager to be back with him again.

She finished her morning chores and placed the tea for her father and Neji in the courtyard earlier then usual. She moved stealthily throughout the complex and went to the front gates. She hoped that Naruto would walk by and they could walk to training together again, but she was also trying to avoid her father as she was still very hurt by his words.

She waited there pressing the tips of her fingers together nervously worried that he may not come, all the while trying to convince herself that she was just really early. But then she began to think to herself, "What if he doesn't want to walk with me? What if he doesn't want to train with me because he realized how weak I am? Maybe I was just stupid for thinking…" Naruto's words ran through her head, "… that was incredible… you and me…"

She looked down at her feet as tears started to fall from her cheeks. She debated whether or not she should still go to training. She had promised Jiraya she would be there, but how could she face Naruto now? She stood there not knowing what whe should do when she caught a flash of orange out of the corner of her eye.

-- NARUTO! HE'S COMING!

She ran and hid behind the wall next to the open gate. She could hear his voice as he got closer, he must be walking with someone else. He finally walked in front of the gate where he stopped only feet from where Hinata hid.

Hinata was too scared to activate her Byakugan so close to the people she was hiding from. She didn't need to as she recognized the voice of Naruto's companion almost immediately.

"Why did you stop Naruto?" It was Sakura. Hinata's heart sank. She knew that Naruto liked Sakura and they had gotten much closer over the years. She also knew, however, that Sakura always turned him down because she was still in love with Sasuke.

Hinata could understand why Naruto liked Sakura so much. Her pink hair now reached her tall shoulders and her bangs fell onto the sides of her head to her cheeks framing her beautiful face. Her arms and legs were both very slender and toned, not muscular; which was awkward considering she was so extremely powerful. Hinata, as Naruto mush, considered her one of the most beautiful Kunoichi in Konoha. She was everything Hinata wanted to be: beautiful, strong, smart, and loved by Naruto. "But with Sakura here," Hinata thought, "how could Naruto ever notice me?"

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto looked into the open gate of the Hyuuga complex. "I just wanted to see if Hinata had headed to training yet." He couldn't see her hiding.

A confused look came over Sakura's face. "Hinata? Training? What are you talking about? I thought Kiba and Shino were both gone." Being Tsuande's apprentice she was really well informed as to who was out on missions.

Naruto, still looking for Hinata without going into the Hyuuga complex, spoke without looking at Sakura, "Hinata is gonna train with me and Ero-sennin until the rest of her group gets back." Suddenly, Naruto remembered the scene of Hinata circling him and protecting him from Jiraya's trap.

He looked wide eyed at Sakura, "Sakura-chan, you should have seen Hinata! It was so incredible! She…" he explained what he had seen to Sakura while swinging his arms in the air and moving in a small circle trying to recreate the scene, but he looking like a maniac instead.

Sakura just laughed, "Well, I'm sure Hinata looked much better then you do. You look ridiculous."

Naruto stopped. He knew that his movements really looked nothing like the way Hinata had looked. "Well yeah. But Sakura-chan, she was amazing. She looked… beautiful."

He had said this last part without thinking, but it struck him suddenly: the feeling he got when she first protected him, the way her laugh made him forget his anger, the way he glances at her whenever she was near, and the way his eyes linger on her longer then the used to. He thought she was beautiful. An image of Hinata formed in his head. "How could I not have noticed?" he thought to himself. His minds eye looked Hinata from head to toe.

Hinata had grown so much. Her black hear fell to the middle of her back and her face was no longer hidden by her bangs. Naruto had never really looked at her face until recently, probably because whenever she was around Hinata would look at the floor. Because of this, he had never noticed how pretty she really was until he saw her smile after their first training session. Her bulky, beige jacket made it hard to tell, but Hinata's body had really filled out. Her tight black pants clung to every curve from her slim hips all the way down her well toned legs. The black sleeveless shirt she revealed during training was fitted over her tight stomach and arching back and contrasted well with her slender, light skinned arms. Naruto also couldn't help but notice that for Hinata's small body type her breasts seemed larger than most girls. This thought embarrassed Naruto and brought him back to reality. He stood there smiling and scratching the back of his head.

Sakura was surprised at Naruto's comments. Even Sakura could not deny that Hinata had grown into a very pretty, very shy girl, but Naruto calling her beautiful made her feel strange. She knew that Naruto had liked her since before their days in "Team 7," and thought he still did, but never had he called her beautiful. She quickly chose to ignore this strange feeling and smiled at her friend, "Beautiful, huh?"

Naruto, still scratching his head, looked back at Sakura, "Well… yeah."

Hinata had been fighting the urge to faint ever since Naruto started talking about her, but when Naruto referred to her as beautiful she lost the battle. Luckliy, she fell softly into the wall with a soft thud which quickly woke her. She regained her balance and leaned on the wall for support. It happened in a split second. "Naruto – kun…"

Hinata's hands flew to her mouth in utter terror. "What have I done? Did they hear me?" were the only thoughts running through her mind. Her fears were confirmed as Naruto walked towards the gate, "Hinata is that you?" She had been caught. They had heard her; she had no choice. She walked into view trying to seem like she had not heard their conversation.

"Um… um… Hell-hello Na… Na… Naruto – kun, Sak-ura-san." Still in shock, her stuttering was almost uncontrollable.

Startled, Naruto jumped back a little, "Oh, hey Hinata." A quick shock ran through his body. How much had she heard? Sakura was thinking the same thing. A short silence engulfed the three.

"Hello Hinata. I heard you'll be training with Jiraya-sama and Naruto for a while. How was it yesterday?" Sakura had not asked the question out of curiosity. She had figured that Hinata had probably heard enough to embarrass both her and Naruto if he found out.

Hinata, whose eyes had been facing the floor, looked up at Sakura. Call it a woman thing, but Hinata knew why Sakura had asked the question and she was thankful. "Um… it's only… only for a little bit. Yesterday was… was very hard. Jiraya-sama is… is a g-g-great sensei." Hinata's stuttering had almost calmed down.

"Um… Come on Hinata. Let's get to practice." Naruto tried hard to hide his worry.

"Right…" He still wanted to train with her. The feeling she had when she hid were gone from her mind and the only thing she could think was that she was going to spend another day with Naruto.

As the three started walking towards the training ground, Naruto in the middle, Hinata on his right, and Sakura on his left, Sakura spoke first. "Naruto, finish telling me what happened with Sasuke." Sakura had seen Naruto in the hospital, but only while he was still asleep; she had not seen him since he woke up. As he was walking towards the Hyuuga complex he spotted Sakura. She was the only one who Naruto felt he had to tell about Sasuke because of their bonds.

"Oh, well he activated his curse seal and I couldn't handle him on my own. I had to…" he shot a quick glance at Hinata out of the corner of his eye. He had been ordered by Tsuande to not tell anyone of the Kyuubi inside of him. Sakura already knew of it, but he couldn't talk about it with Hinata around. "… well, all I remembered was waking up in the hospital."

"Oh!" Sakura looked at him with her eyebrows high. She could piece together what Naurto could not say. He had resorted to using the nine-tailed fox inside of him and had been taken over. After using too much of the Kyuubi's power, Naruto could not help but succumb to the demon inside. He must have passed out and been found. "Jiraya?"

She had understood. "Yeah Jiraya. I'm sorry Sakura-san." She knew Jiraya had found him.

"Naruto, I'm just glad you're ok and you're back home." Sakura meant what she said. She valued him as a close friend, but something about what she said made her feel strange again. It was the same feeling she got when Naruto had referred to Hinata as beautiful.

Hinata started to feel weird too, but she couldn't say anything. The three walked to the training ground together. The whole time Naruto complaining about not going on any missions.


	5. Chapter 5  New Team

Please review… give me attention! I need it…

Disclaimer: Naw I don't Naruto…

**Chapter 5**** – New Team**

"My sources have informed me that Akatuski is currently pursuing another target and has no immediate plans for either Konoha or Naruto." Jiraya was sitting in the chair opposite Tsunade's desk. He had been summoned to the Hokage's office early that morning because Tsunade wanted to know why Naruto had not come to her office asking for a mission. This struck her as odd.

When Jiraya heard of Tsunade's concerns he couldn't help but laugh. For over a year she had been worried that Akatsuki might attack Konoha to get to Naruto. This sudden change made Jiraya feel good knowing that his old friend could be worried of such comical matters in these stressful times. "Relax Tsunade, he's probably just walking Hinata to training again."

A slightly surprised look came over Tsunade's face. "Hinata Hyuuga? But both Kina Inuzuka and Shino Aburame are on missions."

"Oh that's right," he had not yet told her of his request, "she showed up at my training session with naruto and has agreed to remain with us until her teammates return."

"Is that so? Jiraya, how much do you hope to accomplish in such a short time with a …" she did not know how to finish her question. She did not consider any of Konoha's shinobi weak, but other then the fact that she was crazy about Naruto, which everyone except Naruto couldn't help but see, she did not know much about Hinata.

Tsunade pretended to read a document placed on her desk. "You are aware that Hiashi Hyuuga has requested that Hinata be secretly restricted from going on missions?" So, Jiraya thought, that's why her teammates were gone and she remained.

"Why is that?"

On regular grounds, Tsunade would refuse to divulge information about a request so personal, especially one having to do with a clan so esteemed as the Hyuuga. But this was Jiraya, and she could not keep much from her old friend. "He sees his daughter as a failure and believes that any mission she is on can only be a failure." She shook her head.

Jiraya was not shocked at all by this. The Hyuuga clan was very proud and saw weakness as shameful. The Hyuuga genius Neji had been named a Jonin and was prasied by all, but even thought Hinata had recently been made a chunnin she was seen by most Hyuuga as weak.

"Tsunade, she is not weak. There is something special about her." The Hokage shifted her eyes from the document to Jiraya. "Tsunade I want permission to train Hinata Hyuuga… permanently."

"Jiraya…" Tsunade knew that keeping Jiraya and Naruto off missions was impossible, and if she agreed Hinata would have to go too. Openly opposing the personal wishes of the head of the Hyuuga was something that even the Hokage could not do without backlash. She looked at Jiraya with the intent to deny his request, but he had gotten up from his seat and walked to the window. She knew what he was looking at, and she knew she couldn't deny him.

"Tsunade, you know how well I can see the potential in people." He was looking at the face of his former pupil carved into the side of the mountain," There is something special about her… just like Naruto."

Tsunade didn't know what she should do, and then she had an idea. "Jiraya," he was still staring at the Fourth's face, "I will grant your request on one condition. You may train Hinata if she herself allows it." Jiraya turned and looked at Tsunade.

"Then it's decided. Now I'm already late for training if you'll excuse me." He had started walking to the door when Tsunade stood up.

"Wait. Jiraya are you sure Akatsuki will not be coming after Naruto anytime soon?"

He turned around to see her, "Yes I'm sure."

"Well, just in case Hinata agrees…"

"Ero-sennin, you're late!" Naruto was sitting crosslegged by a large tree.

"Uh yeah, sorry… Hello Hinata."

Hinata was standing a little ways from Naruto, "Hello Jiraya-sama."

"Oh," Jiraya smiled, "I see you've gotten that little stuttering problem under control." Hinata tried to hide her embarrassment by staring at the ground.

"Let's get started already." Naruto crossed his arms and scrunched up his face. "I'm not gonna get stronger just sitting here."

"Just a second Naruto." Jiraya jumped up and removed a very large leaf from a tree branch. "Hinata come over here please."

Hinata walked over to Jiraya who had laid the leaf on the floor and pulled out a large scroll from his bag. As Hinata looked at the scroll she saw small markings on the outside of the scroll. Jiraya noticed her looking at the scroll. "Hinata I want you to activate your Byakugon."

She did as she was told, "BYAKUGON!" She looked at the scroll as the parts covered in marking started to glow a faint blue.

"Can you see them?" She nodded. "Good, these markings radiate a faint glow similar to the way your Byakugon sees chakra. This will help train your Byakugon use and focus as well as your chakra control." He wrapped the leaf around the scroll and tied a string around the top. He tied the other end of the string to a nearby branch and spun the scroll so it rotated quickly.

"Hinata, each marking will disappear if you strike it hard enough, but you are not allowed to harm the leaf surrounding it. Gather chakra in your hand and use your Jukken technique. Your Jukken strikes are decent, but this training exercise will greatly improve them. You must successfully remove every marking and if the leaf is damaged in any way you much rewrap the scroll with a new one. We will keep track of how many leafs you had to use. Now go ahead and try."

Hinata walked up to the spinning scroll. It was spinning so fast that she could not focus on the blue spots. She was nervous about looking like a failure, but she did not want to let Jiraya or Naruto down. She forced herself to concentrate as she gathered chakra in her hands. She struck the scroll and it went flying in a large arc, still tied to the string. The leaf fell to the floor; it had been split in two.

"Hinata, you need to control your chakra, and you need to focus. You didn't even hit a marking." She stood there. She had failed, and in front of Naruto.

Naruto stood up and jumped onto the branch he was sitting under. He tore a leaf off and went over to where the scroll was hanging. "Try it again Hinata." He wrapped the leaf around the scroll, "I'm sure you'll do it this time." He smiled at her.

His confidence in her made her feel great. "Right!" She had to do it, and he made her feel like she really could.

Naruto spun the scroll and jumped back. Hinata concentrated on the markings again. She struck the scroll with more speed and power then previously, but the scroll had barely moved. She had done it. One of the blue spots had disappeared, but upon a closer view Hinata saw that the leaf area surrounding the spot she had hit had been torn from the rest of the leaf.

"Yeah Hinata!" Naruto was jumping up and down punching the air. Hinata felt a little dejected as she still did not do it right, but with Naruto so excited about what she had accomplished that feeling quickly dissolved.

"Much better Hinata. Now try again." Hinata nodded and got a new leaf to wrap around the scroll. Naruto and Jiraya watched her attempt it two more times. Both times ended with the leaf splitting in half and Naruto shouting words of encouragement.

"Hinata, I want you to continue this training exercise for 5 hours. If you finish early come and join Naruto and myself. Naruto let's go." Jiraya started walking into the large clearing where the three had fought the previous day.

"Good luck Hinata." Naruto started to walk towards the clearing. He took one look over his shoulder at her and a weird feeling came over his body. He did not want to leave; he wanted to stay there with her. He tried to shake the feeling, but he couldn't get himself to walk any further.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" A thick cloud of smoke engulfed Naruto and when it subsided there were two of him. One started walking towards Hinata as the other started running towards the clearing yelling, "Good luck Hinata," before disappearing around a tree.

Hinata stood there in shock. He had sent one of his shadow clones to help her with her training. The clone got several large leaves and replaced the damaged one for her. "You can do it." The clone was encouraging her. "No," she thought, "Naruto is encouraging me."

A new sense of confidence washed over Hinata. One, two, three successive strikes. They were very quick and strong and only on the third strike did the leaf show any damage.

"That was great Hinata. I told you you could do it." The clone Naruto spoke to her as he replaced the near-mint leaf.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…" This was not like talking to the real Naruto. She didn't feel nervous in front of the clone, nor did she feel like stuttering. She just felt good.

"Naruto," he had finally reached Jiraya, "we are going to work on increasing your chakra level and maintaining it at its highest level.

"But Ero-sennin, you said yourself I have a high level of chakra already. Why do I need to increase it?"

"Because, when you start running low on chakra," he pointed to Naruto's stomach, "you resort to that." Naruto's hands went instinctively to the seal on his stomach that had had trapped the Kyuubi inside of him.

"You do have a high level of chakra," he continued, "but how much more can you do with even a little bit of that extra chakra? I'm gonna help you feel that way without having to risk losing control, and I'm gonna help you maintain it." Naruto was a little excited about having more chakra, but he was a little disappointed that Hinata's training seemed much cooler. "Plus," Jiraya could sense his disappointment, "you'll need to greatly increase your chakra level if you wanna learn the new jutsus I'm going to teach you."

This had worked just as Jiraya had hoped. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he started dancing around, "I'm gonna learn a new jutsu. Yeah!"

"Naruto stop!" He looked ridiculous. "Now look." Naruto had finally stopped dancing and started to pay attention. "I want you to create fifty shadow clones and fight me. But every time a shadow clone is destroyed you need to immediately create another one so that there is always fifty of you."

"Easy Ero-sennin, KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Fifty Narutos suddenly filled the clearing.

"Ok, just remember that there should always be fifty clones, no more, no less for the entire five hours. Go!" Jiraya jumped and kicked two clones, destroying them, but Naruto made two more. Naruto managed to keep up well with Jiraya for over three hours before he started to lag.

Jiraya had just destroyed five clones and saw that no more had been created. "Naruto, " he destroyed two more, "there should be fifty clones!"

"I can't…" he was straining to get more chakra.

"You can Naruto," one more down, "just focus." POOF! Eight new Narutos popped out of midair.

Naruto managed to keep it up until very close to the five hour mark. He was completely drained of chakra and Jiraya was still destroying the clones by the handful. Finally only one Naruto was left panting heavily in front of Jiraya. "Ya did good kid." Naruto just smiled at him as he fell to the floor and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What?" Jiraya was confused.

There was no sign of Naruto all throughout the clearing, so Jiraya decided to check on Hinata. When he reached Hinata he noticed that, although the leaves had really piled up, only a few markings remained. He noticed something else that made him smile: Naruto.

Hinata had been attacking the scroll with two, three, or four strikes before she damaged the leaf. Naruto's clone would replace the leaf and tell her how impressed he was with her, to which she would reply, "Thank you Naruto-kun." She had been around him for five hours and not stuttered once.

Even Hinata believed that she was getting better, and she had Naruto and his clone to thank for that. After five hours she had only four markings left. "Hinata, you can finish it here!"

"Right Naruto-kun!" One, two, three, four. Every mark was gone from the scroll and for the first time the leaf had remained unharmed. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She knew he was the reason she had done it.

"Good work Hinata." Jiraya took the scroll and put it back into his bag.

"Jiraya-sama, where is Naruto-kun?" She thought that when Jiraya came back Naruto would come with him.

"Hmm I don't know Hinata." Jiraya shot a look at Naruto's clone.

Naruto knew he had been caught. He stood there scratching the back of his head, "Um… well…" Hinata's eyes grew to an enormous size. Nartuo had sent his clone to train with Jiraya and remained there with Hinata the whole time.

-- It was the real him the whole time!

"I just wanted to… um…" Naruto couldn't tell them why he had stayed. He didn't care what Jiraya thought about him, but he didn't know what Hinata would think if she knew how he was starting to feel.

"Naruto-kun…" her jaw was almost on the floor. She didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to throw her arms around him and tell him how much he meant to her, but she couldn't.

"HEY YOU TWO…" Jiraya screamed, he couldn't take the scene. "… good I have your attention. Hinata, do you know that your father has asked the Hokage to ban you from any further missions?" Hinata's eyes went from Naruto to Jiraya, her jaw still on the floor."

"Wh-what?"

He had to tell her this, she had to know. "Yes, and as such you have been removed from you team."

Hinata's face was covered in disbelief. "Kiba-kun… Shino-kun…" She started to tear up. "Why?"

"How could he do that?" Even Naruto was stunned by what he heard. His face contorted into anger. "He can't do that!"

"Hinata," he knew this would be difficult, but it was all for the best. "listen to me very carefully." Hinata was still crying. She tried to stop, but when she looked up at Jiraya tears were still coming from her eyes. "Hinata I am going to ask you a question, and I want you to think about it carefully before you answer." She was still crying, but he had gotten her attention. He had Naruto's attention as well.

"I have received permission from the Hokage to take over your training permanently. This would mean that you will be training with me and Naruto daily, as well as accompanying us on the missions we will be assigned. We will be a team. Me, you, and Naruto. But Hinata, because your father does not want this to happen the Hokage has decided to let you decide. I, personally, want you to join us, but the choice is yours."

Hinata couldn't believe it. Training with Naruto for the past two days seemed like something that could only happen in a dream. Her eyes hit the ground as a million thoughts went through her head. Without realizing it, Naruto's eyes were on Hinata as he thought about what this could mean. He would be spending a lot more time with Hinata, and something in his head was praying she would say yes.

She wanted to yell "YES!" but she was told to think before she answered. Her father had personally tried to stop her from going on missions; he thought she was weak. She should have been distraught, but she wasn't. She had the opportuninty to not only train with a legendary Sannin, but all she could think about was being closer to Naruto.

Hinata stood there. She finally looked up at Jiraya, "Jiraya-sama…" her gaze drifted over to Naruto who was looking at her like she had never seen before. "I want to join you and Naruto-kun…"

Both Hinata and Naruto's were filled with a strange feeling. Neither knew what to say or how to react.

"Ok then," Jiraya broke the silence that had fallen, "tomorrow you will meet me at the front gates of Konoha at 7am for our first mission." Jiraya hoped that this bombshell would break them from their daze.

"Wha…" both Naruto and Hinata spoke at the same time.

"A mission?" The look on Naruto's face became one of utter excitement. "What kind of mission?"

"We are going to escort a man to a village on the outskirts of the Sand Country where it is rumored that his son has run away to." That didn't sound like the most interesting of missions to Naruto, but it was a mission none the less.

"All right! Hinata did you hear that? We're going on a mission!" Hinata was still stunned. This was all happening too fast for her. Her father, Jiraya, Naruto, she was lost in thought. She looked over to Naruto who had resumed his dance from earlier. She couldn't help but smile and felt her worries wash away. She was going to go on a mission with Naruto tomorrow.

It was not too late, but the sun had already begun to set. "You two get home and get some rest. I want you two to be ready tomorrow." They were dismissed.

Jiraya waved good-bye to them and started off to inform Tsunade of what had happened. Naruto and Hinata began to walk towards the Hyuuga complex together. Naruto was telling Hinata why he thought the man's son had run away. "Maybe he's a jerk or maybe his dad's a jerk or a killer."

Hinata said nothing. She couldn't get any words out and before she knew it they were already at the gates of the Hyuuga complex. "Hinata…" who had not really been listening, looked at Naruto, "I'm really… well I'm really glad you said you would join us." She was stunned.

"Oh… well… me too Naruto-kun…" she said it without stuttering. "Good bye… Naruto-kun…" She turned around and started walking into the complex.

"Hinata…" she turned around. He didn't know why he was telling her this. "… do you… um… do you want me to meet you here before the mission? So we could… um… walk to the gates… together?" He had not meant to ask her this, but the thought came at the last moment and he really did want to walk with her again. They may not talk much but it felt good.

"Naruto-kun…" he wanted to walk with her. "Yes Naruto… I will wait here for you…" she feared that she sounded to awkward but that didn't matter when she saw a large smile on Naruto's face.

"Good-bye… Naruto-kun…"Kunoichi

That night neither one slept well. Neither could wait until the next morning when they would once again be together, but both fearing what the other would do if they knew how they felt.


	6. Chapter 6  Their First Mission

_So far the longest chapter in the story ---__ sorry if there are any errors as I wrote this pretty well into the night…_

_OH! And if anyone's wondering about the "__Kunoichi__" in __Hinata's__ last quote in Chapter 5, I have no idea… it's not on any of my roughs or on the __fanfic__ document… but somehow it's on the story… oh well…_

_Thanks to all of you that have left reviews… hope you enjoy…_

_Disclaimer: Um… NO! I don't own __Naruto__…_

**Chapter 6 – Their First Mission**

Naruto had trouble falling asleep that night and when he finally did he dreamed of Hinata. In his dream Hinata was badly injured and Naruto was standing over her body, crying. He had promised that he would not let anything harm her, but he had failed. He woke with a start. "NO HINATA!" He was breathing hard and sweating. Still really early in the morning, Naruto could not go back to sleep.

He packed his backpack with extra kunai and shuriken, his sleeping clothes, and plenty of instant ramen. He left his apartment and was already halfway to the Hyuuga complex before he realized that he was extremely early. None of Konoha's residents were in the streets yet so Naruto decided to walk through the streets and organize his thoughts. He tried to figure out what his dream had meant. Did it mean she was gonna get hurt on their mission? No, he wouldn't let that happen. Maybe it was nothing; he made his way through almost every street trying, but failing, to forget the dream before heading to the Hyuuga complex.

Hinata had already woken up and finished her morning chores. She placed the morning tea in the courtyard, got her bag from her room, and went to wait for Naruto outside the gates. She waited outside because she had not told her father about her new team or mission. She feared that if he found out he would refuse to let her go.

As Hinata waited she tried to convince herself to relax around Naruto. She knew she was going to be spending all her time with him and did not want to be nervous or start stuttering uncontrollably. She didn't have much time because in a matter of minutes Naruto had already arrived.

"Hey, Hinata." The moment Naruto saw her, the dream was forgotten. The worry in his mind had been replaced with a warm feeling.

"Hello, Naruto-kun…" she fought the stuttering feeling rising in her throat. "Are you ready to go meet Jiraya-sama?"

"Yeah let's go." They began walking to the Konoha gates. Naruto was telling Hinata how much he would miss Ichiraku and how he had packed enough instant ramen for the whole mission. Hinata couldn't help but laugh, she doubted anyone liked ramen as much as Naruto.

Naruto thought it might be inappropriate to ask, but he had been very curious as to how Hiashi had reacted to Hinata joining Jiraya and him on the mission. He decided he would try to ask her. "Hinata, can I ask you something?" They had reached the gates and were waiting for Jiraya, who, as usual, was late.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata had begun to relax just a little bit, but she could feel herself become a little nervous.

"Well," he didn't want to upset her, "umm… how did your father take the news?" He looked at her hoping she would not be angry at him.

"Oh?" Hinata's nervousness returned to full. "Um… well… Na-Naruto-kun. I didn't… I didn't tell him." She looked down at her feet ashamed at the disrespect she had shown her father. She knew he would be upset when she returned, but she had no choice. She had to go with Naruto.

"You didn't tell him?" This surprised Naruto. He knew the Hyuuga clan's reputation of honor and respect and could not see Hinata acting against those principles. His heart sank; maybe she shouldn't be here. "Hinata," Naruto turned away from her, "are you sure you really want to go?"

"Naruto-kun…" her eyes raised up and faced his back. She knew she would be in trouble, but she had chosen her heart over her mind. She had chosen Naruto over her father. "…yes, I want to go… with you."

Naruto quickly turned around. She had said 'with him.' He didn't even think about what he said next. "I want you to come with me too, Hinata." As Naruto looked at Hinata he realized that his feelings for her were something he couldn't hide from himself anymore. He wanted to protect her, to be with her, but how could he tell her?

The two stood there in silence until Jiraya arrived.

Jiraya was not alone when he reached the village gates. Accompanying him was a short, squat man in his late 30's. He had balding hair but covered it up with a straw hat.

"Naruto, Hinata, this is Matsu Iwajo. We are to escort him to a village a day and a half away and help find his son Marashin." Matsu made no attempt to acknowledge either Naruto or Hinata, and when he spoke he spoke only to Jiraya.

After entering the forests outside of Konoha, Jiraya walked in front with Matsu while Naruto and Hinata walked behind them. All four stayed relatively quiet until the reached the end of the forest when Naruto, trying to sneak a glance at Hinata, tripped over a root of a tree.

Jiraya laughed at Naruto, "Hey make sure you watch out for all the traps that the trees have laid out."

Matsu did not think it was so funny, muttering something that sounded like "stupid kid."

When Naruto got up and dusted himself off he spotted Hinata giggling at him. He walked up next to her and said in a low voice, "That's not funny Hinata, these traps are really dangerous." They both laughed at his joke and he felt relieved that the silence was broken.

After that, Naruto told Hinata about the two years he spent training with Jiraya. She gladly listened to his story, happy that they were finally talking. She would occasionally respond with a nod or a quiet "yes," but mostly she just listened intently. She was more then happy to find out about Naruto's life.

During the first day Naruto also told her the story of how he and Jiraya had to find Tsunade, convince her to return to the village, and how they all worked together to defeat Orochimaru and Kabuto. Hinata grew excited as Naruto told her about learning the Rasengan and using it on Kabuto. When they stopped to eat, a shy Hinata asked Naruto if she could show it to him.

Naruto walked to a nearby tree and summoned a shadow clone. As he gathered chakra in his hand the clone molded it into a sphere and disappeared. "RASENGAN!" Naruto smashed the sphere of chakra into the tree, demolishing it.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun…" Hinata could not hide how impressed she was. She did not know he was capable of such a powerful jutsu. Naruto stood there looking proud of himself.

"Naruto," Jiraya called from where he was eating. "Stop trying to impress Hinata and come and eat. We don't have much time." Hinata started to giggle as she walked back to where they were sitting.

Naruto's previously proud face had turned a slight shade of pink. He stood there scratching the back of his head and looking slightly embarrassed. "Ero-sennin, I wasn't…" Naruto just stopped. He walked back and started to eat his ramen.

Before they knew it, night had fallen. They had been walking for hours with Naruto and Hinata talking the whole time. They traded stories about the missions they had been on and Hinata, for the first time, had managed more the complete sentence around Naruto. Both were interested in hearing about the other.

They reached a random spot in the road when Jiraya held his arms out. "This way," as he spoke he turned right and walked into the surrounding trees, followed by the rest. After several minutes they reached a very dense area. "Let's get some rest."

They set up their sleeping bags around a large tree. Matsu laid down first and immediately started to snore. At this, Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and laughed. "Hey old man, stop snoring." Naruto picked up a small rock and tossed it at Matsu hitting him in the head and waking him up. Matsu muttered something inaudible and laid back down. Jiraya shot a furative look at Naruto that said "STOP!" and laid down himself.

"Naruto-kun, that was mean." Hinata was giggling quietly. She did think that waking Matsu was mean, but there was no way she could get mad at Naruto.

"Ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed quietly, as he didn't want Jiraya to get upset. "Hey Hinata," he said in a low voice, "you wanna come in here with me?" He held his sleeping bag open. Hinata's eyes grew wide.

"Wha…" was he serious? Hinata's body started to shake.

Naruto laughed and closed his sleeping bag. "I'm just kidding Hinata. Good night…" Naruto laid his head down and a weird feeling hit him making his laugh subside in an instant. He had only been trying to make Hinata laugh, but what if she had gotten up and gotten in with him? What would he have done?

Hinata hadn't moved since Naruto had asked her the question. She could see his face and was confused that his eyes were open. He was obviously thinking something, she thought, but what? He was only kidding right? "Um…" Hinata regained her voice, "good night… Naruto-kun…"

Both Naruto and Hinata were overcome with the urge to go to the other, but neither could act on it. Naruto's eyes shifted towards Hinata's, who had not yet changed her position and was still looking at him. The two kept their eyes locked until the other's eyes were all that each could see. Jiraya was already asleep and Matsu had started snoring again before their gazes unlocked. Hinata laid down in her sleeping bag and fell asleep instantly, her dreams filled with images of lying with Naruto in his sleeping bag. Naruto did not fall asleep as quick, but when he did his dreams had been similar to Hinata's.

When Naruto woke up, Hinata was already packing her stuff. When Hinata heard Naruto stir she involuntarily turned to face him. She was surprised to see that his eyes were focused on her and he was smiling. "Good morning Hinata…" Naruto said in a voice that was not his normal voice.

"Um…" Once again, their eyes were locked together. "Good morning, Naruto-kun."

"Hey you two hurry up. We're off in ten minutes." Jiraya and Matsu were back on the road ready to go. Under his sleeping bag Naruto started removing his sleeping clothes to change, unaware that Hinata was still looking at him. She was stunned when his pants came flying out from under the sleeping bag. She knew that she should look away, but she couldn't.

Naruto, in only his boxers, reached for his clothes a few feet away. As he did so, the sleeping bag slid off his stomach revealing his upper body to Hinata. Hinata had never seen Naruto without his clothes. She noticed that after years of intense training Naruto's body had been finely toned. His arms were very muscular and his chest was rock hard. Hinata started to blush as her eyes moved down from his chest to his well defined abs, but her eyes grew wide as she noticed a very large tattoo in the middle of his stomach. It was at this moment that Naruto turned his head and saw Hinata's eyes on him. He grabbed the sleeping bag and pulled it up over his body as his face turned pink. "Um Hinata…" Hinata quickly turned around, he had caught her looking at him.

"Umm… umm…" Relax, relax she told herself, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto could tell that she was really embarrassed. "Oh, it's ok Hinata. I was just surprised because, after all, you did turn me down yesterday." Hinata looked at Naruto with a shocked look on her face only to see him smiling back at her.

Oh, she thought, he was just joking with her again. A huge smile came over her face, all her embarrassment disappearing in her laughter. She turned away again, if he wanted to joke around she could joke too. "Well, maybe next time Naruto-kun." She smiled at her own joke and finished packing her stuff. She took off towards where Jiraya was waiting.

Naruto was stunned. Was she kidding with him? "Of course she was," he thought, "but…" His thoughts drifted back to his dream. Once again, Hinata was lying in his sleeping bag with him. Her back was pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her as he kissed her shoulders and the back of her neck.

"NARUTO!" Jiraya was growing impatient.

Naruto was quickly snapped to back to reality, dressed and packed as fast he could. He ran to meet the rest of his team and they were off again…

The morning's journey went relatively smoother than the previous morning's. Hinata seemed more relaxed around Naruto and they had no trouble keeping their conversation going for most of the day. A little after the sun reached the top of the sky a large village came into view. An hour later they had finally entered the village.

As they entered the middle of the village there were shops everywhere, and not the same shops they were used to in Konoha. There were expensive restaurants and women's clothing shops that had dresses none of them could ever hope to afford hanging in the window. There were giant toy stores with lifesize stuffed bears and banks with rich looking men entering and leaving. Jiraya would enter these places and ask for any information for Matsu's son, while the others waited in the street. Most of the time Jiraya would just leave the shop and shake his head, other times, however, he would be thrown out and some angry looking woman would be yelling at him from inside the shop.

Night had arrived and Jiraya decided they would call it a night. The three ninja entered a cheap looking motel while Matsu remained outside asking passerbys for information. An aged man with long, tied back white hair was sitting at the front desk. "Can I help you?" he asked the ninjas.

"Yes," Jiraya answered. "We need three rooms for the night please. Hinata," he turned to face her, "can you get Matsu from outside please?" Hinata walked outside of the motel.

"Yes sir," the man behind the desk answered. "

"Marashin, will you show them to their rooms." A twenty-something year old man with green eyes and blond untidy blond hair wearing a long red jacket walked up to the three ninjas.

"Right this way please," the man bowed low.

Jiraya and Naruto looked at each other. Was this Matus's son? Jiraya looked back to Marashin; he did not look like Matsu at all.

Marashin turned around to lead them to their rooms in back just as Jiraya spoke, "Excuse me, are you Marashin Iwajo?" The man in the red jacket froze where he stood.

He slowly turned his head to Jiraya and his face had a look of complete terror. "Um… no sir." The man started to sweat profusely.

Just as Jiraya was going to speak, Matsu entered the room. Marashin's face turned white, "Matsu Hesoto…" he turned on the spot and ran to the back where the rooms were.

Naruto and Jiraya both froze. Jiraya turned and looked at Matsu, "I thought your name was Matsu Iwajo?" Matsu rushed past his ninja protectors and after Marashin. All three ninja started running to the back of the motel.

The back of the motel was nothing but one long hallway with 8 rooms on each side. When they reached the hallway Marashin had already reached the end. He touched several places on the wall and a small hole opened in the corner that led outside. Marashin climbed through the hole and before Matsu could reach it the hole had closed.

Matsu stood in front of the wall and, to everyone's shock, started forming hand signs. A large flame spread over the wall and it fell into a pile of ash. Everyone froze. "Matsu what is the meaning of this?" Jiraya shouted at him.

Matsu turned to them and smiled a nasty smile. "Stupid leaf ninja…" He turned back around and vanished into the night.

All three tried to run after him but they couldn't move. In a flash, the walls had disappeared and they were sinking into a pit of quicksand. Naruto and Hinata both started to panic. "Genjutsu," Jiraya spoke calmly. "I don't know what's going on, but it looks like we've been deceived. RELEASE!" The walls returned and once again they were standing on solid ground. "Hinata, you need to find them."

"Right! BYAKUGON!" The three ran into the street and Hinata began to search for them. She saw Marashin running with Matsu at his heels about 200 meters from where they stood. "This way!" She turned away from the main street and turned right onto a dark, rocky path. After a very short time running, Hinata spoke out. "They've stopped."

Marashin had run right into the side of a steep mountain and was cornered by Matsu. Matsu slowly walked towards the cornered man who was shaking. He enjoyed Marashin's fear. "Don't worry, soon you will join the rest of your family." He gathered chakra in his hand ready to strike. He pulled his fist back and swung at Marashin with all his might. POOF!

A cloud of smoke engulfed both men. When the smoke settled Marashin had disappeared. Instead, Jiraya was standing in his spot with his hand in front of him, palm out. Matsu's knuckles were pushed up against a small, transparent blue field that seemed to come from Jiraya's palm; the chakra Matsu had gathered had disappeared. He jumped back and smiled at Jiraya. "So, you escaped my genjutsu so quickly."

Marashin was laying on the floor behind Naruto and Hinata. "Please help me…" he said quietly.

"Matsu," the field from Jiraya's palm faded and his face remained calm. "Our mission was not to help you kill your son. What is the meaning of this?" Jiraya looked down at Marashin.

"My father!?" Marashin was not quiet as he got to his feet and pointed at Matsu. "He killed both my parents!"

"Ha ha ha!" Matsu was laughing. Jiraya turned back to him, but Matsu he had his eyes on Marashin. "And now it's your turn you little shit!" His laugh died. "I've waited ten years for this!" He lunged at Naruto and Hinata. They quickly grabbed Marashin and leaped towards Jiraya.

"Matsu Ijowa!" Jiraya had spoke with a voice that Naruto knew meant he was very serious. Matsu noticed the change and looked at him. "You have lied to us. This mission is over, but I cannot let you harm an innocent boy."

Matsu lunged at Jiraya, "Fine then! I will kill you before I kill him!"

Jiraya easily blocked his attack and countered with a spin kick that caught Matsu right in the stomach sending him flying back 20 meters. "Naruto, Hinata," he was still focused on Matsu, "I need you two to protect Marashin."

Naruto wanted nothing more at the moment then to rush in and attack Matsu. "But Ero-sen…"

"No Naruto!" Jiraya interrupted Naruto's plea to help. "This is my fight… he will pay for disrespecting the leaf." Matsu had finally gotten to his feet when Jiraya disappeared, reappearing right in front of Matsu. Jiraya punched him in the gut and he keeled over on the spot.

"You are weak…" Jiraya stood over him. "You could never kill me."

Matsu had gotten onto his hands and knees. "Oh yeah…" Jiraya couldn't see his face but Matsu's nasty smile had returned. " Earth element: Rock Golem Jutsu!"

A rock pillar sprung up from under Matsu sending him 30 feet into the air and slowly started to shape itself into a giant golem. From the top of the golem Matsu stood looked down at Jiraya, "Weak huh?" The golem raised his foot over Jiraya's body. "Now you die!" The golem's foot dropped to the ground as Naruto and Hinata looked on in shock.

Both their eyes grew even wider as shock turned to complete disbelief.

The rock golem's foot had not crushed Jiraya. He stood there with his palm held up over his head; the transparent blue field again illuminating from it. Just as the field had shielded him from Matsu's punch, it was shielding him from the golem's foot. "WATER ELEMENT: EXPLOSIVE WATER SHOCK WAVE!"

A flood of water shot out of Jiraya's mouth turning the rocky terrain into an ocean. The water rose to the golem's neck leaving only his head visable. Naruto and Hinata, who were both able to stand on the water, were supporting Marashin.

Jiraya stood in front of the Matsu and the golem. He was not going to give Matsu a chance to attack. "WATER ELEMENT: TRIPLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" Three water dragons emerged from the water and surrounded Matsu. They spiraled into the air and simultaneously came crashing down on the top of the golem's head. It was over.

The force of the jutsu had destroyed the golem's head and killed Matsu instantly. His dead body floated on the water for only a second before it sank to the rocky terrain below. Jiraya remained planted in the same spot. His eyes watched Matsu's body sink until it was too far below to see. The other three just stood there with their eyes on Jiraya. Slowly, the water level became lower and lower until it disappeared completely.

The three ninja buried Matsu near the mountain face.

Jiraya was insistent that Marashin tell them the complete story. After seeing the Sannin in action, Marashin didn't think twice about his answer. As they walked back to the motel, he told them how he had met Matsu Hekote.

Marashin was 13 when he lived with his parents in a small village in the Rock Country. It was a rainy night when Matsu Hekote appeared at his door seeking a place to sleep. He had told Marashin's parents that he was a poor laborer looking for work in all the nearby villages. His parents were sympathetic and allowed him to stay the night, but Marashin was skeptical.

During the middle of the night, Marashin heard his mother scream and ran to his parents' room. When he entered the room his mother was lying slain in the bed and his father was backed against the wall with Matsu holding a knife to his throat. "I will enjoy killing your son after I kill you." He stuck the knife into the father's chest.

Matsu backed up leaving the knife jammed in the man's chest. Marashin's father fell onto his knees in front of his killer. Marashin let out a gasp and Matsu turned his head to the child standing in the doorway. He started walking towards the child with an evil smile.

Marashin's father used his last ounce of strength to remove the knife and throw it at Matsu's back. The knife went into Matsu's right shoulder and he leaned onto a nearby wall. "Marashin… run…"

Marashin ran to the village's tiny police force, which consisted of the only 4 Rock-nin of the village. The ninja on duty ran back to Marashin's house just as Matsu was trying to escape and easily subdued the wounded killer.

"They locked him away," Marashin said to the listening ninja. "… and for the past 10 years I've been living here. I changed my name to Marashin Jinosha in case Matsu escaped and came looking for me, but a lot of good that did." Marashin's eyes had been on the floor the entire time he spoke about his family. Tears were coming down his cheek.

They walked Marashin back to the motel and bid him farewell. Marashin had insisted that they stay the night, but Jiraya was adamant about getting back on the road. He thanked all three ninja and bowed very low to Jiraya. "Thank you Jiraya-sama… my parents may rest now…"

_Next chapter, yeah I think I'll start leaving previews now… anyways Next chapter: The Journey Home. __Jiraya__ begins to show the two a new __jutsu__ and has a special surprise lined up for them. What is it? A special stop on the way home… which leaves __Naruto__ all hot and bothered… enjoy…_


	7. Chapter 7  The Journey Home

Here are the stats so far: 7 chapters; 18557 words; 1743 hits

But… the real ones that matter… Ch 1 hits: 577; Ch 6 hits: 157; reviews: 7… boo

Hope you enjoy the new chapter… like it? No… then review it…. Yes… then review it…

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…

**Chapter 7 – The Journey Home**

They had been walking through the dark night for hours. No one had said a word since they bid farewell to Marashin. "This way." Jiraya turned left off the path and stopped after about 100 meters in a small clearing. "You two get some sleep." Jiraya's voice seemed sullen.

Naruto and Hinata unrolled their sleeping bags a few meters away from each other, neither looking at the other. They changed into their night clothes under their sleeping bags and laid down. After a quarter of an hour, no one had yet to close their eyes.

"Naruto, Hinata…" Jiraya was lying down with his back to both of them and knew that neither of them had fallen asleep. He spoke without raising his head. "If tonight's events bothered you then you have two choices." Neither of them stirred in their sleeping bags but both were paying attention.

"You can get used to it or you can choose another path in life…" He paused slightly to let his words sink in. "A true ninja uses his strength to protect the innocent and those that are important to him by any means."

Naruto did not know why Jiraya killing Matsu had hit him so hard. He had seen several people die at Kakashi and Jiraya's hands before and had even been forced to kill two people himself. Every time it happened though, it was a horrible feeling. Naruto was overcome with that same horrible feeling when he saw Matsu die, but something was different this time. He quickly realized what it was: the look on Hinata's face as Matsu sank. It was a look Naruto never wanted to see again.

Hinata had been on plenty of missions for a Kunoichi her age, but had never seen a death before that day. She had known that both of her old teammates, Kiba and Shino, had killed people on missions, but they had never done it in front of her. She knew the day would come when she would see a killing or, even worse, be forced to kill, but the shock of Jiraya killing Matsu right in front of her struck her harder then she thought it would.

Lying on her side with her back to Naruto and Jiraya, Hinata finally closed her eyes, but Matsu's sinking body was all she could think of. She opened them back up and turned onto her back to look up at the stars. She began to think over the last few days with Jiraya and Naruto. They were like something out of a dream for her, and she didn't want it to end. "But Jiraya is one of the Legendary Sannin," she thought to herself. "He will be required to go on the most extreme missions and Naruto and I will be forced along. Can I handle this?" She began to doubt herself.

She closed her eyes and turned her body. When she opened her eyes, she saw Naruto meters away with his eyes on her. He had been watching her ever since he realized why he had felt so awkward. He wanted to say something to comfort her, something to keep her from leaving his side. He had said nothing, but his being there was enough for Hinata. She smiled at him and closed her eyes; her mind was made up. She fell asleep instantly, leaving Naruto awake.

Naruto had eventually fallen asleep after some time. When he first fell asleep his dreams were nothing but Matsu dying over and over while Naruto looked at Hinata's shocked and frightened face. After awhile, however, his dreams turned to the jutsu Jiraya had used to protect himself; Naruto had never seen the transperant blue field that came from his palms. When Naruto woke up he decided he would make Jiraya teach it to him. "ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto yelled when he arose.

"Naruto," Jiraya was standing in front of Naruto's sleeping bag. "We don't have all day, let's go…" He turned around and started walking to the path. Naruto looked around for Hinata who was already waiting on the main path. He started to change, deciding to ask Jiraya on the way back to Konoha.

"Hinata," Jiraya had reached the path. "Have you made your decision?" She looked at his face. This was not the kind, joking face Jiraya usually had, nor was it the face she had seen on him when he was serious with them. She thought that he looked like someone who was expecting bad news.

Hinata's eyes were not on Jiraya, but off to his left. She smiled. "Yes, Jiraya-sama…" her eyes went to Jiraya. "I made my decision a long time ago…" Jiraya looked back to where Hinata had been looking and saw Naruto running up to the path.

"I'm glad." Jiraya looked at Hinata and smiled himself. He understood why she was staying and thought to himself, "this will make it easier."

They had been walking for less then ten minutes when Jiraya spoke, "I have a surprise for you two." They both looked at the back of his head as they were walk behind him. "I know the mission wasn't a success, but you two did very well and I think all of us deserve… a reward." He turned over his shoulder and winked at Naruto.

Naruto ran in front of Jiraya and they all stopped. "Are you going to teach us the jutsu you used against Matsu?!" His eyes were huge with excitement.

"Oh," Jiraya laughed. "I wasn't even thinking about that, but yes I will be teaching both of you," he looked at Hinata and back to Naruto, "both levels of that jutsu. But that is not our reward." He started walking past Naruto with a smile on his face and humming happily.

Naruto just stood there until Hinata had reached him. "Hinata, did he say 'both levels'"? He had a confused look on his face. Hinata nodded. Naruto turned and started walking next to Hinata again. "Ero-sennin, what do you mean both levels of the jutsu?"

"Huh?" Jiraya's mind was occupied by their next destination. "Oh, yes…" his thoughts cleared. "There are two levels of that Jutsu, the Sheild and Shelter Jutsus. The one you two saw me use was the first level, the Shield Jutsu, where I form a small sheild to protect myself in close combat. I will be teaching this to both of you."

Hinata was excited about learning a new jutsu, but Naruto started jumping up and down yelling, "ALL RIGHT! A NEW JUTSU! LET'S START NOW!"

"Ha ha ha… ok." Jiraya was usually annoyed when Naruto demanded to learn a new jutsu, but he just laughed this time. He stopped and turned around to face the two behind him. He turned his palm face up and the small blue transparent shield formed inches from his hand. "Naruto, try to punch me as hard as you can."

Naruto smiled almost evilly, "Ok Ero-sennin!" He threw a punch at Jiraya with all his strength. Jiraya held the shield up which connected with Naruto's fist, stopping it on impact. "What?" Naruto retracted his fist and stepped back.

"This shield," Jiraya turned his palm face up in front of the two, "is made of very dense chakra. It not only stops regular close strikes, but if you make it dense enough you can even stop a high level chakra attack."

"Wha…" Naruto looked dumbfounded. "You mean you can even stop the Rasengan!?" Naruto's mind raced; if Sasuke learned this jutsu he would be able stop it. Naruto grew worried.

"Ha ha… Naruto don't worry. You have a very high level of chakra and I doubt anyone could stop it." The shield had disappeared and Jiraya was laughing to himself.

"BUT WHAT IF SASUKE KNO…"

Jiraya cut him off. His face grew serious, "Naruto, this is a defensive Jutsu that was taught to me and Tsunade by the Third himself after Orochimaru abandoned the village." He looked at his palm as he remember the day well, "he wanted to give us an edge on Orochimaru, a way to stop him if he came after us, but…" Jiraya looked disappointed in himself, "neither of us could ever master the second level, the Shelter Jutsu."

The excitement inside of Naruto increased, but his face did not show it. He and Hinata both wore stunned looks. Jiraya noticed this, "But that is a story for later."

The smiling look came back to Jiraya's face. "First off, you need to gather chakra in your hand… Well?" Jiraya looked down at the two standing there looking up at him awkwardly. "HEY!" The two woke from their daze and did as they were told. They were already well versed in gathering chakra in their hands; Naruto with his Rasengan, and Hinata with her Juken technique.

"Good. Now form a small shield in front of your hand and try to make the chakra as dense as possible." They were surprised as they both immediately formed the small shield."

"Ero-sennin, this is too easy…" Naruto was disappointed. It had taken him a long time to learn the rasengan and that was such a powerful move. This shield jutsu couldn't be that strong if he got it on the first try.

Jiraya looked at him. "Oh yeah Naruto?" He put one hand on each of the shields and pressed down. His hand went right though the shield and slapped the palms underneath. The shields disappeared as Naruto and Hinata looked to each other. "Easy you say?" Jiraya laughed and started walking back down the path.

He looked over his shoulder at the two standing there looking at their palms. "Hey you two let's go. You can practice while we walk."

They continued to walk down the path back to Konoha practicing the new jutsu. They would form the shield in their hands and use their free hand test it. After several hours of walking, and many tries, both of their shields could only take very little pressure before vanishing. Jiraya stopped.

"This way you two." They had reached a path that intersected with their path home. Jiraya turned left and started walking down the new path. "Oh yeah," he said a smile on his face and a slight bounce to his step. Naruto and Hinata were both too interested mastering the jutsu to argue.

After a half an hour walk they arrived at the entrance to a small village. Jiraya led the way through the village, "Here's your reward." He pointed to a large sign that read "HOT SPRING BATHS."

Naruto looked at the sign, "Hey pervy sage, this isn't for your book is it?"

"Shut up Naruto!" Jiraya had said this was their reward, but it was really for all of them. Here he would be allowed to do more of his 'research.' "You can stay here if you want. Hinata are you coming?" He looked over to her.

Hinata had rarely ever been to the hot springs in Konoha because her father greatly disapproved of them, but he was not here. She walked towards the entrance and called to Naruto happily, "Come on Naruto-kun… it will be fun…" He followed without another word.

The hot springs, much to Jiraya's dismay, was divided into male and female areas. After entering, the two men went off to the left hallway and Hinata took the right. In the springs everyone relaxed and tried to forget the events of the last few days. Naruto slid into the water leaned back against the bath wall and Jiraya got in next to him. "Naruto I wanted to talk to you…"

Naruto's head turned to face Jiraya. "What is it?"

"Well, I wanted to know how you felt about Hinata." Naruto's jaw dropped. A sly smile grew on Jiraya's face and he put his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Come on Naruto, I see the way you look at her. You can tell me…"

Naruto didn't know what to say; even Jiraya had noticed. "Well…" Naruto's eyes closed and an image of Hinata formed in his mind. A smile came to his face and he lost himself. "She's beautiful… I can't stop thinking of her… I want to be with her so much…" Naruto's eyes opened. He couldn't believe he had said all that to Jiraya. His face turned red.

"I knew it!" Jiraya laughed and squeezed Naruto's shoulders before letting him go. "Well, what are you gonna do?"

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes shot to Jiraya. "I don't know…" He had never really thought of telling her how he felt.

"Well why don't you…" for the next hour or so Jiraya tried giving Naruto some advice on what to do about Hinata. Naruto didn't want to listen, but Jiraya wouldn't stop. He finally got out of the springs when Jiraya suggested he look over the wooden fence at the female area to peek at Hinata. "YEAH! GO NARUTO!"

"Ero-sennin, I'm not gonna peek at Hinata I'm going to get dressed. He wrapped the towel around his lower body and, holding the towel around him, walked towards the dressing room.

"Ok ok…" Jiraya's face frowned, but almost instantly lit up in a smile again. "Hey Naruto..." he turned around. "Can you get me a towel? They're in the door on the left, right inside the dressing room."

Naruto didn't even look back at him. "Yeah, ok." He walked into the dressing room and saw the door Jiraya had mentioned. He opened the door with his free hand and stepped through the doorway. There were no towels there, instead he had stepped into the women's locker room. His jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes widened.

Hinata stood in front of him wearing nothing but a small towel and looking at herself in a mirror. The mirror was at an angle that she couldn't see him standing there. He was frozen in shock.

The wet towel clung tight to Hinata's entire body barely covering her breasts and her ass. Her hair was damp and dripping down her shoulders and back while her exposed arms and legs were still wet, the water glistening in the dim light of the dressing room. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. A strange, but good, feeling came over him. He felt very hot and tense inside, but a moment later his insides almost exploded.

Hinata removed the towel and started drying her hair; her naked body fully exposed. A very quiet gasp escaped Naruto's mouth, "Hi…na…" his hands went to his mouth in shock.

Hinata turned and froze; her hands still holding the towel to her hair. Her wide eyes were locked on Naruto who, in his shock, had let his towel fall to the floor and was standing fully naked in front of her. The two stood there in a complete silence for what seemed like hours, eyes locked on the other's body.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata's body had finally moved as she covered herself quickly. Naruto, out of his daze, turned and ran out of the dressing room.

Jiraya was sitting on a bench in the dressing room; towel wrapped around his body. When Naruto reached him, Jiraya looked up at him and smiled, "So, how was it?" He noticed that, even thought Naruto was trying to hide it with his hands, something was sticking out under his towel. Jiraya's smile turned into an evil smirk. "That good huh?"

"ERO-SENNIN! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Naruto's voice got instantly very soft, "I saw… Hinata." His face was bright red.

"That was the plan, genius." Jiraya smiled at his own successful plan. "Now you two have to talk about it…"

"Talk about wh.." Naruto was confused, but he just stayed quiet.

The two guys got dressed and went out to the entrance of the hot springs. Hinata was already waiting for them. When Hinata and Naruto saw each other they both looked down in embarrassment. They all walked out of the village in silence, except for Jiraya who was humming to himself the whole time.

For the first time the whole mission Naruto and Hinata walked alongside Jiraya. He was walking between the two and could feel the tension growing. No one had said anything the since they had left the springs. Night had already fallen.

"We are only a few hours away from Konoha, so we'll be arriving sometime late tonight." He had to say something to break the silence. A plan quickly formed in his head, "You two are to keep training on the Shield Jutsu until we arrive. Understood?" The two didn't respond, but they both started forming the shield and breaking it with their other hand.

Jiraya had been trying to find a way to get them to talk but they had stayed on opposite sides of him. He waited until they were fully focused on the shield jutsu and sped up his walking. Before long he was walking in front and they were side by side again.

After half an hour of walking Hinata yelled, "I did it!" Her free hand was on top of the shield and could not break through. Naruto looked at her in amazement.

"That's great Hinata!" He reached over and put his hand on her shield where it had stopped, unable to pass through. This caught Hinata off guard and she lost her concentration. The shield disappeared and Naruto's hand fell into hers. They both paused and looked at each other. Standing hand in hand, neither wanting to let go.

Hinata let go, "I'm… I'm sorry…. Naruto-kun…" Her eyes faced the floor and she continued walking. Naruto watched her walk away for a second and then caught up to her.

"Hinata…" Naruto had to tell her. "umm… about the springs…" Hinata's wide eyes shot to Naruto's and she braced for the worst.

-- He thought I was ugly…

"Hinata, I'm sorry…" He looked down to his own feet as they walked. "I didn't mean to…" he had to say something, anything. If he was going to do it now was the time. He didn't speak.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered…

"You looked so beautiful." He didn't mean to say it.

He had wanted to say something, but every time he wanted to say something to her he never did. Why was this time different? His eyes remained on the floor and Hinata's remained on him. "Naruto-kun…" she had not been looking at the floor and tripped over a root landing on her knees.

Naruto knelt down to her and helped her up. When she got to her feet her face was red in embarrassment. "Um… t-thank you… Na-na-naruto-kun…"

"Your welcome," for a second he forgot what he had said, "I told you those things were dangerous." He smiled and laughed at his own joke.

Hinata looked at him. She couldn't help but laugh as she looked down and dusted herself off. She was glad that they were laughing, so she didn't know why it slipped out.

"No… about…" she didn't realize she had said it until Naruto looked at her. Their eyes locked. "Um… thank you…"

Naruto understood. "Yeah… well… I meant it Hinata." He started scratching the back of his head as they continued walking home.

They started training on the Shield Jutsu again. Hinata formed the shield and lowered her hand to it, but Naruto reached out and pressed his hand through. Surprised, Hinata looked at Naruto who was just smiling and forming his own shield. Hinata reached over and pressed her hand through Naruto's shield. They were both laughing.

They continued flirting the entire journey home with Naruto occasionally tripping and bumping into Hinata, "on accident." Before too long, which was actually hours later, they reached the village. Both had managed to make the shield hold against a little pressure before disappearing.

When they entered the gates Jiraya turned to them, "I will go to Tsunade and explain what happened. You two go home and get some rest. Tomorrow morning we train." He turned away and started walking towards the Hokage's office.

Naruto and Hinata remained standing in front of the gates. "Um… Hinata do you want me to walk you home?"

She looked at Naruto. She had spent the last few days with Naruto and didn't want it to end, especially after the last couple of hours of touching and flirting. "You don't have to Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes. He didn't want to leave her either. "Hinata… I want to walk you home." They stood there for a second in silence before heading towards the Hyuuga complex.

It was the middle of the night and no one was out on the streets. The flirting that had been occurring for the past hours had created a slight tension. Neither had an excuse to touch the other, but they both wanted to. They didn't say a word until reached the Hyuuga complex.

They reached the Hyuuga complex and stood outside the gates. "Um… Hinata…" Naruto was nervous. He had wanted to touch her so bad but he couldn't say it. "Can I… um" he couldn't say it. Hinata grew a little nervous. He couldn't help it, he grabbed Hinata and wrapped his arms around her. Hinata was stunned. Lost in thought, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's shoulders. They stood there not wanting it to end.

After what seemed like forever their bodies unlocked. They stood there looking at each other, both not knowing what to say. Hinata walked backwards into the gates as Naruto remained outside. She stopped, she had been wanting to tell him since it happened.

- He told you… why can't you say it?

"Well, good night Hinata." Naruto had turned around and started walking to his apartment.

"Naruto-kun…" she was still looking at him from inside the gates. He turned to face her. "Um… I never apologized to you…" she looked down to her feet.

"For what Hinata?" Naruto was confused. He didn't know what she had done wrong.

"Well…" she was obviously embarrassed. "I… I saw you too…" Naruto immediately remembered. When he had seen her naked in the dressing room she had seen his entire body as well. He started scratching the back of his head.

"Um… that's…" He didn't know what to say, "…that's ok Hinata." His face became slightly pink.

She had started telling him and she told herself she had to finish. "Well… um… I thought…"

-- Just tell him!!!

Her eyes looked into his, "I thought you looked incredible." Her eyes grew wide. She had said it. "Well, um… good night Naruto-kun…" she turned and walked towards her room quietly; she didn't want to wake anyone up.

Naruto just stood there. He couldn't believe what she had said. He watched Hinata disappear around a corner and started home. His dreams were going to be great tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn, Tsunade's gonna be upset at the failed mission, but what about Hiashi? I know these 7 chapters have covered like 3-4 days, but the next one will cover a slightly longer time frame... enjoy..._


	8. Chapter 8  Jealousy

Ok… I hope you all enjoy the new chapter… I swear the next one will own this one… enjoy…

Disclaimer: No… don't own Naruto… peace…

**Chapter 8 – Jealousy **

"He's dead?" Tsunade slammed her fists on the desk. "What do you mean he's dead?"

Jiraya was sitting in the chair across from the Hokage's desk. "But Tsuande, he wasn't looking for his son…" He told Tsunaded with the story of Matsu and Marashin, and how he was forced to kill Matsu.

Tsunade had calmed down during the story and was sitting behind her desk, her hands folded under her chin. "I guess it couldn't be helped. Well it's not a complete failure, but it's not a success either Jiraya." The anger that had subsided resurged inside her. "You were gone three days and you accomplished nothing!"

"No… we accomplished something…" Jiraya smiled at his angry friend. "I have begun teaching both Hinata and Naruto the Shield Jutsu."

Tsunade's anger faded quickly, "The… the Sheild Justu. But why, Jiraya?" Her face saddened as she remember the day, long ago, where the Third had first taught them the Jutsu. "Are you going to…"

"Yes Tsunade…" he interrupted. "I believe that they have the requirements to learn the second level as well. The Shelter Jutsu." Tsunade's face lost all traces of anger or sadness.

"Do you really think that they can learn it?" A look of joy spread over her face, but that was quickly wiped away. "You know Hiashi is upset?" She looked back at him with a sullen look.

"I would think so." He knew Hiashi Hyuuga would be upset at Hinata going on a mission against his wishes. "What has he planned to do?"

"You let me work on that." The smile returned to her face, not a normal smile but a sly, cunning one. "This changes everything Jiraya, if they can learn that Jutsu then there's no way we can separate them."

"But father…"

"You have brought shame to me, to this clan, and to yourself." Hiashi had woken early and cornered Hinata before she could leave the complex. She was shaking but still holding the tray of tea for her father and Neji in her hands. He walked past Hinata into the courtyard. The sound of shattered glass could be heard as Hinata dropped the tray and started crying. She cleaned the mess and went to wait at the gates.

Naruto couldn't wait to see Hinata, but when he arrived and she had tears in her eyes he was heartbroken. "Hinata," he rushed to her as soon as he saw her face. "What's wrong?" He could see the tears landing on the floor.

"Oh," she looked up at him, "it's… it's nothing… Naruto-kun…" She was so happy he was there. He was the only person that could make her forget how bad she felt. "Are you ready?"

"Um… yeah… Let's go Hinata." They walked to the training ground together. Naruto wanted to make sure she was ok, but he decided that instead of asking her he would wait until she was ready to tell him.

"Hinata," he kept his eyes forward but she turned to look at him. "You know if you… if you need to talk to someone… or anything…" this had been harder than he thought, "I'll be here for you."

"Thank you Naruto-kun…" Her heart almost burst from her chest. Her tears stopped almost instantly and her face was a bright smile. They walked to training where Jiraya was waiting.

"Naruto, Hinata, today we will resume our training. Hinata," he pointed to a tree where he had already set up the marked scroll for her. "Naruto," he pointed into the clearing in the distance, "and this time I want YOU there." Naruto looked at his feet and laughed.

Hinata started to walk to the hanging scroll to begin her training and Jiraya and Naruto started off to the clearing. Naruto turned his head back to Hinata, he didn't want to leave here alone. Jiraya noticed this. He leaned down and whispered something into Naruto's ear.

POOF! Hearing the noise that only meant one thing, Hinata looked at the source of the noise. One Naruto started running towards her as another walked with Jiraya into the clearing.

Hinata could feel her confidence rise as she noticed the clone Naruto was goning to be with her again, but she couldn't help but wonder; Jiraya had the same thought. "This is the real you Naruto, right?" He looked down at him as they reached the clearing.

Naruto looked up at him and smiled. He nodded and formed hand signs. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Fifty Naruto appeared in a giant cloud of smoke and began flying at Jiraya.

"Oh, you don't wanna waste any time huh? Good…" Jiraya jumped back and countered the first two clones that attacked, both disappearing." The fighting went on for about four hours before Naruto's chakra started depleting. When the five hour mark hit, however, there were still 7 Narutos standing there.

"Ok Naruto. That's enough." Six Narutos disappeared into thin air and the real Naruto stood there panting. He fell onto his face but didn't disappear. "Come on Naruto, let's go check on Hinata."

They walked out of the clearing and over to Hinata who was sitting down on the floor inbetween the large pile of leaves and the shadow clone. They both had large smiles on their faces and Hinata was laughing. When the shadow clone saw Naruto and Jiraya he leaned in close to Hinata and whispered something in her ear before disappearing. Hinata's laughing face turned pink as she noticed the two walking towards her.

Jiraya looked to the real Naruto, whose face had turned bright red and was facing the ground as they walked. He knew that whatever the clones knew Naruto would learn when they disappeared, so whatever the clone had said Naruto would be aware of. "What did you tell her?" he whispered to Naruto.

"Um…" he looked up. "Nothing…" They both knew that was a lie.

"Hinata," he looked at her and tried to look stern. "I expect you to finish this exercise faster tomorrow and even faster after that. When you finish, you will come and train to improve your chakra levels with us. Understood?"

"OH!" She looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry Jiraya-sama. I finished the training just minutes ago and I was going to go into the clearing, but Naruto asked me to stay here with him." Her eyes went to Naruto and the smile returned to her face.

"Is that so?" Jiraya's stern look disappeared and he looked down the still red Naruto.

"Wha…? Ero-sennin, you can't be mad at me because my shadow clone did something wrong!" He was yelling at Jiraya who just started laughing.

"Calm down Naruto…" he was still laughing. He stopped and turned to Hinata, "Hinata, you are to listen to me and only me when we are training or on missions. Is that understood?"

She nodded, "Yes!"

"Ok then, our morning practice is over. Be back here in four hours and we can train the Sheild Jutsu." He turned around and started walking away. The two stood there for a second.

"Come on Hinata, let's go to Ichiraku and get some ramen." Naruto started running towards his favorite restaurant leaving Hinata standing there alone. She had spent time with Naruto alone but this was more like a date than a walk home.

"Umm…"

He stopped and turned, "Come on Hinata…" She looked at him and smiled. She caught up to him and they started walking together. They were talking about their last mission when they ran into some familiar faces.

"HINATA!" She looked towards the source of the voice. A giant white dog was running right at her, followed by a boy their age with untidy black hair and crimson fangs on his cheek. "HEY HINATA!"

The dog ran right up to her and reared back on his hind legs. His paws lay on her shoulders and Hinata laughed happily as she petted the dog's head, "Hello, Akamaru."

"Hey Hinata, Hey Naruto!" Kiba had finally reached them. Akamaru dropped down to all fours.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata threw her arms around her old teammate.

"Hin…a…ta…" Kiba was caught off guard, confused. Hinata was like a sister to him, but she had never hugged him before. He stood there with his arms down his sides as Naruto angry eyes burned a whole into his head.

"Oh!" Hinata jumped back as the same thought that was in Kiba's head went through her own. "I'm sorry… I'm just so happy to see you." She blushed a little.

Kiba's confused face smiled back. "It's ok, you've just never…" He turned his head and noticed the look on Naruto's face. "Hey Naruto, you ok?"

"I'm…fine…" Naruto knew his face looked angry, but he couldn't help it. He was jealous and he knew it inside. He tried to force a smile, but failed.

Kiba started walking with the two and Hinata invited him along to lunch. He wasn't hungry at all, but decided to join anyways. As the three walked, Hinata in between the two guys, Naruto's jealousy grew.

Kiba had gotten back late the night before and told them all about the mission he was on. Hinata listened intently and Naruto, who was trying his hardest to ignore Kiba, couldn't help but be interested. Before Kiba could finish his story, however, they ran into another familiar face. "Hey Naruto, Hinata. Hey Kiba, did you just get back?" Sakura walked over to the group.

Kiba simply nodded and Hinata responded with a shy, "Hello." They feeling that she had when she last saw Sakura with Naruto returned instantly. She, like Naruto, knew what the feeling was, but, unlike Naruto, she was very good at hiding it; being forced to for years already.

"Hey Sakura-chan…" Naruto quickly glanced at Kiba, "do you wanna go to Ichiraku's with us?"

She had noticed the glance but didn't understand and thought nothing of it. "Sure, I'm starving! I might even be able to eat as much as you Naruto."

"Ha ha!" Naurto laughed, his jealousy subsiding for a brief moment. Hinata cringed inside but faked a convincing smile. After a very short walk they reached Ichiraku's and sat down. They were seated the same way they had walked, with Naruto and Hinata in the center and Sakura and Kiba on their sides.

After they ordered both Naruto and Hinata turned to their old teammate and recounted their last mission. Sakura noticed that Naruot's eyes would occasionally flicker towards Hinata. When he did this he would almost always pause or lose his place in the story. The last time his eyes went to Hinata, Sakura leaned in close and interrupted his paused story, "Naruto, is there something you're not telling me? About Hinata…" She smiled and leaned back.

"Wha…" His eyes grew wide and he shot another quick glance at Hinata who had not heard and was still talking to Kiba. He leaned in and whipered, "no… well…"

"Hinata, Kiba. Can I have a word?" A calm, monotone voice interrupted their lunch.

"Shino-kun! Of course…" Hinata turned to face her old teammate. Shino's eyes scanned over Naruto and Sakura behind his dark glasses. He turned and left the restaurant, followed by Kiba. Hinata shot a hesitant look at Naruto and followed.

Naruto's head turned from where Hinata had left to face Sakura. She was smiling at him, "So?"

He had forgotten what they had been talking about, wondering only what Shino was telling Hinata. "Huh?"

"It's so obvious that you like her Naruto." Naruto almost jumped out of his seat.

"WHAT? No… I…" Sakura, smiling even wider, waved her hand to silence him.

"Have you told her yet?" Naruto couldn't hide it. He lowered his head and looked down at the space between their seats.

"No…" he said in a defeated voice. "What if she doesn't feel the same?" Sakura, like everyone else, knew that Hinata was madly in love with Naruto.

"Well," she cupped his chin in her hand and raised his head so that she could look into his eyes. "If you never tell her how you feel you'll never know what could happen."

A thankful smile filled Naruto's face. Sakura let go of his chin and they both stood up. "Besides," she thought he need a little more of a push. She looked back at him with a smile as she was heading out of the restaurant, "…how could she not feel the same?"

She left Naruto alone in the restaurant hoping her words would make him act. He sat there thinking about what he should do until Hinata returned.

"I'm sorry… Naruto-kun." She didn't know why she had said it but she felt she should.

They had been walking to training in silence, Naruto still lost in his thoughts. He walked staring at the floor but looked at Hinata whose words broke his daze. "Huh?"

She explained to him that the Hokage had informed Shino that they would not be a team any longer and why. They had understood and weren't mad at her. Both of them would be put on 'special mission' status until the Fifth could find them a suitable team.

When she had finished explaining everything Shino had said they had already reached the training field. "Well it's about time." Jiraya loved not being late. "Ok you two, our evening training will be to improve the Sheild Jutsu."

The next five hours were spent creating the shield and testing it with their free hands. In the end, neither had improved at all. "What am I doing wrong?" Naruto screamed after his last try of the night. Hinata too looked disappointed at her lack of improvement.

"Calm down Naruto. This is not like the spinning, rotating chakra you use for the Rasengan. You have to concentrate and make the chakra," Jiraya formed the Sheild Jutsu and held his palm up, "as dense as possible so that nothing can get through it." He slammed his other fist down on the shield where it stopped on contact. "That's enough for tonight. I will see you two tomorrow." He turned and headed off towards the Hokage's office.

"Hinata," they were alone and Naruto's eyes were on the floor. "…do you want me to walk you home?" Hinata looked at him. His eyes were not on the floor out of embarrassment but because he was still thinking of what Sakura had said.

"Yes Naruto-kun… I would like that." They headed off towards the Hyuuga complex. They didn't talk much during their walk, neither knowing what to say. When they reached the gates Naruto turned to walk to his apartment.

"Well, good night Hinata," his back to her.

Naruot-kun…" she was scared. Things had been so awkward today. "Can you…" Naruto turned to face her.

"… can you… hug me again?" She wanted it so bad and her face showed it, but she didn't care. She wanted him to know.

Naruot walked to Hinata, an expression similar to hers was etched on his face. He wanted to hold her. He stood before her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. As they stood there holding each other everything disappeared. There was no complex or gates, no training or missions, no one else. Only the two of them, bodies pressed against each other.

"Thank you…" she whispered in his ear as she let go. Everything returned. Naruto didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to. "Good night Naruto-kun…"

Hinata turned and headed towards her room as Naruto headed home.

Three months progressed in much the same way as the two got closer and closer. Naruto would meet Hinata at the Hyuuga complex and they would walk to training. Hinata would train her byakugon with the scroll and Naruto would improve his chakra levels while fighting Jiraya.

After two month Hinata could finish the scroll in less than an hour. After three months it was considered a warm-up and she had learned to see and pinpoint the chakra points on the body. She would spend the rest of the morning's training session fighting Naruto and increasing her own chakra through extensive byakugon use.

After three months, Naruto had increased his chakra to the point where he could fight both Jiraya and Hinata with 100 clones each for the full five hours. The first day Hinata was told she was to fight the Naruto clones, she stood in the center of the 100 clones and smiled, "Naruto-kun…"

100 voices spoke as one, "Yes?"

Hinata stood in her Jukken stance, byakugon activated, "I do not want you to hold back… if you respect me at all you will come at me with everything you have and nothing less."

The sea of Naruto's parted and one of the 100 walked towards her, a smile on his face. The real Naruto stood in front of her, "Of course, Hinata."

Hinata's objective wasn't to just make the clones disappear. Jiraya informed her that she could not attack a clone, instead she had to completely stop its chakra and it would vanish. Although Naruto promised to not go easy on her, he never really tried to hit her. It wasn't until Hinata was finishing his clones off at an alarming rate that he kicked it into full gear. After the three months of this fighting, Jiraya informed Hinata that her byakugon was an even match with Neji's.

They spent the break between training together everyday. They would usually go to the top of the Hokage Monument and eat whatever Hinata had prepared while looking over the village. Naruto had started eating Hinata's food because of how he felt about her, but he soon developed an intense craving for her cooking; a craving that Hinata was more than happy to satisfy.

The evening training session, surprisingly, had progressed just well as the morning session. Jiraya had intensified their training by forcing them to use Kunai instead of their fist to break the shield. By the end of the three months, both Naruto and Hinata could block a basic attack no matter how strong; Hinata had even learned how to block and absorb a weak chakra attack.

Each night for the past three months had ended the same way. The two would walk to the Hyuuga complex together, talking about anything that was on their mind. When they reached the gates there would be a momentary silence and someone would be forced to act. One of them would reach out and grab the other. They would be locked into each other, neither wanting to let go but neither willing to say so. Over the months the hugs would get longer and more loving, but when they let go said good night it was over.

Naruto's feeling for Hinata had grown intensily. He couldn't get her out of his head, and if he wasn't with her he yearned to. He knew he had to tell her soon. He knew he couldn't risk losing her.

"All right! Did you hear that Hinata!" Naruto was excited. He hadn't been out of the village in months.

"Yeah!" Hinata was excited about going on the mission too, but she was worried about what her father would say.

"Quiet! Tomorrow morning we head out to the village of Jusho on the border of the country. It is reported that a group of rouge ninja have been robbing merchants that enter and leave the city. We are to "dispose" of these ninja." Both Naruto and Hinata cringed at the word 'dispose' as they knew they might have to kill the ninjas. "We leave early, now get some sleep."

Naruto and Hinata started heading to the Hyuuga complex. Naruto couldn't stop talking about the mission and before they knew it they were standing at the gates.

Hinata reached out for Naruto and they wrapped their arms around each other. It was like every other night, until Hinata turned her head. She whispered, "Good night Naruto-kun, "into his ear and kissed his cheek.

Hinata had planned this, but really didn't know what to do after. She pulled away with a pink face and looked him in the eyes. He looked confused and was touching the cheek she had kissed. She turned away and walked towards her room.

Naruto remained in the same position for a few moments. He had wanted to feel her lips for so long and it had finally happened. He was so happy. He walked to his apartment, reliving the scene in his head again and again.


	9. Chapter 9  Rainy Mission

After one week Ch 1 has had over 1,000 hits…. Thank you all…_ninjalogan_: contrary to popular belief, I do need to eat and sleep… and work and go to school… and I stopped where I did so you would eventually see this comment… lol_arkard_: HATE ME! It keeps me writing… just don't throw anything at me…

Special thanks to GG and QP… Enjoy everyone…

DISCLAIMER: Nope… don't own Naruto…

**Chapter 9 – Rainy Mission**

Naruto woke up from his dream in a cold sweat. That night he hadn't had his usual dream of lying in bed with his arms around Hinata; instead he dreamed again that she was injured and he was unable to protect her. He tried to shake the feeling as he packed for the mission.

He packed his usual supplies and opened his apartment door. He was surprised to see both Kiba and Shino standing there waiting for him. Kiba stood next to a sleeping Akamaru with his arms crossed looking irritated while Shino was standing in his usual calm manner with his hands in his pockets. "What do you two want?" Naruto closed his door and faced the two leaf ninja.

"Naruto, we have a request…" Shino's sentence was cut short by an angry Kiba.

"If anything happens to Hinata, I will kill you myself you little…" Shino's right hand came out of his pocket to stifle Kiba's angry outburst.

"Naruto, please look after Hinata. She is very important to us." Shino's voice was still calm and composed. Naruto and Kiba were starring furiously at each other.

Naruto's voice grew with his anger. "She's important to me too! I won't let anything or anyone harm her!" His voice calmed as he looked from Kiba to Shino. "I promise."

For a moment everything was quiet as Naruto looked from Shino to Kiba and back again. Shino simply turned and walked away leaving Kiba and Naruto alone. "Kiba," this was not the same angry voice Naruto had last used towards him but a sincere, quiet one. "I promise." The anger from Kiba's face faded. He nodded to Naruto and walked away with Akamaru.

Hinata was already waiting for Naruto when he arrived at the Hyuuga gates. She had tried to leave without being seen, but had walked by her father. She froze when she saw him as she was fully packed for the mission. He walked right past her without saying a word or even looking at her. She had stood there feeling ashamed, but the thought of being with Naruto had kept her from crying. When she saw him walking towards her a teary-eyed smile grew on her face.

Naruto's face also had a large smile. Images of his last night with Hinata were running through his head and he had forgotten all about his dream. They walked to the village gates together both excited about going out on the mission.

Jiraya arrived at the gates late, yawning loudly as he reached them. "Ero-sennin, you're not supposed to go out the night before a mission!" Naruto could tell that Jiraya had stayed out all night probably chasing after women and drinking sake.

"Huh?" Jiraya rubbed his eyes which were still a little blurry. "Oh… Naruto, Hinata, are you two ready to leave?" He led them out of the gates and into the forest outside Konoha.

Naruto and Hinata walked a little behind Jiraya. They had gotten really close over the past three months and were very comfortable around each other. They talked about things that were happening around the village and joked about how many women had hit Jiraya the night before. They were walking so close to each other that the back of Naruto's hand kept grazing the back of Hinata's hand; neither seemed to mind. After a while, Jiraya looked back over his shoulder, "Hey you two, this doesn't look like it's going to be a difficult mission, but I want you to make sure that you do not underestimate the ninjas that we are after."

They had been walking for hours while training their shield jutsu. Naruto had used every thing he could think of to lay his hands on Hinata, and every time he touched her she giggled. The flirting continued well into the night when a heavy rain started coming down.

The rain came fast and hard. They group continued walking through the downpour, completely drenching their clothes. Jiraya, wanting to get out the rain, found an area off the path that was still relatively dry; the rain was being blocked by the branches of large surrounding trees.

Jiraya pulled two tents out of his bag and threw one to Naruto and Hinata. He quickly set up his tent while Naruto and Hinata struggled with the one he had thrown at them. Eventually, they managed to set it up. Naruto looked down at the two tents, "Hey Ero-sennin! Where's the other tent?"

"Wha… Oh!" Jiraya reached into his bag again and searched around. He quickly pulled out his empty hand. "Well, I must have only brought two." He winked at Naruto. "It's ok. I'll have this one and you two can share that one," he pointed at the tent they had set up together. He started to climb into his own tent.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Naruto's voice was loud but shaky. Hinata's eyes had grown wide.

Jiraya popped his head out of his tent, "Naruto, there are only two tents and three of us," He tried to make his voice sound stern, but he almost laughed, "so unless one of you wants to sleep on the wet ground I suggest you get in there and get some rest!" He zipped up his tent and started taking off his wet clothes.

Naruto was looking at the tent he and Hinata were supposed to share. Hinata reached out and put her hand on Naruto's arm, "Naruto-kun… it's… it's ok…" She headed towards the tent and got inside. Naruto followed. They rolled out their sleeping bags and looked at each other. It occurred to Naruto that they couldn't sleep in their wet clothes and would have to remove them.

The trees that blocked the rain also blocked the moonlight, so all Naruto could see was the silhouette of Hinata's body. He watched as she removed her jacket and shirt and threw them into the corner of the tent; the outline of her body moved so gracefully that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She slid her shoes off and covered her half naked body with the sleeping bag. Naruto continued to watch as her body wiggled inside the sleeping bag and her pants came off, added to the pile of wet clothes. Hinata, in only her bra and panties, finally noticed Naruto's body had not moved and stared back at the dark outline of his body. He knew she was looking at him.

"Um… I'm sorry Hinata." She could tell that he had put his face down.

"It's ok Naruto-kun…" a shy smile came over her face. She didn't know why she said it but it came out. "Do you remember the hot springs, Naruto-kun?"

The scene quickly went through Naruto's head, "Yeah…" he said almost dreamily. He looked at Hinata and could make out her eyes; they were focused on him. For some reason, he felt like it was his turn. He started to unzip his jacket and slid it off his body, followed by his undershirt. He threw his wet clothes into the pile with Hinata's and kicked off his shoes. Hinata eyes had grown wide watching Naruto, but when he took his wet pants off without being covered she almost fainted. Naruto, in only his boxers, covered himself and looked back at Hinata's wide eyes, "Hinata…"

"Wha…" Hinata was in shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Naruto had just stripped, for her. She looked into his eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you…" he had been waiting to be alone with Hinata to tell her, and this was the perfect chance. He had to tell her now, "you…" he smiled at her, "you are really important to me…"

There was a momentary silence. The two silhouetted lovers faced each other. "Naruto-kun…" she wanted to tell him how she felt. She needed to, "Naruto-kun... I…" she reached her hand out towards him. Naruto reached his hand out and intertwined his fingers with Hinata's. She stopped talking and looked at their clasped hands.

"Good night Hinata…" Naruto closed his eyes, but still had a smile on his face. He knew he not told Hinata everything he wanted to say, but he had told her something and that was a start. He was still not sure how she would react if she knew that he had fallen for her.

"Good night… Naruto-kun…" They fell asleep, the same dream running through both heads.

When Naruto woke up his hand was still outstretched. He could barely see Hinata in the corner of the tent putting their wet clothes into a bag. "Good morning…" He looked like he was still dreaming.

She turned to face him with a smile, "Good morning Naruto-kun…" She picked up the bag and left the tent so Naruto could change. He put on the spare set of dry clothes that he had packed and went outside to join Hinata and Jiraya.

"It's about time Naruto. Let's go." Jiraya led the way back to the path and onward towards Jusho. The rain had not subsided during their sleep, but was still coming down as hard as before.

Naruto couldn't help but steal glances at Hinata as they walked. The rain had soaked her hair and it ws clinging to her shoulders, back, and chest reminding him of the hot springs. Hinata noticed him, "Yes, Naruto-kun?" There was something playful about her voice.

"Oh… I'm sorry Hinata. I was just looking at your hair." He had thought of something else to say, but for some reason he didn't want to lie.

"Oh…" she grabbed her wet hair and pulled it back. Naruto was stunned; Hinata's new posture showed that her already tight clothes were also clinging to her wet body. He closed his eyes hoping to store the image in his mind. "Better…?" She looked back at him just as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah…" his stunned feeling still lingering, "you look great." He had not meant to say this. He was glad to see that Hinata was just laughing. She ran her hands through his wet hair in a teasing manner.

"Now your hair is messed up too Naruto-kun…" they both started laughing. Hinata was now trying to keep her hands on Naruto.

They had walked for a while through the rain laughing and joking. They were walking very close to each other, hands hanging from their sides only inches apart. Naruto looked down at Hinata's open hand. He slid his hand into it and slipped his fingers in between hers. They both looked at each other for a second.

Hinata looked shocked, but much to Naruto's surprise did not let go. They stayed silent for a second, but quickly resumed their joking. Much to their dismay, this new closeness did not last long as they were almost suddenly in view of Jusho. They had apparently walked further through the rain the previous night than they had thought.

Jiraya looked back at Naruto and Hinata who quickly let go of each other. "Um…" he could swear for a split second he had seen them holding hands. He shook his head, 'I must be losing it,' he thought to himself.

"When we enter the village we will ask around for any information about the rouge ninjas. You both need to stay on your toes." He led them into the city. The streets were wet and nearly deserted. They stopped in the first open shop they came across and got out of the rain.

The shop they had entered had barely anything on the shelves and there was no one behind the counter. They walked further into the store and heard a voice from behind the counter. "You're kind are not welcomed here…" the voice was loud, but the speaker sounded very scared.

Jiraya walked to the counter and looked over, "We are not here to rob you. We are here for some information."

The voice lost its intensity; instead the man spoke with a very shaky, quiet voice. "What do you want?" He was still hidden behind the counter.

Jiraya turned around and leaned back resting his elbows on the counter. "What can you tell me about the ninja that have been robbing the merchant here?"

The shopkeeper sprung up from behind the counter, broom in hand. "I don't know anything about them. All I know is that I've had to raise my prices just to almost make it. If this continues I'll be out of business soon."

Jiraya turned to face the shopkeeper, "Is there anything you can tell us about the ninjas?"

"No…" the shopkeeper was still gripping tight on the broom. "All I've heard is they're very strong."

"Thank you." Jiraya headed out of the shop as the shopkeeper sunk back behind the counter. Naruto and Hinata followed Jirya back out into the rain. Although it was only midday the rainy weather made it look like the middle of night outside.

Standing in the middle of the dark street Jiraya turned to face the two young ninja. "We need to find out as much information as we can, so we're gonna split up. You two stay together, find out whatever you can, and we'll meet back here in three hours." The two nodded and the group split up.

Naruto was glad to be alone with Hinata again, but he knew they didn't have time to play around. They were on a mission and had a job to do. After an hour they had visited plenty of empty looking shops. Every shopkeeper they met was extremely scared, but none of them knew anything about the ninjas they were so terrified of. They left the last shop with their heads hung low. "This is hopeless…" Naruto said loudly as they walked back out into the rain.

Hinata couldn't think of anything to say to make him feel better. She felt even worse knowing that Naruto always knew what to say when she was down. She grabbed his hand and slid her fingers into his. Naruto picked his head up, a feeling of renewed hope in his eyes.

They walked up the wet street hand in hand towards the next shop. A loud voice from one of the tiny houses on the street made them pause, "YOU CAN'T!" It was a woman's voice.

The door to the house opened and a man stepped out carrying several large bags over his shoulders. He looked back through the open door, "I have to at least try. I'll be fine…" he closed the door and started running down the street that led out of the village.

The door opened again and a woman came out full of tears. She screamed after the man, "NO!" but he was already too far away to hear her.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, let's follow him." They had been thinking the same thing: they had to stop the merchant from being attacked by the ninjas.

They didn't want the merchant to know they were following him so they kept their distance. He stopped at the edge of the dark forest surrounding the village, took a quick look back over his shoulder, and continued on. Naruto held his hand out to stop Hinata, "Hinata can you see anyone?"

Hinata activated her byakugon and scanned the forest in front of them. After the intense training she had done, her byakugon now allowed her to see across great distances. She nodded her head. "Yes there's someone out there, only one. He's headed right for the merchant." They took off after him.

Hinata deactivated her byakugon as they ran, "Naruto-kun this ninja does not look too strong. His chakra levels are very low, far below even chunnin level."

"Good," Naruto smiled, "then this will be easy." Naruto's smile faded as Jiraya's words ran through his mind, "Do not underestimate the ninjas we are after."

They caught up to the merchant but stopped as a voice rang thorough the forest, "Merchant, give me your money and goods or DIE!" Naruto and Hinata jumped into the covering of a tree, but the merchant stood there frozen in the rain.

"NO…NO!" The merchant's voice was very scared. He looked around for the hidden voice and, not seeing him, started running.

"HA HA HA!" The concealed ninja laughed as he jumped out of a tree and landed right in front of the merchant. The merchant gasped in shock; he turned and started running the in the opposite direction.

A second ninja appeared from the trees and again landed in front of the merchant, blocking his escape. This new ninja punched the merchant knocking him onto his back on the wet floor.

The merchant crawled away from the new ninja. Now lying halfway between the two ninja, he looked back and forth with fear in his eyes, "Please no! I need the money to feed my family!" Both ninja began to laugh the same evil laugh.

"Hinata!" Naruto looked at her kneeling besides him on the branch. "I thought you said there was only one!"

"There was…" she responded quietly. "Byakugon!" She looked at the two ninja and noticed that they both had half the chakra of the ninja she saw earlier. She had seen this plenty of times before. She grabbed Naruto's arm, "Naruto-kun, it's a clone!"

Naruto took a closer look at the two ninja, and sure enough they were identical. He took two kunai from his bag and threw one at each of the ninja.

Both ninja were still laughing manically at the merchant when the kunai struck them both in the shoulder. One of the two disappeared instantly. "Wha…" startled, the real ninja jumped back. He pulled the kunai from his shoulder and looked around, "WHO'S THERE?" His voice was angry, but nervous.

Naruto and Hinata jumped down between the ninja and the merchant.

"You brats! You will die for that!" The ninja angrily eyed the two leaf ninja in front of him. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" They were suddenly surrounded by four identical ninja. Hinata noticed that, being separated into four, each clone was left with almost no chakra.

Naruto couldn't help but smile when he formed his hand signs, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Two Narutos appeared in front of all four enemies. Seeing his chance, the merchant jumped to his feet and ran for the village. None of the enemies moved, their eyes focused on the two blonde ninja in front of them.

The real enemy laughed, "You may have more chakra than I do… but we can fix that." All four enemies simultaneously reached into their pocket. Each pulled out two little red pills and swallowed them.

Hinata's eyes grew wide as she saw each clone's chakra level increase drastically. "Soilder pills…" she had barely spoken the words when all four enemies attacked with tremendous speed, destroying all of Naruto's shadow clones.

"Yes," the real ninja spoke, "gifts from the first merchant I robbed… and now…" his voice echoed, "you two… DIE!" All four enemies jumped at them.

Naruto and Hinata jumped into the trees and spring boarded in opposite directions. They quickly jumped from branch to branch, each followed by two ninja clones.

Naruto took the first chance he had to attack. He jumped from a branch onto a large tree trunk and hurled himself back at his attackers, catching them off guard. He swung his leg at them and kicked one in the face, it disappeared.

Before Naruto could land from the attack, the other ninja had rushed at him with his fist pulled back.

"SHEILD JUTSU!" The ninja's fist connected with the shield and stopped on impact. The ninja jumped back as they landed on the same large branch.

Naruto knew he had to end this quickly; he had to get to Hinata. He summoned a shadow clone to help him form the rasengan. The enemy saw a chance to attack and lunged at Naruto. "RASENGAN!" He connected with the enemy's fist and continued through his arm, chest, and back. He disappeared. A sudden shock ran through Naruto's body. The real ninja was with Hinata. He hurried in the direction she had gone.

Hinata had become very skilled at evading multiple attacks, having trained against Naruto's shadow clones so intensely. When Naruto finally found her, she had already defeated one of the clones by stopping his chakra flow. Hinata connected with a jukken strike to her final opponent's chest sending him flying back. Naruto leapt down by her side.

The real ninja had been knocked on his stomach. Hinata had stopped his chakra flow and he lay there unable to move. "NO! NO!" he screamed. His eyes caught something that stopped his screaming.

"I will kill you both!" The solider pills that were in his pocket had fallen out. A pile of 6 pills were laying only inches from his face. His body moved only slightly but he managed to get his mouth over the pile. He swallowed the pills and all of the mud around them.

The effects of the pills took only a second to kick in. The ninja stood up and started laughing a demonic laugh. All of the muscles in his body expanded, and his skin was stretched tight trying to hold them in. His eyes had gone wide and bloodshot and something thick was leaking from his mouth. Hinata shuttered as she saw the chakra in the ninja's body. It was too much for him to hold inside; it needed to escape his body.

The ninja lunged at Naruto with his fist; the great amount of chakra gathered in his hand could easily be seen. "YOU'RE DEAD BRAT!"

"SHEILD JUTSU!" the two shouted in unison. The ninja's attack was stopped.

Naruto looked down at his own shield; the ninja's attack had not connected with it. In front of Naruto's small blue shield was the white shield that the enemy contacted. It was Hinata's. "Hinata…" his eyes went to her. The enemy swung his free hand at Hinata, the blow threw her over 10 meters back.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled. The enemy quickly swung at Naruto, knocking him into a large tree trunk. His eyes shut in pain.

When Naruto finally opened his eyes the ninja was standing in front of Hinata's downed body. The chakra was making his hand glow green. "Now you die!" he said in a strange, evil voice.

"NO!" Naruto had promised to protect her. He had to protect her… no matter what. The enraged ninja swung at Hinata. "SHEILD JUTSU!"

Naruto was suddenly standing between the ninja and Hinata, his body glowing with a strong red chakra. A thick, dark red shield was coming from his palm blocking the enemy's attack.

"Wha…" the ninja was stunned. The chakra from his hand was disappearing. "NO!" he yelled.

"YOU…" this was not Naruto's voice.

"WILL NOT…" he wrapped his free hand around the ninja's neck and picked him up off the ground easily.

"HURT…" the red shield molded itself into a huge, red rasengan. Hinata opened her eyes and saw the glowing red Naruto standing in front of her.

"HINATA!" He rammed the rasengan into the chest of the enemy leaving a large cavity in the middle of his body. Naruto dropped the dead ninja.

Hinata could see the red chakra inside Naruto's body. It was amazing and scary at the same time. "N… Naruto…kun…" she had only whispered, but Naruto turned around.

"HINATA!" The red chakra surrounding Naruto disappeared and his voice returned. He rushed to her side and slid his hand behind her neck, "are you ok? I'm so sorry Hinata." He pulled her in close, tears in his eyes.

After a quiet moment Naruto pulled his head back to look at Hinata's face. "Hinata, I won't let ever let anyone hurt you again! I promise…"

"Naruto-kun…" tears now coming from her eyes too. She placed her hands on the sides of his neck and pulled him into her. His lips connected with hers.

The two sat alone in the rain, locked into a loving embrace. Their mouths slowly opened and closed in unison, both hearts beating uncontrollably. It felt like an eternity, but neither wanted it to end. Finally, their lips parted and they pulled away to look into each other's eyes.

Naruot gently brushed the wet hair from Hinata's face and cupped both hands behind her neck. Staring into her smiling face he couldn't hold back any longer. ""Hinata I love you…" her face lit up and her eyes grew wide, "and I want you to be mine." His face looked slightly nervous.

"I am yours…" The words just flowed out of her. She couldn't help it; she had been waiting to say these words to Naruto for so long. "I… have always loved you." Hinata grabbed Naruto's wrists as he pulled her into him.

This embrace was much more passionate than the first, both fuelled by the release of their long hidden secret. There lips pressed together furiously and moved at a rapid pace. Hinata's grip tightened on Naruto's wrists as her whole body grew hot, despite the cold rain still coming down. Neither wanted to stop, but eventually they pulled apart, a look of pure joy was etched on both faces.

Naruto stood up from the wet ground and held his hand out. Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled herself up, neither let go. They knew Jiraya was waiting for them so they headed back to the village. Not a single words was spoken, they had both said everything.

When they finally reached Jiraya he was surprised to see them holding hands, "Hey hey now. What's this?" Naruto started scratching the back of his head and Hinata looked to the floor, but each wore an undeniable smile.

"Hey you two, do it on your own time. We have a job to do here…" Naruto and Hinata started laughing. "What's so funny?" Jiraya was confused.

They told him about how they followed the merchant and fought the shadow clones. When Naruto explained how Hinata had saved him with the shield jutsu Jiraya interrupted him. "Naruto, what color did you say the chakra shield was?"

"Wha… Oh, it was white. Why?" Naruto was upset that Jiraya had stopped him during the best part of the story.

"White?" Jiraya's eyebrows rose. 'She made a white chakra shield? Amazing!' he thought to himself. He noticed Naruto's angered face, "Oh, go on."

Naruto then told him about using the Rasengan on the ninja. Hinata squeezed his hand hard as she remembered the fear she felt when she saw Naruto's body glowing red. Naruto squeezed back softly, he knew what she was thinking. They ended the story with the death of the ninja, neither wanted Jiraya to know what happened after the fight.

Jiraya looked at Naruto, "So you used…"

"YES!" Naruto cut him off with a sharp voice, "and no…" his voice calmed as he quickly glanced at Hinata, "not yet."

Jiraya had understood. Naruto had been forced to use the Kyuubi's power, but he had not yet told Hinata about the demon hidden inside of him.

Their mission a success, they headed back to Konoha. After several hours night had fallen and the rain had finally stopped. Hinata's hand had not left Naruto's since he had helped her off the floor.

Jiraya found a dry clearing where they could set up the tents and rest for the night. Before they got into the tents Jiraya turned to them, "Hey, I don't want anything funny going on in there." Naruto and Hinata both turned red. Jiraya let out a hefty laugh and disappeared into his tent.

When they climbed into their tent both Naruto and Hinata knew they would have to take their damp clothes off again. This time, however, neither had to pretend that they weren't watching the other. Almost fully naked they laid down facing each other.

Hinata reached her hand out to Naruto. He grabbed her hand and felt her give a little tug. He took the cue. He slipped out of his own sleeping bag and slid into hers, they both turned onto their sides. Naruto was surprised to feel Hinata's bare back pressed against his chest. He didn't want to ruin the moment by asking why or when she had removed her bra.

He could feel the heat emitting from her body and could hear her heart pounding rapidly. He slid his hand down the side of her body, if felt soft and smooth. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her closer to him. She let out a little moan as their bodies pressed even closer together. "Good night Hinata, "Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata's voice sounded very soft and airy.

Naruto kissed the back of her neck, "Yes Hinata?"

She closed her eyes, "I have always been yours…" They fell asleep together.


	10. Chapter 10  Shelter Jutsu

A few thanks… enjoy

_arkard_: Thank you very much… actually I'm a few years past my teens… not too many though…

_SW / R-burst_: The white shield is… you have to read the chapter… DUH!

_GG_: I liked it too but I thought it needed something else… maybe I was wrong…

A_-180_... thank you… always…

_Spidey_: no sex…. sorry man… like lemonade… hate lemons…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 – Shelter ****Jutsu**

"It was white? Are you sure, Jiraya?"

Jiraya sat across from the Hokage's desk as he did every night. "I didn't see it myself, but they both said it was white. They would have no reason to lie about it, they don't know what it means."

Tsunade stood up and looked out the window behind her desk at her old sensei. Jiraya could tell she was thinking back to when they were learning the Shield Jutsu with the Third. "Jiraya," she turned back to him with an uncertain look on her face, "neither of us were ever able to create the white shield."

"Yes, I know." He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were closed as he imagined the white chakra shield pulsing in front of Hinata's hand. "Tsunade," his eyes opened, "she used it to protect Naruto. I believe he is the reason she could attain that level."

Her eyebrows shot up and she turned to face Jiraya, "Naruto?" Her eyes focused down on her desk. "Jiraya, do you think they can actually learn the Shelter Jutsu?"

"Yes…" He shifted in his chair a little. "That's why I need those…" Jiraya pointed to a small inconspicuous box on a shelf behind the Hokage's desk.

Jiraya did not need to point as Tsunade's eyes went quickly to the tiny box. She took two small steps towards the shelf and gently picked it up. She returned to her desk and placed it between Jiraya and herself, "Jiraya, are you sure?"

She slowly opened the box. Carefully held inside were two coin-shaped rocks with carved inscriptions spiraling from the center to the outer edges. The site of the two rocks made Tsunade think back to the day long ago when both her and Jiraya last held the rocks, "Jiraya, I'm sorry."

Jiraya too had been thinking back to that day many years ago. Tsunade's apology made him smile, "Don't apologize Tsunade," He looked into the eyes of his old friend, "You just never felt the same way I did. That was long ago." Jiraya gently closed the box and laid his hand on top of it. "But this is different."

Jiraya picked the small box off the desk and stood to leave. Tsunade's eyes were now closed in thought. "To think," Jiraya was standing at the door with his back to Tsunade, "the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha couldn't even break a small rock." He opened the door and left.

----------

Naruto woke up and turned to face Hinata. It took him a moment to realize he was alone in his own bed, again. He had been home for three days and every time he woke up he wished she was there with him, but she never was. He climbed out of his bed and changed before heading to the Hyuuga complex.

When Naruto arrived Hinata was already waiting for him outside the gates. Naruto wanted to throw his arms around her and feel the touch of her lips on his, but all he could do was smile, "Hi Hinata."

Hinata knew what Naruto was really thinking and she had to hold herself back too, "Hello Naruto-kun." They walked quietly to the training grounds. Both of them had decided that they should keep their relationship a secret and forced themselves to avoid showing any affection in public. They knew that Hiashi would not allow them to be together, no matter how they felt about each other.

When they reaced the forested training ground they wrapped their arms around each other and finally embraced. After several joyful seconds Naruto pulled back and looked into Hinata's eyes, "I really missed you this morning." He pulled her body back into his and their lips met again.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun." Hinata said as they had finally stopped kissing and were walking hand in hand to meet Jiraya. "We'll be out on another mission soon." She turned to him and smiled.

Both were surprised to find Jiraya waiting for them, in his hands was a small box. The two young ninja let go of each other and stood in front of Jiraya. He had made them promise to not let their relationship affect their training. "Ero-sennin, is that for us?" Naruto pointed at the box.

"Yes Naruto," Naruto reached for the box, but Jiraya held his hand out to stop him, "but I'll only give it to you on one condition. Hinata," he looked from Naruto to Hinata, "I want to see the white chakra shield."

"Wha…" Hinata's eyes grew wide and she gave a little gasp. No matter how many times she had tried, she had not been able to make the white shield since the first time. "I have to this time!" she told herself. She nodded at Jiraya and concentrated. "SHIELD JUTSU!" A blue shield formed in front of her palm.

The shield quickly disappeared and Hinata's eyes went to the floor, "I can't… I'm sorry…" Naruto grabbed her hand and gave a little squeeze. As bad as she had felt, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hinata," she looked up to face Jiraya. "What were you feeling when you created the white shield?" Hinata closed her eyes and replayed the scene in her head. The ninja's hand was glowing with a strong chakra and he lunged at Naruot. She had to do something. She had to protect him. It wasn't until she opend her eyes that she noticed she was squeezing Naruto's hand very tightly. "I wasn't feeling anything. I just…" she looked at Naruto with a slightly embarrassed smile, "… wanted to protect Naruto-kun." Naruto couldn't help it, he leaned over and kissed Hinata on the forehead.

Jiraya rolled his eyes, "OK you two, that's enough of that. Naruto," Naruto turned to him, "do you trust Hinata?"

Naruto gave Hinata's hand another soft squeeze. He tried to look at Jiraya as seriously as he could, "Of course!"

"Ok," I really hope this works, Jiraya thought. He formed a Rasengan in his hand, "Naruto don't move."

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed. "You can't hit me with that!" Jiraya started to laugh.

"Don't worry Naruto. The white chakra shield will stop even the strongest attack, "he smiled," even the Rasengan." Naruto's jaw dropped and Hinata's eyes grew very wide.

Hinata stared at the Rasengan in Jiraya's hand. "But Jiraya-sama, I…" She felt a tug on her hand that made her stop talking. She looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked very serious, but she could still feel the warmth he made her feel when he smiled, "Hinata, you can do it, I trust you…" he let go of her hand and took a step back, "… with my life." He took one last look at his love and turned to face Jiraya. She stood there, frozen.

Jiraya lunged at Naruto with the Rasengan. 'Please do something Hinata!' he was screaming in his own head. Neither he nor Naruto saw it happen.

"BYAKUGON! SHIELD JUTSU!"

The Rasengan connected, but there was no damage. Hinata was standing between Jiraya and Naruto and the white chakra shield emitting from her palm was absorbing the Rasengan. Jiraya looked from the shield to Hinata's face, something was different. Jiraya had seen Hinata use her Byakugon plenty of times, but her face never looked like this before. Her eyes were burning with the same white chakra as the shield and she stood there in her Jukken stance bearing her teeth at him like some wild animal. He had never seen her look this fierce.

Naruot, still standing behind Hinata, threw his arms over her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I knew you could do it." The change was instant and dramatic as the fierce look on Hinata's face was replaced by a look of pure joy.

Jiraya stood there awestruck, "Hinata that was amazing." 'She did it,' he thought to himself, 'the most powerful form of the shield jutsu.' "You two, sit down."

Naruto and Hinata sat side by side as Jiraya picked the small box off the floor. He sat down across the two and placed the box between them all.

Naruto grew excited as he remembered that the box was for them. Jiraya placed one hand on top of the box, "Naruto, Hinata, inside this box are two items that you may be able to use to not only increase you power but also to learn the Shelter Jutsu." Naruto grew even more excited wanting to see the box's contents. Jiraya opened the box revealing the two coin-shaped rocks. Naruto's heart sank. "So some small rocks are gonna teach us a jutsu?" Naruto eyed the rocks with a contorted face.

"No Naruto," Jiraya removed the two rocks and handed one to each of them. "Be very careful with those."

It had been a long time since the Third had explained how the rocks worked, but Jiraya thought he had remembered enough to explain it to Naruto and Hinata. "Hinata," he looked at her, "hold the rock in your palm softly. Naruto," he turned now to him, "try to crush your rock."

Naruto laughed, "Easy…" he squeezed the rock in his hand as hard as he could. Nothing happened. "What? I can't break it." He was confused.

"Not too easy, huh?" Jiraya started to laugh. "Now look, these are special rocks. They will only break if you meet certain criteria, and only then will they be of any use to you." He closed his eyes for a second. "Neither I nor Tsunade ever met those criteria." There was a hint of repressed sadness in his tone.

"What?" Naruto eyes lit up. "Not even you or Granny Tsunade could break them?" He had to do it now. "Well what are these criteria, Ero-sennin?" Naruto was trying his hardest to crush the rock again.

"Well…" Jiraya stood up and looked down at the two. "That's something I want you two to figure out on your own." He turned and started walking away, leaving the two young ninja staring at his back in disbelief. "I'll be back tonight… OH!" He turned again to face them, "If you two don't figure it out before I return, I'll take the rocks back." He tried to give them a reassuring smile. He turned back around and disappeared behind the trees.

Naruto and Hinata turned to each other and started discussing ideas on how to break the rocks. "I'll just use my rasengan!" was Naruto's first great idea. His eyes hit the floor as the Rasengan failed to even crack the rock. Hinata used her Byakugon to see if she could see anything different about the rocks, but saw nothing special. After only a few short moments they were both out of ideas. They spent the next four hours trying to think of anything to break their own rocks with no luck.

Finally, Hinata looked at the rock in her hand with her normal eyes. "Naruto-kun come here, I need to see your rock." She reached out her empty hand to him and he placed his rock into it. He stood behind her, placed his chin on her shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto could see both rocks in her hands, but he could see nothing different about the two. "They look exactly the same."

"Exactly…" Naruto had noticed what she had. The two rocks were identical. "I think this means that we have to do the same thing, maybe achieve the same level of power." This thought scared her, how could she ever hope to reach Naruto's level?

"What? That's impossible." Hinata's heart dropped as she believed Naruto was thinking the same thing. He turned his head and kissed her on the cheek, "I could never be as powerful as you Hinata."

Hinata spun around in Naruto's arms and they stood face to face only inches apart. "Wha…" Hinata's face was full of bewilderment.

Naruto just smiled at her and softly pressed his lips to hers. "You heard Ero-sennin, that white shield that you used to save me was super powerful. Hinata, you could even stop my strongest move. I'm actually," his face grew an almost evil smile, "kind of afraid of you…" He grabbed his own rock from her hand and jumped back.

Hinata reached out and grabbed the sides of Naruto's body pulling him into her again, "Naruto-kun… don't be afraid of me." She laughed softly, "I would never hurt you, I love you." She was looking into his eyes.

Naruto's evil smile vanished and his soft, affectionate smile returned, "I love you too, Hinata." They both leaned in and lovingly embraced. As both of them usually felt like their insides were burning when they embraced neither paid any mind to the burning sensations in their hand or back. This kiss lasted longer then any other they had had before, both wanted to make it last. Finally they pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Come on Hinata, let's find a way to crush these rocks." Naruto held his hand up in front of him, but it was empty. Hinata noticed and looked into her own empty hand. They were both dumbfounded as they started to feel the burning in the hand where the rock once laid. "Hinata, my hand…" Naruto held his steaming hand out, but suddenly his free hand shot to his right shoulder, "and my back… it burns!"

Hinata too was holding her right shoulder in pain. They both keeled over onto their knees and tried to do something about the burning, but before they could do anything the pain subsided. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata was looking at him from her knees, "what was that?"

Naruto stood up. He rubbed his shoulder and then his hand, "I don't know Hinata." He walked over and helped her up. "Hinata where are the rocks?"

Hinata looked at the floor around her, "I don't know Naruto-kun. I was holding it in my hand, but then my hand started burning." She held her once burning hand out in front of them. "Naruto-kun what are we going to do?"

"Well… we could tell Ero-sennin that…" but Naruto had no time to think of a lie as a voice echoed out from the trees.

"Good job you two."

The two had been so distracted with trying to break the rocks that neither had noticed that Jiraya had never really left. Instead, he had been watching from the cover of the trees the entire time. He leaped down from his hiding spot and walked towards the two ninja while clapping his hands. "So you two actually did it? How did it feel?" The confused look that Naruto and Hinata both had when they lost the rocks reappeared on their face.

Naruto had to fight back the urge to lung at Jiraya, "THOSE DAMN ROCKS BURNED OUR HANDS!" His face was angry and he had his open palm in front of him.

"HA HA HA! Well, to tell you the truth, I really had no idea what was going to happen…" Jiraya was smiling but Naruto's jaw dropped. "I'm just happy you two found out how to break them."

"WHAT! YOU DIDN'T KNOW?" Naruto's voice lost its edge as Jiraya's words sunk in, "Wait, what did we do? We tried everything…" Naruto's eyes went to his formerly burning hand.

Jiraya walked towards Hinata and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hinata, you were very close. You don't have to reach the same power level." He paused and stepped back, "To break the rocks the two people holding them have to share a bond of love and utter devotion to each other. Only then will they be able to use the Shelter Jutsu." Naruto and Hinata's eyes met for a moment and they both knew what the other was thinking. Their love was true. The moment was broken though as Jiraya wanted to tell them the true powers of the rocks. "You two…" their gazes finally broke and they looked at Jiraya, "did you feel part of your back burning?"

Hinata reached over her shoulder and rubbed the area where it had burned. "Yes, Jiraya-sama. It was the same feeling as my hand."

"Naruto, take your shirt off… Oh come on…" Naruto eyes had quickly grown wide as he looked over to Hinata, "like you two haven't seen each other's bodies yet." Naruto knew he couldn't argue and unzipped his jacket. He laid it on the floor and removed his shirt. "Now turn around. Hinata do you see that?"

Hinata's eyes lit up as she saw the strange tattoo on the upper right corner of Naruto's back. "Jiraya-sama what is it?" She reached out and felt the area. The tattoo looked exactly like the inscriptions on the rocks except they were blue.

"WHAT?" Naruto was craning his head to try to see where Hinata was touching. "What's on my back Ero-sennin?"

"Naruto, calm down. You and Hinata now share proof of your bond." Jiraya smiled, effectively hiding his fear.

Hinata's hand went back over her shoulder, "Jiraya-sama, so I have that on my back too?"

"Yes Hinata, it is the only way you two can use the Shield Jutsu."

"But Ero-sennin," Naruto finally stopped trying to look at his back, "you said you were never able to do that jutsu."

Jiraya's face grew angry and he screamed, "THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO IT NARUTO!" He quickly regained his composure, "The Shelter Jutsu is the ultimate defense. It protects both users and anything between them." He quickly taught the two the hand signs and begun to practice the jutsu.

"SHELTER JUTSU!" they yelled in unison. Nothing happened.

"Ero-sennin, we've been doing this for hours already! Why can't we get it?" Naruto was clearly upset at not being able to learn the Jutsu. Hinata too was showing signs of disappointment.

"Well…" Jiraya hadn't been too honest with them. He had remembered most of what the Third had told him when he was trying to learn the Jutsu, but since he had never been able to perform it he had never really understood. "Naruto, what are you thinking of when you perform the Jutsu?"

"Huh?" Naruto hadn't been expecting the question, "I guess I'm thinking of trying to put a shelter over myself. Right?"

"Naruto…" Jiraya looked down and shook his head. "This jutsu requires that the two users share an unbreakable bond. To perform the jutsu both need to be thinking not of saving themselves, but saving the other person and anyone else nearby. The two users must be thinking the same thing, or else nothing will happen." He reached into his bag and removed a kunai with an explosive tag wrapped around it. He threw it very high into the air and it started coming down towards the two. "You two must think about protecting the other."

Both Naruto and Hinata's eyes followed the kunai as it rose in the air and hovered over them at its apex. The both looked at each other and formed the hand signs. The same thought ran threw both heads, "I must protect you, I will protect you."

"SHELTER JUTSU!"

The explosive tag exploded filling the entire clearing in black smoke. When the smoke finally cleared, a blue chakra dome was encompassing both Naruto and Hinata. The dome had protected them from the blast and was pulsing, sending out waves of chakra. Jiraya could only stare; he had been told about the shelter jutsu, but he had never seen it. "Amazing…"

Naruto and Hinata had both closed their eyes when they cast the Jutsu. They opened their eyes, turned, and ran into each other's arms. Naruto lifted Hinata off the ground and spun her around before putting her back on her feet and kissing her. The two were extremely pleased to have learned the Shelter Jutsu, but they both knew that being able to do this jutsu showed their true emotions for each other.

"HEY! SAVE IT FOR LATER!" Jiraya was proud of them for achieving the jutsu, but they were making him sick. The two pulled away from each other slowly and both wore a light pink shade of embarrassment on their face. "That was very, very good you two, but I don't wanna see you two do that every time you do the jutsu." He laughed at his own observation.

For hours they two trained by creating the Shelter Jutsu. After several hours they were even able to protect Jiraya who stood in between them. Midway through the training the rain started to come down.

"Ok you two…" Jiraya's long white hair clung to his back. "I'm sure that took a lot out of both of you, go home and rest up. Tomorrow I'll show you another unique ability of those new markings of yours." He waved goodbye to the young ninjas and started off towards the Hokage's office to inform Tsunade of their progress.

Naruto and Hinata headed off towards the Hyuuga complex, embracing before they left the concealment of the training grounds. They walked slowly though the rain guessing what Jiraya meant by 'unique ability.' Finally they arrived at the gates and stopped; neither wanted to leave.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and whispered into her ear, "I love you." Hinata responded by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before letting go. They both walked backwards from each other wanting to see the other for as long as possible. Naruto turned the corner and headed off to his apartment through the rain.

---------------------------------------------

The flashes of lightning and the tremendous shakes of thunder did not faze Naruto as he lay in bed. He could only think of Hinata and how he felt when he learned how the markings on their back proved their love. A thunderous blast shook his apartment followed by several small bangs. Naruto sat up in bed. The small bangs were coming from his door. He reached for a shirt and headed for the door.

He opened the door and his jaw dropped. Hinata was standing in the doorway drenched from the rain. Despite the water dripping from her face Naruto could tell she was crying. He grabbed her and pulled her in from the rain. "Hinata, what's wrong? What happened?" She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. Hinata's body was soaking wet and cold, but Naruto still put his arms around her and squeezed tightly.

"Na…Na…" she was crying and sobbing so hard that she couldn't speak. She cried into Naruto's chest for almost ten minutes before she finally pulled her face from his chest and looked him in the eyes. Naruto's heart broke as he saw the look on her face. Hinata's eyes were bloodshot and tears were running down her cheeks; her face showed a mix a sadness and despair. Naruto tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but they kept coming. "Naruto-kun…" she had calmed down enough to talk, "my father saw me kiss you…"

Naruto's eyes lit up. The idea that Hinata's crying was his fault was devastating. "Hinata…" She dug her head face back into his chest and started crying again.

"and…" she shifted her head so that she could speak, "he saw the markings on my back." Her arms tightened around Naruto, "He told me I couldn't see you anymore Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata…" Naruto was stunned. Her father had told her not to see him anymore, but here she was in his arms.

"Naruto-kun…" she was sobbing again. "I can't be without you… I love you…" She started crying harder than before. Naruto tightened his arms around her. "Naruto-kun… I can't go back…" He understood.

Hinata was afraid when Naruto released his hold on her and walked away. 'He doesn't want me here," she thought to herself as she started crying again.

Naruto returned with several towels and started to dry Hinata's soaked hair. He helped her remove her damp clothes and tossed them aside. Hinata stood there completely naked, her cold, dripping body shivering as Naruto started to dry her off. Her insides grew hot as she could feel his hands softly edge over every inch and curve of her body. Finally dry, Naruto grabbed her hand and led her into his bedroom.

Hinata lay on the bed and Naruto covered her body with his blanket before sliding in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Hinata, I love you… stay here with me…" he kissed her shoulder. For the first time he noticed the inscriptions on her back, the proof of their love.

Hinata was still crying softly, "Thank you Naruto-kun…" Hinata felt Naruto's grip tighten around her as they fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for ending another chapter with: they fell asleep…

Chapter 11: Chakra Sharing and a new mission…


	11. Chapter 11  Open Your Eyes

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update... especially you KBLuv... dammit... lol...

akard love the review... the next chapter is dedicated to you...

Nameram / Angel Girl... thank you very much for enjoying the story so far...

Johnmasta... yeah... it's "MY" story... haha

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoy...

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...

Chapter 11 – Open Your Eyes

_"__Yo__!"_

_"__Kakashi__, you're here too?"_

_"Yes __Jiraya__, what news do you have?"_

_"It's not __good,__ I've heard rumors that __Akutsuki__ has almost completed its plans. I believe that we still have about three months before they come after __Naruto__, but I can't be sure."_

_"__Kakashi__, anything on __Sasuke__?"_

_"My hounds report that he's been moving alone in search of __Itachi__, but he hasn't found him yet."_

_"__Jiraya__… are you sure you need to leave now? Do you really think they can handle this on their own?"_

_"They've learned both the Shield and Shelter __Jutsu__, as well as how to utilize their chakra sharing ability. They'll be fine, but just in case __Kakashi__ can you…"_

_"It's already been taken care of."_

_"Thank you, __Kakashi__."_

_"So __Hinata__ knows?"_

_"__Hinata__ knows as much as she needs to know."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hinata's eyes stung as she finally opened them. "Where…" she sat up and looked around. The only time she had awoken in a place other than her own room was when she was on a mission. 'Was last night only a dream?' she thought in her head. As she looked around the messy room and felt the tears on her pillow that she had cried last night she knew that it wasn't. She turned her head and looked down at Naruto's still sleeping body next to hers. "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto's eyes opened slowly and met Hinata's. A sweet, tired smile grew on his face, "Hinata…" he yawned, "good morning…"

Hinata stared down at Naruto, she didn't know what to say. "Umm… Naruto-kun…" her eyes moved to the side of the bed, "about last night…" she could feel tears starting to form in her eyes, "I'll understand if you don't…"

Naruto sat up, "Hinata, it's ok. I want you to stay here with me." Hinata turned her head to look back at him. His smiling face now looked serious.

Naruto leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips before getting off the bed. He put on a pair of pants and a shirt and disappeared into the living room. He returned with Hinata's wet clothes and hung over the balcony railing. 'I need to make her feel comfortable,' he thought to himself. "I'll make us some breakfast before training." He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Naruto looked through his pantry and refrigerator and decided on omelets. He had managed to only burn them slightly before placing them on a serving tray and returning to his bedroom.

When he returned to his room he almost dropped the tray. Hinata was sitting on his nicely made bed in a pair of his old pants and an undershirt that was too big for her. The clothes that once lay scattered on his floor were hung in his closet and all the trash that littered his room was placed into his seldom used trashcan. "Hinata…" he sat next to her on bed with the tray on his lap, "you didn't have to do any of that."

"It's ok Naruto-kun…" Hinata was so accustomed to her morning chores that lying in bed felt unnatural to her. "You're not upset are you?"

Naruto laughed, "No, I'm just not used to my room being so…" he looked around his almost unrecognizable room, "clean." They both laughed. They ate their breakfast and headed off towards training.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Try it again."

Both Naruto and Hinata closed their eyes and concentrated. The thought that had been running through Hinata's mind since they started the chakra sharing training once again filled her head, 'Lend me your chakra, Naruto-kun. Lend me your chakra.'

'Take my chakra, Hinata,' flowed though Naruto's mind as he allowed his chakra to escape his body. The inscriptions on both backs started radiating a blue glow as Hinata felt Naruto's chakra combine with her own. "More Hinata," Naruto whispered trying not to break his concentration.

The inscriptions on their backs were now pulsing a brilliant dark blue as Hinata took more and more of Naruto's chakra into her body. Jiraya placed a hand on each of the two ninjas' shoulders as Hinata's entire body started to glow a light blue. "That is enough you two." The blue aura around Hinata disappeared as the two opened their eyes and smiled at each. Both were happy that after only a month they could successfully use the chakra sharing technique.

"Hey Ero-sennin! Why do you always stop us? I have plenty more chakra to spare." Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes, impressed with himself.

Jiraya hit Naruto in the head, "Naruto, it's gonna take time before Hinata's body can become accustomed to the increase in chakra. If she took too much chakra right now it could seriously injure her." Jiraya looked over to Hinata who had put her hand to her mouth, shocked. "It's ok Hinata, soon you'll be able to maintain much higher levels of chakra safely." She dropped her hand but Jiraya was sure that she wasn't totally assured.

"Now listen you two," Jiraya's voice turned somber as his face faded into seriousness. "You two will be going on a mission today," he turned slightly away from them, "… alone."

Naruto and Hinata were both stunned, "Today? Alone?" They spoke in unison. They had been forced to leave on missions on short notice, but had never gone on a mission without a Jonin before.

"But Ero-sennin," Naruto's stunned face turned to anger, "where are you going? IF YOU'RE GOING AFTER AKUT…"

"NARUTO!" Jiraya cut him off. The look on his face was intense. "I need to leave immediately on important business." Naruto knew exactly what he meant, and he knew that Jiraya would never let him pursue Akatsuki. There was a moment of silent understanding between the two as Hinata stood there oblivious to the situation.

As the anger faded from Naruto's face, Jiraya's face returned to a smile," Besides, you two will eventually need to go on missions without me and you can handle this on your own," Jiraya laughed, "or do you need me to hold your hand, Naruto?" Hinata let out a giggle but Naruto's face turned red.

Naruto was about to start yelling at Jiraya when he stopped laughing, "Calm down Naruto. This," he reached into a pocket, pulled out a picture, and handed it to Hinata, "is your taget."

Hinata held the picture so both of them could see. As Hinata studied the blonde girl smiling in the picture she knew that she couldn't be older than 8 years old. "Jiraya-sama," Hinata looked up from the picture, "what has she done?"

"This morning, her parents were found slain in the village of Macke." Naruto and Hinata gasped but Jiraya remained unphased, "It is believed that the killer or killers abducted her."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled out, "They kidnapped a little girl?"

"Actually," Jiraya pointed to the picture in Hinata's hand, "that picture is over 5 years old, but it's the most recent picture anyone had. In fact," this had worried Jiraya, "none of the villagers have seen the girl in about 5 years."

Hinata stared at the picture trying to imagine the girl 5 years older, "Jiraya-sama, why has no one seen her in so long?"

"Well Hinata," Jiraya looked at the back of the picture. He too had been curious about this, "the villager who brought the mission request informed us that her parents always said she was sick and couldn't leave the house. The parents too were rarely seen out in public."

"Really?" Hinata raised her eyebrows. Jiraya could tell that she, like him, did not completely believe that this sounded suspicious. Either way, they had to complete the mission.

"Yes, your mission is to find the girl and return her to Macke."

There was a sparkle in Naruto's eye, "We'll find her!" The thought of leaving on a mission always excited him.

"Well, good luck then." Jiraya turned and started walking away. He suddenly stopped. No one could see the smile on his face, "Since Hinata has the highest rank… she will be the leader."

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed at Jiraya's back. Hinata let out a little laugh.

Jiraya turned his head so she could see Hinata, "And Hinata, don't forget what I told you." He walked out of the training field and out of sight.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata knew exactly how to take his mind off of not being leader, "how about we eat at Ichiraku's before we leave?"

Naruto's face immediately formed a huge smile, "YEAH!" He was happy about Ichiraku's, but something else he remembered made him feel great. Even though Hinata had been staying with Naruto for the past month they had still hid their relationship from everyone, but today they had agreed that hiding it was futile.

They walked hand in hand through Konoha for the first time to Ichiraku's, amid stares from many of the villagers. Before they reached the restaurant Naruto leaned over and kissed Hinata's cheek. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed and looked around, "there are people."

"So what?" The grin on Naruto's face grew even larger, "I want everyone to know how I feel about you!" Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"It's about time…" a lazy voice made them both stop and turn around. A dark, long haired boy with earrings and a lit cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth strode towards them with his hands in his pockets. "I thought you two would never get together."

"Shikamaru! Um…" Naruto looked down at Hinata's hand clasped in his own, "yeah." He started scratching the back of his head with his free hand as he noticed the smoke billowing from the cigarette in Shikamaru's mouth. "Hey, when did you start smoking?"

Shikamaru just shrugged as they started walking down the street together, "It's a long story." Naruto couldn't help but think that Temari had something to do with it.

"So when did this happen?" Shikamaru took the cigarette from his mouth with his index and middle finger and waved it between the two. Hinata let out a cough as the smoke reached her nose. "Oh, I'm sorry Hinata." He dropped the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it.

Hinata waved her hand in front of her face to clear the smoke. "It's ok Shikamaru-san…" Hinata's voice was almost inaudible. She had learned to be comfortable around Naruto, but she still felt nervous around most people.

"Hey Shikamaru, I'll tell you all about it over lunch. My treat…" The grin on Naruto's face returned as he saw an opportunity to finally tell someone about him and Hinata.

Shikamaru looked up towards the Hokage's office, "Ok, I still have time to kill before I have to see the Hokage." They entered Ichiraku's and ordered.

As they ate, Naruto told Shikamaru about the missions they had been on and how Hinata had saved him with the shield jutsu that Jiraya had taught them. "I guess you two make a good team then." Shikamaru pushed his bowl away from him and smiled, "You get hurt and she saves your ass." He laughed.

"That's not funny Shikamaru!" Naruto's face turned sour, but instantly formed into a sly smile, "She even stopped Jiraya's Rasengan…"

At this Shikamaru stopped laughing and turned to Hinata with a stunned look, "Really? Wow, that's amazing Hinata." He couldn't believe that she could stop a powerful jutsu by one of the Legendary Sannin.

Hinata's cheeks had been pink throughout Naruto's story, but at this they turned scarlet. "It… it was… nothing," she talked down to her feet.

Naruto jumped off his seat and threw his arms around Hinata from behind, "Yeah it was awesome! My Hinata is so strong." He kissed her on her now burning cheek.

"My Hinata?" A female's voice rang out from just behind them. Sakura entered the restaurant with an all knowing smile on her face. "So you took my advice then, huh?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hadn't seen her since their last talk in the restaurant. He started scratching the back of his head with a huge smile on his face, "um… yeah, thanks." Hinata's confused face went from Naruto to Sakura and back again.

"Hello, Hinata." She waved towards the confused girl, who tried to smile back. She turned to Shikamaru, "Hey Shikamaru, the Hokage wants to see you a little early. Let's go."

"What a pain." Shikamaru stood up, pulled out a cigarette, and placed it in his mouth. Naruto and Hinata bid their friends farewell and headed off towards Naruto's apartment.

Every time they walked though Konoha they made sure to stay as far from the Hyuuga Complex as possible. Hinata, however, could not keep herself from gazing in the direction of her old home. Today, as they walked, Hinata had a strange feeling. Without Naruto knowing, she activated her Byakugon and looked towards the Hyuuga Complex. What she saw made her gasp and jump into Naruto. "Hinata are you ok?" She quickly deactivated her Byakugon and faced Naruto.

She tried to fake a smile, "I'm fine Naruto-kun." The rest of the walk she couldn't shake the image from her head. Her father was standing at the Hyuuga Complex gates looking back at her with his Byakugon.

When they arrived, they packed their equipment for the mission. Hinata had to borrow some of Naruto's spare clothes and weapons because all of her stuff was still at the Hyuuga Complex. "Are you ready Hinata?" Naruto zipped up his ramen filled bag.

"Naruto-kun…" she noticed the packages of pre-cooked ramen sticking out of his bag, "I'm ready, but you know Macke is only a half days walk, right?" Hinata laughed, but Naruto frowned as he removed most of the ramen from his bag. Although Hinata had begun to feel better, she still couldn't shake her father's face from her thoughts.

They had agreed that reaching Macke as quickly as possible would give the abductors less time to flee the village surroundings. Sprinting the entire way would drain Hinata's chakra, so they decided to perform the Chakra Sharing technique before they left Konoha. Hinata was sure to only take as much chakra as necessary. Both ready, they took off through the trees towards Macke.

After nearly 4 hours, Hinata could feel her chakra levels almost return to normal. Neither had said much the entire time as they had promised to be serious and professional on missions. Naruto, however, could sense that something was wrong. "Hinata…" he spoke as they lept from tree to tree.

"Wha…" Hinata had awoken from a daze. She had been thinking of her father and her fear was etched on her face. "Umm… Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Is everything ok Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun… can we rest?" Hinata had to stop; her mind was racing. If her father was watching her he must know she's been staying with Naruto and about their relationship. 'What will he do?'

They both landed on a large branch and stopped. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you tired?"

Hinata's eyes were on the floor, "No Naruto-kun… I'm scared…" She could feel tears forming in her eyes. "My… my… fa-father…" she started to cry.

"Your father?" Naruto was confused. He picked up Hinatat's face and started wiping away her tears.

Hinata's tear filled eyes locked with Naruto's. "You can't… just leave…the Hyuuga's. YOU CAN'T!" She screamed in a moment of passing rage. "I'm afraid… of my father… I can't lose you Naruto-kun…" Her tears were coming faster now.

Naruto hated to see her like this. "Hinata…" he kissed her softly on the lips, "I won't let anything happen to you or us, I promise." Hinata could see a sincere smile on his face. She knew that he couldn't protect her from her father, but it still made her feel better.

She threw her arms around him and squeezed tight. "Thank you…" She was still crying but she was happy.

Naruto put his arms around Hinata, "I love…" he suddenly stopped. They both had heard it and they jumped backwards in opposite directions. There was a large 'BOOM' as the branch they had been standing on exploded. "HINATA!" Naruto yelled out.

Hinata had already activated her Byakugon and was looking for their attacker. She found them, "Naruto-kun, there's three of them. WAIT!" As she focused on the three figures in the distance she recognized the blonde girl in the middle, "It's the girl!"

Naruto had jumped down to the ground under the branch that had exploded. "Hinata!" She looked down at him. He was holding the two kunai that they had heard coming at them. Hinata's eyes widened. She could see chakra flowing through them.

"Naruto-kun, those kunai have chakra!"

Naruto closely examined the seemingly ordinary kunai, "That must be why the branch exploded." He packed the kunai into his pouch and looked over to Hinata, "Let's go!" She nodded and jumped into the trees towards the girl and her captors.

Naruto followed as Hinata silently leapt from branch to branch. She changed direction but never took her eyes off the blonde girl in the distance. Hinata raised her hand and they stopped on a branch. She had brought them behind the enemies.

Naruto looked down at the three people a little ways away. The blonde girl was sitting down on the floor as two scared looking ninja were on either side of her. Naruto thought she looked rather calm. "Hinata…" Naruto whispered into her ear, "you take the right one, I'll take the left." She nodded and they leapt from their hiding spot.

Naruto landed behind one of the ninja and punched him between the shoulder blades. Hinata landed and swung a high spinning kick that connected with the ninja's head. Both ninja were sent flying as Naruto and Hinata took their spots next to the blonde girl.

The blonde girl's once calm face turned to terror. "Who… who are you?" She looked from Hinata to Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the girl, "Don't worry. We're here to take you back home." His eyes quickly shot back to the two ninja as they were getting to their feet.

"YOU BRATS! YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT!" The two ninja ran at Naruto and Hinata and leapt into the air. Each enemy pulled out a kunai with an exploding tag and threw it at Konoha ninja.

"SHELTER JUTSU!" they both yelled. Smoke filled the entire area as the tags exploded.

Hinata released the jutsu as soon as the tags exploded. With her Byakugon she could easily see through the smoke. "SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!"

As the smoke cleared, Hinata stood in front of the downed ninja. She had completely stopped his chakra flow and he lay there unable to move. "Wha…" the other ninja looked at Hinata's Byakugon and the intensity on her face. He stood there hesitant to attack.

"Stay behind me," Naruto told the blonde girl as he stepped in front of her. "All right Hina…" He was cut off. For a brief moment he was in extreme pain, and then he felt nothing.

A chill ran through Hinata's body. As she turned to face Naruto she could have died from the shock. A chakra filled kunai was protruding from Naruto's chest. Naruto stood up for a moment looking down at the kunai. He lifted his face to meet Hinata's, and fell onto his side.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed. She stood there frozen and watched as the blonde girl knelt down beside Naruto and pulled the kunai from his body. The smile on her face looked evil. "Wha…" Hinata could only whisper.

The blonde girl looked at Hinata's stunned face and laughed. The kunai in her hand started to pulse with chakra as she turned to her supposed captor, "You could have killed me you bastard."

The ninja looked terrified. "I'm sorry Olen. I…" he was holding his palms out as if trying to keep her away.

"I know," she said as she through the kunai at the ninja. He dodged it by leaping into the air. The blonde girl laughed as she threw a second at the ninja. He was at his apex and couldn't dodge it; he tried to block it with his arms. The kunai exploded on contact and the ninja fell to the ground in pieces. Hinata was disgusted, but the blonde girl continued to laugh.

"Olen…" Hinata could barely get the name out. The blonde girl stopped laughing and shifted her attention to Hinata. "Why…" Hinata looked down at Naruto's still body as tears started to form in her eyes. "Naruto-kun…"

Olen looked down at Naruto and kicked his body; Hinata flinched. "I don't need to be saved. Don't you get it yet?" She looked back at Hinata.

"You…" Hinata understood, "you killed your parents, didn't you?"

"YES!" Olen screamed at her. "They kept me locked up for years because… because…" she looked down at her hands. Her face looked angry. "BECAUSE THEY WERE AFRAID OF ME!" She picked a rock off the floor and it started to glow with chakra. The anger faded from her face and Hinata could tell she wanted to cry.

'She can transfer chakra to objects,' Hinata thought, 'but I have to get Naruto out of here.' She had to act fast. She leapt at Naruto's body as Olen was distracted by her own thoughts.

"NO!" Olen threw the rock at Hinata. It hit her on the shoulder and exploded. Hinata flew back several meters.

_"HINATA!"_

_"Be quiet __Naruto__."_

_"What, why am I here?"_

_"You almost got us killed… again."_

_"I need to go back! I need to save __Hinata__! Hurry you damned demon!"_

_"__Naruto__, your weak body was too badly injured, but if you really want to save her I could always…"_

_"NO! YOU WON'T!"_

_"SHUT UP BOY! I AM IN CONTROL NOW!"_

Hinata lay on the ground with a sharp pain in her shoulder. She couldn't use her arm, 'That attack must have stopped the chakra flow in my arm,' she thought to herself. She had to think fast.

_"Girl…"_

"What?" Hinata could swear she heard a voice call to her. She looked around with her Byakugon but there was no one around except the downed ninja and Olen.

_"Girl…"_

Hinata knew she heard the voice this time. She reached her good arm around her body and touched the felt the inscription on her shoulder. 'That's where the voice came from,' she thought.

Olen was laughing as Hinata lay there on the floor.

_"Girl… __take__ my chakra…"_

Hinata looked at Naruto's still body; it was glowing red. Jiraya's warning ran through her head, "_Hinata__, under no circumstances are you to use the chakra sharing technique if __Naruto's__ chakra turns red. __If you do… both of you will be in danger."_

Olen too looked at Naruto's body and jumped back, "What the hell?" She was confused.

'I can't Naruto-kun!' Hinata thought to herself, but she was running out of options. She had to protect Naruto.

_"GIRL!__ TAKE MY CHAKRA!"_

"GIVE ME YOUR CHAKRA! GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" Hinata yelled out. Olen's eyes quickly shot to Hinata. The inscription on Hinata's shoulder started to burn intensely; she couldn't take the pain. She could hear someone or something laughing in her head.

"WHAT?" Olen didn't understand what was going on. She looked back at Naruto and then to Hinata as both bodies were glowing red. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Scared, she threw the kunai at Hinata.

"SHEILD JUTSU!" Hinata had said the words, but her voice was not the voice that she heard. This voice sounded angry; it sounded mad; it sounded evil. The kunai connected with the shield and fell harmlessly to the floor.

Hinata stood up and in less then a blink was standing in front of Olen. She punched the blonde girl in the face and she went flying back. Before Olen had landed Hinata was waiting for her. She pulled the girl up by the hair, "SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" the same evil voice yelled out. Olen fell to the ground with Hinata standing over her limp body laughing. She looked down into Olen's terrified face, "Now it's time you die!"

_"HINATA!"_

"What?" Hinata's subconscious awoke; it felt like she had finally opened her eyes. She was in a damp, dark room with a giant gate, and Naruto was standing in front of her. "NARUTO-KUN!" She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

Naruto squeezed tight and pulled her back, "Hinata, you have to force him out." She had never seen Naruto's face this serious.

"What? Who?" She knew that something didn't feel right but she didn't know what it was.

"Hinata it's the demon that I carry inside of me." Naruto knew he didn't have time to explain everything, "You have to force him out."

"WHAT!?" Hinata was confused. "Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata, I'm sorry I never told you but you need to force him out now!" Naruto knew time was running out.

_"NO! I'M ALMOST DONE HERE!"_

_"GET OUT OF MY BODY!"_

_"HA __HA__HA__… DON'T WORRY HINATA… YOU TOO WILL SOON WANT MY POWER AGAIN…"_

Hinata again opened her eyes, but they were very heavy and she could barely focus. As the object in front of her became slightly clearer her heart sank. Olen's body was lying on the ground, her face looked terrified and there was a massive hole in her chest. Hinata blacked out and fell beside Olen's dead body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I promise not to take "as long" to update as last time... I already have Ch 12 in the old noggin... Keep on reading guy/girls/ya'll... (Yeah I'm from Texas... haha)


	12. Chapter 12  Strength

I'm really sorry for the delay... please enjoy... and review...

Disclaimer: Nah man... don't own Naruto...

**Chapter 12 – Strength  
**

"Why did you call me here?" Naruto stood in the Hokage's office in the middle of the night with his eyes on the floor. The nurses had told him that the Hokage wanted to see him as soon as he had woken up. "I should be with Hinata right now."

Tsunade sat behind her desk with her hands pressed together in front of her face. "Naruto, I need to ask you a few questions."

"I DON'T CARE!" Naruto yelled as he lifted his face to meet Tsunade's. Tears were streaking down his face. "I WANT TO SEE HINATA! I DON'T…" his voice suddenly lowered, "I don't… even know how she's doing." Tsunade could see the sadness on his face. His eyes went back to the floor as tears continued to fall.

Tsunade had been taken aback by his screams. She was used to Naruto's yelling but this was completely different. "Naruto…" she wanted to stand up, to comfort him, but she knew she couldn't. "Hinata is doing fine…" Naruto lifted up his face again. Tsunade was glad to see that the sadness on his face had been replaced with a look of slight relief. "Her body became overloaded with chakra. By all accounts, she should be dead…" Tsunade instantly regretted saying this as Naruto's face turned white.

The small jolt of joy that Naruto had felt dissipated as he realized that he was responsible for Hinata's condition. "It's… it's all my…" Naruto looked down towards the seal on his stomach, "It's all my fault." He fell to his knees. His face looked blank.

Tsunade rose slowly from her seat and walked over to Naruto. She stopped in front of him and placed her hand softly on top of his head. "Naruto, it's not your fault. Hinata knew that she was not to use the chakra sharing technique if she saw your red chakra." She knew that telling Naruto this would not change how he felt. "Naruto…" she bent down so that they were face to face, "Hinata is going to be just fine." Naruto's eyes met hers, "."

Naruto stared into Tsunade's eyes for several quiet moments, "I want to see her…" His words were barely audible.

Tsunade smiled and nodded, "Ok, but first…" she straitened her body and pulled Naruto up to his feet. "I need to see your wound." Naruto's eyes widened. In all his worry about Hinata he had completely forgotten about the hole in his chest. He felt no pain, it was like the hole wasn't even there. All he felt were the bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Why do you need to see it?" Naruto wondered out loud.

The softness that had recently filled Tsunade's voice left immediately, "Just do it Naruto!"

Naruto removed his jacket and hastily pulled the bandages off his body, "There, you happy?!" Naruto yelled at Tsunade as he raised both arms up to the sides of his naked torso.

Tsunade stared at Naruto's chest, "Interesting, so it must have been the demon's regenerative powers that kept Hinata alive." Tsunade turned and walked back to her desk.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused. "The demon's powers?" Naruto looked down at his chest; there was no wound. Where the chakra kunai had left a giant hole in his chest was now unscarred skin. "How…" Naruto felt his chest and there was absolutely no pain. He looked back at Tsunade.

"Naruto…" Tsunade spoke from behind her desk. "Visiting hours are already over at the hospital, but I've informed the nurses to let you stay with Hinata as long as you want. I hope you know this means that…" Naruto had already ran from the office.

Naruto had not left Hinata's bedside for over 2 days. His eyes were red from crying and his throat was dry from apologizing to Hinata over and over. He sat hunched in his chair softly stroking the top of Hinata's limp hand. Staring down at her face, Naruto wished she would open her eyes. "Hinata," he whispered, "I love you…" He closed his eyes.

What Naruto felt the next moment sent a shock through his entire body. Hinata's body shifted in the bed so that she was facing Naruto. His eyes shot open to see a soft smile form on Hinata's face. "Naruto-kun…" her eyes slowly opened to meet his, "I love you too." She reached out and put her hand on his cheek.

Naruto sat frozen for several moments just staring at Hinata; this was the first movement she had in 2 days. He placed his hand over hers as tears started to form in his eyes once again, "Hinata, I'm so…" Hinata slid her hand out from between Naruto's cheek and hand and placed two fingers over his lips to quiet him. Still smiling, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up in one fluid motion. She pulled Naruto out of his chair and into her arms. Both of their eyes closed as their lips met for the first time in what seemed like forever.

After several joyful moments, Hinata pulled away and looked in Naruto's eyes, "Everything is okay, Naruto-kun." She was not lying; she, like Naruto, felt no pain in her body. She grabbed both of his hands and took a small step back, "But I need to know…" she knew that this moment was not the best time to ask, but she had to know what happened. Naruto's face sunk as he knew exactly what Hinata was going to ask. "What was that, Naruto-kun?" Naruto's head dropped and his eyes hit the floor.

Naruto always knew that he would have to tell Hinata about the demon inside of him one day, but now he had no choice. Not taking his eyes off the floor he started to tell Hinata all his knew. He told her how the Fourth had sealed the nine-tailed fox demon in his body and how Jiraya had taught him how to summon its power. He told her how he lacked total control over the demon and if he every got too emotional he'd lose complete control and the demon would take over. Upon hearing this, Hinata's last memories raced through her head. She remember speaking with a voice that was not her own and not being able to control herself as she killed Olen; the demon must have taken over her body. She realized that Naruto's hands were squeezing hers rather tightly and when his eyes finally met hers his face looked fearful. "Naruto-kun," she smiled at him, "I guess that means we'll both have to learn how to control the demon."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "You…" his grip tightened even more around Hinata's hands, "You want to learn to control it?" Hinata could tell that he wasn't expecting her to say that.

"Well I have to, don't I?" Naruto's grip loosened and a confused look flashed across his face.

"It doesn't scare you? You're not going to leave me?" Naruto finally expressed the fears that he had about telling Hinata about the demon. His eyes were wide.

"Of course it scares me." A sharp pain shot through Naruto's body as he feared the worst, but the smile from Hinata's face did not fade and she was still holding both his hands. "But Naruto-kun, I'm not going anywhere," his eyes grew even wider, "unless it's with you." Naruto pulled Hinata easily into his arms as his fears disappeared into sheer joy. They remained locked in each others arms until the nurses arrived to check on Hinata.

_"__Naruto__…"_

_Naruto's__ eyes remained on __Hinata's__ still body; he did not need to look at the new visitor to identify him. He stayed quiet refusing to acknowledge the intruder._

_"__Naruto__… how is Lady __Hinata__?" The visitor remained in the doorway. __Naruto__ remained silent. He knew that __Neji__ did not really care about __Hinata's__ health._

_All was quiet in the room for several tense moments. __Naruto's__ anger started to build and he could keep quiet no longer. He turned away from __Hinata__ for the first time__ since he had arrived__, "What do you want __Neji__?"_

_For a split second __Naruto__ thought he saw a slight look of grief on __Neji's__ face as he looked upon __Hinata's__ body, but that look was instantly replaced with his usual emotionless expression. "__Naruto__Hinata's__ father wants to meet with her when she awakes."_

_In his anger, __Naruto__ could hardly control his voice, "WHAT!" His scream echoed though the dark room. His eyes quickly shot back to __Hinata__; his rage died. "Why?"__ he asked quietly._

_Neji__ paused for a second, "I do not know." He turned to walk out the door. "I'm sorry __Naruto__."_

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. This morning was the first morning that he awoke next to Hinata in his own bed, but this was not how he had pictured it. He sat up in bed and looked down at the still sleeping Hinata. She looked just as she had for the past two days in the hospital bed; asleep and peaceful.

Naruto swung his feet over the edge of his bed and placed his hands on his knees. 'What am I going to do?' he thought to himself. The answer came to him almost as soon as he asked the question.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said in a happy but tired voice. She turned to face him in the bed and placed her hand on his back. She had just opened her eyes so things were still blurry but she could immediately sense that something was wrong when she felt the sweat on his back. "Naruto-kun…" her voice was normal now as she sat up. Her hand moved from Naruto's back to rest upon his shoulder.

There was a short silence. "Hinata…" Naruto paused. He knew what he had to say. "You need to see your father." He could feel Hinata's hand fall from his shoulder. He turned to face her and saw a strange look on her face, she looked half stunned and half confused. Naruto knew that she should go, and he feared that if he stayed any longer he might ask her to stay. "I'll be waiting for you, Hinata." He turned away from her and stood up. He left the room, leaving Hinata sitting alone on the bed.

As Hinata's eyes followed Naruto out of the room she suddenly felt alone. She did not want to tell Naruto that when she was asleep in the hospital it was not Naruto she was dreaming of, nor was it the battle that had taken place. All she had dreamt of for two nights was seeing her father standing in front of the Hyuuga gates staring back at her. 'Why does he want to see me?" she thought to herself. She stood up and looked around the room.

This was Naruto's room, but she had learned to accept this apartment as her own. She had felt more at home in this place then she had ever had at the Hyuuga Complex, but she knew that she had to go. She walked to the closet, dressed slowly, and leaned over Naruto's balcony. She stood there wondering if going to see her father was the right thing to do.

Hinata took one long look back at the hallway that Naruto had disappeared into hoping that he would come back into the room; back to her. She knew that if he did come back she would not want to leave, so she forced her gaze back over the balcony. She jumped out of the room and onto the rooftop. Trying not to cry, she jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards the Hyuuga complex and after a short time landed by the open gates. She stood by the gates trying to remove all traces of fear and sadness that she knew were etched on her face.

Slowly, she entered the complex and took in her surroundings. Although she had called this place home for so long, it all felt so foreign; like she had not lived here in her current life, but in a previous life instead. She walked towards where she knew her father would be waiting and stopped in front of the doors to the main chamber. After only a brief moment, the doors opened.

Standing in front of Hinata was her sister. Hinata had not seen her sister for a while so her sudden appearance brought a smile to her face. Hinabi, however, did not return the smile. Instead, she gave Hinata an emotionless look and turned to return to her father's side.

Hinata tried to remain calm, but as she walked slowly to the center of the room her heart started to race. She turned to face her father, but her eyes were on the floor. "Hinata…" Hiashi's voice was not loud, but it seemed to echo though Hinata's head. She forced her eyes up. On the far side of the room her father was kneeling in the center with Hanabi on his left and Neji on his right. Although the sight of the three Hyuuga were enough to force her eyes back to the floor, before she did she noticed an ANBU black-op sitting in the far left corner behind Neji.

Hinata had to force the word out of her mouth, "Hai." She didn't know what to expect next and her heart raced even faster as she braced for the worst.

"Hinata," although she had not heard her father's voice in some time, she could feel a slight tenseness to his voice. "I have been informed…," he paused as Hinata lifted her face to meet his, "… that your skills have improved." Hinata looked into her fathers eye's, but he, like always, was not looking directly at her.

"I do not believe it." Hiashi continued as Hinata's fears were confirmed and her face scrunched into what she knew would become tears. "But…" Hiashi's voice was louder than before and Hinata tried to regain her composure as she looked back at her father, "I have allowed you to prove yourself." As he said this, Neji got to his feet, somewhat reluctantly.

Hinata watched Neji as he walked towards her and stopped about 10 meters away. He formed his fighting pose and waited. Hinata knew she should not show fear, but the words escaped her mouth, "Neji…" He did not respond, nor did he attack. He stood there, as if hesitant to move.

A brief moment passed as Neji stood in front of Hinata posed to attack. Hiashi broke the silence, "Hinata, you will prove yourself against Neji… NEJI!" he yelled out. Neji lunged towards Hinata.

Hinata cradled her head in her arms and closed her eyes. Just as Neji was about to strike, she cried out, "NARUTO!"

Hinata fell to her knees, but the strike from Neji never connected. Her knees felt damp and she opened her eyes. As she looked around she quickly realized where she was. Once again she was in the dark room with the giant gate. She quickly got to her feet and ran to the gate. Hinata wrapped her hands around the bars and yelled out, "WHERE AM I?!" The last time she had been here she had lost total control and that was something that she never wanted to experience again.

Hinata was pulling at the gate's bars when she heard the familiar voice. "Hinata?" She turned around and ran into Naruto's arms.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke through her own tears. "Naruto-kun…" she repeated as Naruto felt the circulation to his head cut off from Hinata's arms.

As Hinata's surroundings became clear to her, the thought of her father, sister, and Neji disappeared. She released her hold on Naruto and pushed him away. She looked into his eyes and saw a confused look on his face, as he too noticed their surroundings. "Naruto-kun, where are we?"

She noticed Naruto looking around the dark room. "Hinata," his eyes hit the watery floor, "this is where I go to meet the fox-demon. I think this is my mind, but…" his eyes squinted towards the giant gate. He had always seen at least a faint red glow from behind the gate, but there was nothing, "… the demon isn't here. I think we are in your mind right now." His hand reached over and touched the inscription on his back. His eyes went back to Hinata's as she too felt her inscription. "I think this inscription connects us more than we thought."

Hinata thought back to the last thing that passed through her mind before she arrived in this place. She remembered being scared and screaming out his name, "Naruto-kun, I needed you. I…I called out for you. I needed you to be with me."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "Hinata I needed you too. Before I arrived here, I was running towards the you. I just wanted to be with you." Naruto looked around the room again quickly as his eyes returned to normal. "I think that's why we're here."

Hinata tried to piece together what Naruto was saying, but as she thought about why they were in this room together she remembered where her real body was. "Naruto-kun, Neji-san is about to strike me. I'm so scared." She grabbed his hands.

"What?" Naruto looked startled. "Why?"

Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes. He knew she was scared. "Because," her eyes went from Naruto's to the watery floor, "my father told him too. I think…" she looked back to him, "I think he's testing me."

Naruto's startled look faded. "Ha." He laughed, "Hinata why are you so worried." A look of confusion crossed her face. "You can take Neji." The smile remained on his face.

"Wha…" Naruto tightened his grip on Hinata's hands as Tsunade's words rang through his head, _'__She's very strong __Naruto__, and she has you to thank for that.__'_

"Hinata, you are strong. I know it and soon your father and Neji will too." Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes and she could tell that his words were sincere. Without trying, Naruto always said just the right thing to make her feel better, to make her feel strong. A soft smile crossed her face as Naruto's confidence flowed through her body. "Now go and show them." Hinata gave him a nod and with that the dark room, the giant gate, and Naruto all disappeared.

As Neji neared the defenseless Hinata, he reared his right arm back for a strike to her head. 'One solid strike and this should be over quickly. I'm sorry.' he thought to himself. As he swung his hand forward, he was surprised to see Hinata's arms lower revealing a sly smile on her face; a look he had never seen before from her. His momentary surprise did not stop the speed of his attack, but he was no match for Hinata's speed.

Hinata had watched Neji train many times and knew his fighting style well. With a speed Neji had not seen from her, Hinata caught his right wrist with one hand and shouted out, "SHEILD JUTSU!" She knew Neji's next attack.

"Wha…" Neji looked down at his left hand as it lay flush against Hinata's chakra shield. The entire room remained still for a long moment broken only by Hanabi, who let out a surprised gasp. Hinata jumped back from Neji to gain some separation.

Neji's eyes remained on the spot where the chakra shield had been. Slowly, his face lifted to meet Hinata's and his usual emotionless demeanor replaced his confused look. "Obasa…I apologize." Neji's eyes remained on Hinata as he spoke to her father. The words seemed to float through the room through the otherwise silent room.

"Lady Hinata, you have improved." An unusual smile crossed Neji's face, "I would be honored to fight you." The sly smile remained on Hinata's face as she formed her Jukken stance and awaited his attack.

Neji eyed Hinata's stance, one that she had developed after training with Jiraya and Naruto. 'A new stance,' he thought to himself as his enjoyment over the upcoming fight seemed to intensify. He quickly formed his stance and lunged at Hinata again.

After what seemed like an entire battle, Neji was worn. Every attack he had tried Hinata either blocked or dodged, but she had yet to strike him. After an unsuccessful combination, Hinata again created separation. Neji took the chance to express his thoughts through heavy breathes, "Lady Hinata, why haven't you tried to strike me?"

Hinata remained in her stance a good distance away. Her breathes were calm and controlled as she spoke, "I do not want to hurt you, Neji-san."

Neji's face formed into a smile once again as he laughed softly, "Lady Hinata, I need to feel your strength." He formed his stance again and lunged.

Hinata again blocked and dodged his attacks, but this time when she had a chance to strike she took it. Neji had attacked with a straight right to her chest, but she had easily deflected his attack leaving his chest open for attack. In a less than a blink, Hinata forced both chakra filled palms into his chest pushing him back several meters.

The pain forced Neji's eyes to look down into his chest. Before he looked back up it was too late as Hinata was already standing in front of him in her stance. "SIXTY-FOUR PALMS STRIKE," she yelled out. Neji felt like he was in slow motion as he felt all of Hinata's 64 jukken strikes against his body, followed by a closed punch to his chest.

Neji's body was sent flying back, and landed on the ground unable to move. He lay staring at the ceiling. He was caught between the feeling of losing and the sense of Hinata's strength. As he lay there, Hinata rushed to him and knelt beside his downed body. The feeling of losing instantly vanished as he looked into Hinata's worried face, "I'm sorry, Neji-san. I didn't want to…"

Neji looked into Hinata's face and smiled, "Lady Hinata, you have gotten much stronger." Hinata pulled away slightly, stunned by his remarks.

"HINATA!"

The loud yell startled Hinata as she turned her face from the fallen Neji to her father. She slowly got to her feet. "Hai," she spoke with confidence. As she stared at her father, he turned his face to Hanabi and whispered something inaudible. Hanabi rose to her feet and walked to the door. She slid the door open and disappeared.

"Hinata," Hiashi did not rise to his feet, nor did he show any change of emotion, "we have much to discuss... when you return." He looked back at the ANBU black-op in the corner and gave him a slight nod. The ANBU ninja rose to his feet and walked towards Hinata.

Hinata had the utmost confidence in herself thanks to Naruto, but the sight of an ANBU ninja walking towards her made her shiver. The ANBU ninja stopped several meters from Hinata and she instinctively moved into her Jukken stance. A slight laugh escaped the ANBU's lips. "I am not here to fight you, Hinata," he spoke as he reached for his mask.

"HINATA!" Hanabi had been sent to bring Naruto from the gates to the main chamber and he rushed towards Hinata at the very sight of her. He stopped only inches away and jumped in front of her in his fighting stance. "Who are you?" Naruto eyed the ANBU ninja.

The ANBU ninja paused with his hands on his mask. "Good, both of you are here." He lowered his mask and revealed his face. "I am Risho… and I've been sent to teach you some control…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I will get the next chapter out soon... promise...


	13. Chapter 13 Risho

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...

Thank you for all who put up with my EXTREME lack of an update... please enjoy...

**Chapter 13 --- Risho**

Naruto and Hinata waited at the gates of the village. It had been only a short time since they had stood in front of the unmasked ANBU ninja and Hiashi in the main chamber of the Hyuuga Complex. Risho, the ANBU ninja, commanded them to pack their equipment and wait at the village gates before disappearing from the room in a small cloud of smoke.

_Hiashi rose from his position and turned to walk from the room. "Father…" In all the confusion of the moment Hinata could barely believe that it was her voice that spoke. _

_Hiashi paused and slowly turned back to face his daughter, "When you return…" his face showed no change in emotion as he again turned and left the room. _

_Unlike Hiashi, __Hinabi__ failed to keep the cool, emotionless look pressed upon her face. As her father left the room an impressed smile formed on __Hinabi's__ face. She passed Hinata and Naruto as she walked over to the downed Neji. After leaning over his body and quickly examining him she turned her head and spoke to her sister for the first time, "Wow… you really got him…" she turned back to __Neji's__ body._

"Let's go…" The still unfamiliar sound of Risho's voice forced a break in Hinata's thoughts. She blinked heavily as the main chamber disappeared and she once again stood in front of the village gates. Risho said nothing else as he turned and started to walk into the forest.

After several hours of silence, the three ninja were walking down what seemed to be a seldom used road. Naruto had been fighting the urge to talk since they first started out, and finally broke the silence, "Risho-sen…. " he paused for a second. "Risho-sensei, what are we doing?"

The ANBU ninja walking ahead of the two ninja turned his head as he walked, but not enough to see the two behind him, "I am not your sensei, so do not refer to me as such." He turned his head back and they walked in silence for a short, awkward time before Risho answered, "We are going to a place where you two can train in solitude. We are here." A small, seemingly long abandoned house came into view just off the road. As they neared the shack-like house Risho stopped, "Place your equipment into the house and return out here."

Naruto and Hinata entered the house. It was only large enough to hold several people and from the outside it looked like it had not been used in years. When they entered they were surprised to see two sleeping bags laying waiting on the floor and a pantry with enough supplies to feed the three for several months. "What the hell?" Naruto spoke as he threw his bag into the corner and quickly surveyed the room.

When the two walked back to Risho he was standing with his back to the two ninja. They stopped several meters away. There was a long, confused silence, broken by Risho, "I have been assigned to teach you control over the nine-tailed fox that you both have access to," both Naruto and Hinata were stunned that anyone else knew about their connection, but Risho could not see their awed faces, "I need both of you to do exactly as I say while we are training. Understood?" Risho turned around as the two ninjas wiped the stunned looks from their faces and nodded. He slowly walked towards them, "Bow your heads and close your eyes." The two did as they were told.

Only a second had passed when a shock ran through Naruto's body. Hinata let out a horrifying scream that pierced through his mind and forced his eyes to open wide to an image he could not believe. Hinata lay on the floor next to him with blood splattered on her jacket while Risho stood in front of her body with his eyes down upon her and a bloody kunai his hands. Naruto couldn't move as he looked down at Hinata, "Wha…" was all that escaped his mouth.

Risho's eyes stayed on Hinata as he started to laugh a cold, heartless laugh. He slowly turned his head to the stunned Naruto, "That was easy." His voice was empty and hollow.

Naruto looked at Risho in disbelief for a brief moment before his legs gave in and he fell to his knees. He leaned towards Hinata and felt for her heartbeat. There was none. He reached up to her neck and prayed for a pulse. Again, there was none. The change was so much more sudden than it had ever been as Naruto's body was surrounded by the demon's red chakra.

From down on his knees Naruto leaned on his far hand and swung a kick at Risho, but Risho had anticipated the attack and leaped backwards. There he stood, waiting, as if daring Naruto to attack. Naruto took one last look at Hinata and rose to his feet to face Risho, "Why?" Naruto could hear the demon's voice overpower his own. He didn't wait for Risho to respond, but instead lunged at him without another thought.

Naruto threw several punches, but Risho dodged them with little effort. After several misses Risho again jumped back from Naruto, "So this is the fox demon?" Naruto stood there panting, not from being tired but from anger. "I have been waiting to see this for so long." Risho had a hint of enjoyment in his voice. Naruto's mind again screamed 'attack' as he lunged at him, and again Risho dodged all of his attacks and leapt back.

"And why is that?" Naruto's rage had not subsided, but he was surprised to hear his own voice. He still wanted to attack Risho, but this time he quickly developed a plan of attack. He again lunged at Risho and threw a right punch. As Risho dodged the punch he was surprised to see Naruto jump into the air. In a flash, Naruto pulled five kunai from his pouch and threw them all at Risho. None of the Kunai were aimed directly at the victim, but thrown so that if he moved at all one would hit him.

The kunai were thrown so fast that Risho knew he had no chance to move from his position. 'Clever,' he thought to himself, 'maybe he'll understand faster than I thought.' Naruto used his chakra to drop as fast as the kunai were thrown and, as Risho could not move, came down with a devastating right hand that connected with Risho's head. The impact forced the ANBU ninja through 2 trees and into the wall of a nearby rock cliff. Naruto was sure that the force of the punch had killed him, but as the dust settled he could not believe his eyes. Risho was slowly walking towards him without a scratch on his body.

Even from far away Risho could see the disbelief on Naruto's face. As he neared the suprised ninja Risho paused and spoke in a calm voice, "Do you understand yet Naruto?"

"UNDERSTAND WHAT?!" Naruto screamed with a mixture of confusion and anger. The voice that echoed through the partially destroyed forest was completely his own, and this only furthered his confusion. He looked from Risho down to his own right hand, which was still covered in a layer of red chakra. 'The demon…' he thought to himself.

"What's going on…" as Naruto looked up everything was black. There were no trees or the rock cliff or the small house; there was only Risho standing before him unscarred. Naruto looked down to where Hinata's body was, there was nothing. His mind quickly replayed the last few moments. He was using the demon's chakra, but still used his own voice and was able to think and not just rage blindly out of control. Naruto finally understood, "This is genjutsu."

"Yes, Naruto," Risho voice echoed from everywhere, "Hinata came to that conclusion much quicker than you did."

Naruto again looked down at his chakra covered hand with a sense of realization, "And that's why I can control myself, because Hinata too is using the demon's chakra."

Risho's face formed into a slight smile, the first appearance of emotion Naruto had seen from him, "Yes Naruto, as I thought the demon's power over you is severely weakened because it is split between you and Hinata. That's why you were able to have control."

Naruto quickly and easily built up enough chakra to break the genjutsu. The blackness was replaced with the undamaged forest; he quickly took in his surroundings. Hinata lay next to him on the ground, apparently unharmed and peaceful, while Risho remained standing in front of him. His eyes focused on the ninja in front of him as Risho spoke, "Naruto, do not move." In a flash, Risho's body appeared directly in front of Naruto with his left palm an inch from the chakra covering Naruto's forehead. Again a slight smile was on his face, "Naruto, you could have attacked me. You're listening…" With these last words he quickly pressed his palm past the demon's chakra and onto Naruto's forehead.

The smile on Naruto's face did not disappear as the layer of chakra surrounding his body vanished. "Yeah…" he whispered before he fell to the ground next to Hinata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft but continuous thud woke Hinata. As she sat up in her sleeping bag she noticed that she was inside the house with Naruto, but Risho was not to be found. The view from the window told her that it was already dark outside and raining softly. She activated her byakugon and searched for the missing ANBU ninja. She spotted him just outside the house; he was on one knee and looked like he was speaking to someone. Hinata was surprised to see a small toad sitting on a branch speaking rapidly. Risho nodded and the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hinata's eyes grew wide as Risho turned his head and seemed to look directly into her eyes. She deactivated her byakugon and layed back down, pretending to sleep. She waited for Risho to enter the house, but he never did. She didn't dare look for him again, and after a long while she fell back to sleep. She awoke in the morning to Naruto shaking her sleeping body.

"Hinata, Hinata…" Naruto's voice was excited. He stopped shaking her as her eyes opened slowly, "Come on Hinata, it's already late…" Hinata looked towards the window and saw the sun shining brightly. She quickly rose and cleaned up before going outside with Naruto. Risho was waiting for them, again with his back to them.

As the two approached the ANBU ninja he spoke, "Sleeping in, Hinata?" Hinata was embarrassed. She put her head down and started mumbling an apology, "No Hinata, I'm sure it's only because of what you saw last night." Her head instantly lifted, 'How did he know?' she thought to herself. Naruto stood there confused, looking from Risho to Hinata.

"Do not worry about that right now," Risho continued, "the Hokage has instructed me to inform you of any news I learn…" he paused and turned to face the two, "and any other questions you two may have." There was a silence, and Naruto thought that this was the moment to ask Risho how he knew so much about the fox-demon. But as he opened his mouth to speak, Risho broke the silence, "There will be time for those questions soon Naruto. Right now," he placed his hands together, "I need both of you to close your eyes and remember how you felt yesterday. How you felt when you summoned the demon's chakra." The two did as they were told, but neither wanted to remember how it felt to see the other die.

"You didn't do it Naruto," Naruto heard Risho's voice and opened his eyes. His entire surroundings were black and Risho was all he could see. Naruto knew he didn't want to picture Hinata dead again and stood with his eyes on the floor unable to act. "Does this help?" As Naruto lifted his eyes Risho was wearing an evil smile as his left arm up was suddenly wrapped around a struggling Hinata. Naruto knew instantly that this was again genjutsu, but the sight still angered him beyond his own control. A flash of red mixed with the blackness surrounding him as the Kyuubi's chakra was released.

After hours of fighting, Naruto was exhausted, but the demon's chakra was keeping him upright and fighting. He had understood long ago that this was only an exercise to help him learn to control the demon's chakra and he was excited to be in total control of himself while the red chakra surrounded his body. He stood far from Risho ready to attack again, but instead of waiting for Naruto to attack again Risho spoke, "Naruto, we are done." Naruto understood. He placed his arms at his sides so Risho could knock him out with his palm as he did the previous day. He closed his eyes and waited. "No, Naruto," he opened his eyes and looked at Risho. "You need to learn how to dispel the demon's chakra on your own." Naruto was stunned. He could never remember how the demon's chakra had disappeared before.

"How?" Naruto asked.

Risho started to walk towards him, "I don't know, but…" he stopped and placed his hands together; the genjutsu was released and the forest reappeared. His eyes looked towards something on the floor to his left.

Naruto followed his eyes, "HINATA!" Hinata lay on her side.

"Hinata has not gained the level of control that you have, so I was forced to dispel the chakra myself." He held his left palm up towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened. There was an inscription on Risho's palm and Naruto could swear that he had seen it before, but he couldn't remember where or when. "Wha…"

Risho started to walk towards him again, "Naruto, you need to learn how to dispel the chakra on your own." Risho knew that it was too much to expect him to progress so quickly. He raised his left palm towards Naruto's forehead, "We have only 6 months. If you learn to dispel the chakra on your own I promise that I will tell you anything you wish to know." Naruto remained still as Risho pressed his palm into Naruto's forehead. He blacked out.

_Four months passed in the same fashion: the two would be willingly put into __genjutsu__ and learn to better control the Kyuubi's power. Hinata would frequently awake in the middle of the night, but fought the urge to use her Byakugan to see Risho outside. It took Naruto only one month to learn to dispel the demon's chakra on his own and, with his help, Hinata learned in only four; an amazing achievement. _

_The remaining two months were split into morning and evening training sessions. The morning sessions were spent with each ninja taking control of the demon individually and learning how to control the release of the chakra into their bodies. Naruto was quite used to this, but only now could he learn to constrict the chakra's release to that of his maximum usage without having it split with Hinata. Risho had feared that any level past that would allow the Kyuubi to gain control. _

_Risho had come to notice that Hinata's chakra control was excellent. Although she had initially feared using the demon's chakra without Naruto, she quickly learned to control its release and soon could use the demon's chakra to its maximum power._

_The evening training sessions were spent with Naruto and Hinata fighting each other with the demon's full power running through both of them; Risho would sit and watch the two go back and forth for hours. Both Naruto and Hinata had long since agreed that neither would hold back in training, especially when pitted against each other. With the Kyuubi's chakra, Hinata's jukken attacks were increased to near fatal power, but Naruto was fast and agile enough to only be struck with 2 training ending blows. Those attacks were the only times that the fighting ended with a clear cut winner. _

Six months had passed since Naruto and Hinatas' first encounter with Risho. They both awoke in the early morning; not to the sun shining on their bodies, but to their internal clocks that woke them every morning at the same time. Both ninja lifted their heads from their sleeping bags and reached for their clothes. Hinata was surprised as Naruto let out a tiny yelp. She quickly turned her head towards the door to see Risho sitting, waiting for them with his ANBU mask on. "Get dressed and get outside." His words were spoken quickly. He rose and left the small house; Naruto and Hinata followed when they were fully dressed. As the two walked out, they stopped in their usual spots. Risho also stood in the same spot he always did in the morning, 10 meters away with his back to them. The only difference between this morning and the previous ones was that Risho was wearing his ANBU Black Ops mask.

The two stood there, quiet; this was normal. They were not to talk at all, only listen for Risho's instructions and follow obediently. Risho stood looking away from them for a slightly longer time than usual, and the two could sense that something was different about this morning. He finally spoke without turning, "Today will be our last day together, and," he slowly turned to them, the ANBU mask now seemed awkward on his face, "if you are lucky, we will never meet again."

Neither Naruto nor Hinata knew what to make of this statement. They did not look at each other but stared wide-eyed at Risho. The shock of their last sight of Risho was not due to love or admiration for him, but from the respect that came from his successful development of their abilities. His presence, although uncomfortable and sometimes unwanted, had become an all too familiar part of their lives. Naruto's mind raced; the usual silence was broken by his loud voice, "WHY!?" His face was not worried, but angry. As he spoke he knew that he had done something he should not have, but if this was their last meeting it didn't matter. "SO IS THAT IT? YOU'RE DONE?!" Naruto looked ready to attack.

Hinata's worry had quickly faded as a sudden thought occurred. She placed her hand on Naruto's chest without looking at him and, just as always, he instantly calmed down. She looked up at Risho, "Naruto-kun told me that you had once promised to tell us anything we wanted if we could dispel the demon's chakra. Is that true?" Naruto was suprised, he could barely remember telling Hinata that on their first night in the small house. He looked at Hinata; she was still looking at Risho. Her eyes were not questioning, but demanding.

Risho stood for a moment, as if Hinata's request was unexpected. "What is it you want to know, Hinata?" His voice was not shaky or unsure, he spoke with a calm steadiness.

Hinata took a step towards Risho. Naruto was surprised at Hinata's sudden boldness. "Everything…" Her answer seemed simple, but she had so many questions that it was the only suitable response.

Risho had not expected this to happen, but he had already planned on telling Naruto and Hinata everything. He had been ordered by Tsunade to explain who he was and report any news he learned, but he had decided himself that he would wait until their last day. "I am…" he had to pause because both Naruto and Hinata had jumped back, as if expecting retaliation to their questions. He waited for the two to become calm before he started again, "I am the head of S-919, a secret organization within the ANBU Black Ops. We were founded at the request of the 4th Hokage on the day of his death; our original purpose was to protect Konoha in the event of the Kyuubi's release." He stopped to let the words sink in.

Naruto was confused, but Hinata seemed to be in complete control of her emotions. "That's why you know so much about the fox demon? And about our connection?"

Risho was glad that Hinata understood, "Yes, Hinata. We have watched Naruto since his body's acceptance of the Kyuubi. We are unable to follow Naruto on missions, but both Kakashi and Jiraya have been entrusted with keeping the Kyuubi under control." Naruto seemed to snap out of a daze at the mention of Kakashi and Jirayas' unkown involvement. "Both have been quite successful with the chakra dispersing inscription." Risho lifted his left hand towards them and showed the inscription tattooed on his palm.

Naruto suddenly realized where he had seen that inscription. He had seen a printing of it in Jiraya's bag during their training, and when he asked about it he was told that it was one of their most important training supplies. Before he could speak his mind, Hinata spoke, "Have you been watching me as well?" Her voice held an air that suggested she already knew the answer.

Risho nodded, "Yes Hinata. At the request of the Hokage and Jiraya, we allowed the passing of the chakra sharing technique that S-919 developed, and we have kept a watchful eye on you since that time. Due to your Byakugon," Risho paused. Even with the mask on his face Hinata could sense he was looking directly at her, "we have been forced to increase our stealthness when watching the two of you."

Naruto did not let a moment of silence pass before he filled the forest with his anger, "YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING ME?! ALL MY LIFE?" The trees seemed to sway with his voice, and when he stopped talking they stood unmoving.

"Yes Naruto. We have watched you all your life." His voice was a stark contrast to Naruto's, calm and controlled. "We had to insure that the Kyuubi was not released."

Naruto listened to the words while his anger grew inside of him. He wanted to yell, to scream, but his brain would not let him talk above a whisper, "Why?" The words barely reached Risho, but he heard them clearly. "Why didn't you just kill me?" Naruto was no longer looking at Risho but at the floor, "Or didn't you know? If you kill me, you kill the damned fox." Hinata lost her composure and looked at Naruto in shock. Naruto eyed the floor for only a moment. His eyes slowly lifted, as if expecting an attack that he would not try to dodge.

Risho could see the sadness on Naruto's face, but as he spoke his voice held no sympathy, "Yes, we thought that your death would end the Kyuubi's existence. The Fourth, however, made only one demand of us: that your life be spared." Naruto's eyes widened as Risho continued, "Our only mission was to watch over you and ensure that the Kyuubi stay locked inside your body, but as of recently we have been forced to change our purpose." There seemed to be a momentary tone of unease in his voice.

Naruto could barely take in the words that he was hearing. The Fourth wanting to spare his life, the unknown constant survelience, other's knowledge of the fox demon within him; it was too much. He barely heard Hinata speak. "You said 'Original Purpose.' What is the new purpose of S-919?" The name of the secret organization rolled off of her tounge as if she had spoken it many times before.

Risho did not hesitate to answer, "Our new purpose is to ensure that you both become able to utilize the power of the Kyuubi to your full extent." Naruto could not help but think back to Gaara and how the Village Hidden in the Sand used and exploited him. Risho had noticed his stunned face, "We do not wish to exploit you two in any way, we only wish to you allow the use of the enhanced abilities that your specific conditions grant you." Naruto wasn't completely relieved, but hearing this did sort of calm him. Risho could see the change in his face and continued, "We just wish…"

There was nothing anyone could do. With all the tension built up during the conversation, the speed of the kunai cutting through the air was too fast for any reaction. Risho's body fell limp to the floor; a kunai with an explosive tag sticking out from his back.

Both Naruto and Hinatas' natual instincts kicked in. Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pocket and hurled it at the explosive tag. It caught the tag and dragged it through the air. The kunai landed a good distance from Risho's body and the tag detonated causing the surrounding area to be shrouded in a thick smoke. "SHELTER JUTSU!" They both yelled just in time to protect themselves from the next pair of kunai. The explosions caused the forest to be lost in smoke. Hinata had activated her Byakugon and spotted their attackers quickly. Their conversation was brief.

"Two of them!"

"Where? Hinata is this…"

"NO! Straight ahead!"

Both jumped out of the thick smoke; red chakra surrounding their bodies. Naruto lunged straight ahead for an attacker he could not see. Hinata jumped off into a tree and to her left towards the second attacker.

As Naruto exited the smoke he could see his attacker, 'An ANBU mask!' he thought quickly inside his head. Hinata's thoughts had been exactly the same when she saw the two attackers. Naruto did not ask any questions; instead he summoned his shadow clones. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" It seemed as if the ANBU ninja had been expecting this as just prior to Naruto's jutsu, he pulled several kunai out and flung them. Naruto turned his head in disbelief as the kunais hit every clone just as they were summoned and he was left standing alone in front of his attacker.

His attacker took the chance that Naruto offered and lunged at him with his left palm out. The attacker let out a scream of rage, a woman's scream. This caught Naruto's attention 'A woman?' he thought, but just as he turned his head he made out the inscription on the woman's palm; it was the same inscription that Risho had on his left palm. Naruto quickly threw his right arm out and caught the attacker's wrist before it could reach him. They stood for a moment; Naruto's red eyes staring into the mask of his attacker. The woman again took advantage of Naruto's distraction and quickly pulled a kunai from her pack and thrust it towards him. She had barely heard the words of his justu as her kunai stopped against a shield of red chakra. She stared down at the chakra shield; now Naruto took advantage of the situation. In a flash, he had released the shield and swung at the ANBU attacker, but as he swung he began to think of the situation and did not strike with his full power. Even so, the attack was enough to send the ANBU ninja through two trees.

Hinata had understood much quicker than Naruto. Her byakugon had allowed her to instantly see the chakra inscription on her attacker's palm and she had realized almost instantly what was occurring. As she landed in front of her attacker she stood calm and controlled. His attack was fast, but so was her defense, "SHEILD JUTSU!" The kunai struck her shield and fell, the exploding tag attached to the end was still sizziling. She released the jutsu and picked it up off the floor; the ANBU ninja did not move. She held it in front of her, taking her eyes off the frozen ninja and watching the explosive tag. With her free hand she wrapped her chakra covered hand around the tag; a small puff of smoke escaped. She looked up at the ninja with a sly smile and flung the kunai back at him.

The attacker stood for a moment as if waiting for the kunai to stike him. He finally regained the movement of his body and leaped into the air before the kunai could hit. Hinata jumped from branch to branch with a speed that the ANBU ninja had not seen and just as the ANBU ninja was at the apex of his jump Hinata lunged at him, her palm thrust out towards his chest. The attacker made to defend himself as best he could in the situation, but just as her attack was to strike there was nothing. Hinata disappeared and reappeared behind the ninja. She struck her Jukken pose midair and hit several spots in the ninja's legs; the attacks were so fast that he could not make out the different strikes.

As the two landed, the ANBU ninja fell to the floor. He tried to stand up, but it was useless; his legs would not work. After trying in vain to stand he used his hands to sit. It was at that moment that Hinata heard the blast of Naruto sending the other attacker through the trees and, seeing her enemy downed and no longer a threat, Hinata rushed to make sure he was ok.

Naruto was walking towards his downed attacker when suddenly he heard a simultaneous yell that filled the forest, "CHAKRA CAGE JUTSU!" Naruto's entire surroundings turned a light shade of blue and he was frozen where he stood; his ears filled with an unfamiliar buzz. His body would just not move, no matter how hard he tried. That, however, did not stop him from trying in vain. He only stopped when he started to hear something other than buzzing. It was very faint at first but he could instantly recognize it, 'Naruto-kun…' It was Hinata. He thought that it was coming from the inscription on his back, but as it grew louder and louder he sensed that her voice was coming closer to him. As the voice got closer, he watched helpless as Hinata walked beside him and stood in front of his eyes.

Hinata's body was no longer surrounded by the demon's red chakra, only by the blue of the enemy's jutsu. She smiled at Naruto's frozen body, "Naruto-kun," her voice held a slight sense of laughter and she was smiling as she spoke, "dispel the chakra."

Naruto was confused, but he did as he was told. As the red chakra disappeared he could suddenly move his body. He looked at both his arms as he waved them up and down. Content with his newfound movement he asked, "Hinata, what's going on?"

Hinata shot a quick look over her shoulder where she knew her enemy was slowly recovering. When she turned back to Naruto her face was no longer smiling, "I think it's the rest of S-919."

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed out. "Then why are they attacking us?"

Hinata put her finger up to her mouth to quiet Naruto as she shot another look over her shoulder, "I think this is some sort of last test. I don't think their trying to kill us, but…" her face turned almost sour, "I can't be sure."

The two looked at each other for only a moment before the sound of rushing footsteps could be heard. Each turned around to see their attackers running towards them; there was no time to finsish their conversation. Without the Kyuubi's chakra, both ninjas' power and speed were decreased and they knew that this encounter was going to be more difficult than their last. After training together for so long, however, the two had developed excellent teamwork, and both decided that they would only survive this attack if they worked together. The both took one step away from each other and waited for their attackers to come closer.

As the female ninja ran towards Naruto she quickly formed several hand signs. "Rising Earth Jutsu!" she yelled as the ground in front of her quick feet started to rise and rise until she seemed to be running up a hill towards him.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out just as his attacker leaped off the hill high above him. As gravity pulled her towards him he noticed three foot-long claw pertruding from the gauntlet on her right wrist. Two of the clones jumped to meet the attacker but she sliced through one, landed a heel to the face of the other, and continued falling. Her claws hit their mark, completely penetrating Naruto's chest and extending through his back. "IT'S A TRANSFORMATION!" the attacker yelled out to her accomplice. She pulled her claws from the piece of wood that replaced Naruto and leaped back.

The other attacker had slowed tremendously and stopped almost 15 meters from the two young ninja, "POISON MIST" he screamed out as he held his hand near his mouth. A large cloud of purple smoke surrounded Naruto and Hinata; loud coughing could be heard. Then there was nothing.

As the smoke cleared, the two ANBU ninja neared Naruto and Hinata cautiously. Each stood over their target for several quiet moments before a voice broke the silence, "You were not supposed to kill them you fucking fool!" Risho's voice was loud and angry; he stood unharmed before them. They both turned to face their leader as the chakra cage surrounding them disappeared.

"I…You!" The male ninja responded, "You said we were to use extreme force! You said they were capable of fighting back!" The ANBU ninja's words were loud but his voice seemed scared.

There was a long silence as Risho put his head down. His two subordinates looked from their leader to each other and back again knowing that they should remain quiet. They were both stunned to hear Risho laugh out loud; a heavy laugh. The two ANBU ninja looked at their leader confused. Risho's laughter stopped and he looked towards them, "I think you two may have been out of action for some time to have a pair of kids trick you." The two ANBU ninja looked at each other and then down at Naruto and Hinatas' bodies. To the ninja's amazement, the two bodies disappeared in puffs of smoke revealing two large holes in the earth.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" was the last thing the attackers heard before they felt their hair pulled back and cold tips of two kunai held to their throats. Hinata stood behind the male ninja and Naruto behind the female while shadow clones stood holding the wrists of both attackers.

"WHAT!" the female ninja yelled out in shock. Naruto pulled harder and harder on her hair.

Risho again let out a laugh. He was the only one that seemed to be in a cheerful mood as both Naruto and Hinata wore looks of complete seriousness and the ANBU ninjas seemed only moments from death. As his laughter died he spoke out in a joyous tone, "Naruto, Hinata, I'm sure you already understand what's going on here." Both Naruto and Hinata nodded, but neither released their hold on their attackers. "Lower your weapons," Risho spoke in a more serious voice as he pulled two shurriken from his pack and tossed them at the shadow clones causing them to disappear. Both Naruto and Hinata seemed hesitant, but each lowered their kunai and stored them back in their packs before stepping back.

"Why did you do this?" Hinata was the first to speak.

Risho did not hesitate to answer, "The others needed to see your progress." He turned from Hinata to face each subordinate in turn, "I supposed you two are both satisfied?"

The female ninja was rubbing the spot on her neck where Naruto was holding the kunai; a small trickle of blood flowing from it. "Yeah… but what the hell happened?" Her voice was angry and confused.

"Well, you seemed to underestimate their power without the Kyuubi." Risho spoke in an amused tone. "From what I saw, before your last attack on Naruto he summoned his shadow clones. He used two of the clones and the transformation jutsu to distract you, and when you…," he turned to the male ninja, "when you used the poison mist he used two more clones to cover their mouths. Is that correct so far?" He looked at Naruto and he nodded; his eyes were locked onto the female ANBU ninja. "And then, from here I'll speculate, you two dove underground while one of the clones turned into Hinata before they fell dead covering your entry underground." Both ANBU ninja looked behind them to see the holes where Naruto and Hinata had come above ground. Risho did not wait for them, "What I don't understand is how you managed to keep the dead clones from disappearing for so long."

Finally the male ninja spoke, "It was the chakra sharing technique…" he spoke as if he had just come to an understanding long past due.

"Hai, Naruto borrowed my chakra to sustain the clones." Hinata was looking at the male ninja, but she spoke to Risho.

At this comment Risho let out a loud howl of laughter, "It seems your own jutsu has been used against you Amaro-san." Risho reached for the ANBU mask covering his face and lowered it, revealing his all-too familiar face to Naruto and Hinata. The two subordinates followed his example and lowered their masks.

"To think," the male ninja spoke, "that these two would be able to use the technique so well." Naruto could see a pleased look come over the man's face. He seemed older than Risho, only slightly, and his face had a deep scar along his left cheek. As Hinata stared into the face of her attacker she could not help but think that he had been in many hard battles.

"I don't think they used it that well," the female spoke out. Naruto's eyes shot towards her, his face full of rage. Her eyes were staring directly back at him and a deep seeded hatred seemed to be etched on her face. Despite the anger Naruto felt, he couldn't help but think that he was looking at something he had seen so many times before.

"Siro-san, these two seemed to have you beat." Risho spoke as if amused at her comment. There was no response. "Naruto, Hinata," Risho's voice grew very serious. He knew that his was the time to finish explaining. "We are S-919; this is Siro and Amaro," he held a hand out towards each of the attacking ANBU ninja. "We were the only witnesses to the Fourth Hokage's imprisonment of the Kyuubi within Naruto," he paused in silent memory of the Hokage's passing, "and have since that day we have sworn to protect the Village Hidden in the Leaves from the realease of the Kyuubi."

Risho could see that both of them were speechless. "Myself and Amaro were former members of the Hokage's ANBU three-man team…"

Hinata interrupted his comments, "He's a medical ninja." Risho was glad that Hinata could decipher that on her own, "That's why he recovered so quickly from my Jukken attacks." Her eyes were still on her former attacker.

"Yes Hinata, you are correct. Siro is the sister of Fourth Hokage. Naruto, she is your last liv…"

"RISHO! QUIET!" Siro yelled out. Her eyes had not moved from Naruto's and she started to shake in anger.

Risho was not surprised by this outburst, "Yes Siro, I apologize." There was a strange silence and Risho thought it best to change the subject as best he could. "Hinata," he continued, "you saw me the first night, right? Or don't you remember?" Hinata's gaze drifted slowly to Risho. With everything that had just happened she had completely forgotten seeing Risho outside of the small house on their first rainy night. She nodded slightly. Risho answered her silent question, "Jiraya has been watching several members of the Akutsuki, and every night his toads bring me reports of their movements." At the mention of the Akutsuki, Naruto's face lost all emotion and he turned to Risho. Hinata's face grew worried; she had been told of the group by Naruto, but had never heard anyone else speak the group's name.

All was quiet. After a while, Risho decided it best to continue. He had been informed by Kakashi that the name he was about speak was taboo with Naruto, but it was something he had to tell him, "It would seem," he did not know how they would take the news, "that Uchiha Sasuke has dispatched most of the known members of the Akutsuki." He eyed Naruto, who suddenly seemed as if he were about to drop dead of shock. "Uchiha Itachi is still alive." The mention of Sasuke's name was devastating to Naruto, but the sound of Itachi's was almost unbearable.

Naruto could barely breathe, but Risho knew that Naruto had to hear what he had learned. "Naruto!" he yell at him. Naruto tried to regain his composure but it was useless, "Naruto he is not after you! He is after the Kyuubi and he is close!" Risho's voice was not angry; it was as if he was trying to speak loud enough for the message to stay in Naruto's head. After a quiet moment with both ANBU ninjas and Hinata watching the two Risho's voice became lower, "You are a ninja, you both are ninjas; and very good ones." He turned to look at Hinata as well. "We cannot fight your battles for you. There is nothing more we can do for now." Naruto looked up at Risho with his eyes wide. "Don't worry Naruto, I know that both of you have the strength to over come any enemy, even the Uchihas."

There were no good byes or hugs. With a few puffs of smoke Naruto and Hinata were left standing alone in the forest. Both looked around for any sign of either Risho or their attackers. The only thing they could find was a small roll of parchment on the floor. Hinata opened the parchment to find a map back to the city and instructions for them to leave at once.

They took a long while to finally collect their equipment from the house and set off back home. They had learned to control the Kyuubi, but the announcement of the nearing Itachi had shadowed their achievements. The walk home was long and quiet; neither spoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14 No Rest for the Weary

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... **

Chapter 14 – No Rest for the Weary

The journey home was a quiet one; neither wanted the silence to continue, but neither felt strong enough to break it. They were traveling at the same pace they have used to get to the small shack, but the quiet journey back seemed to take so much longer. Neither even bothered to pick their head up as the sight of the Village Gates came into view.

As the two walked into the village it was early in the evening and very few people were walking the streets. They walked towards Naruto's apartment without a word, but when they walked past the street that lead to the Hyuuga Complex Hinata stopped. Naruto had instantly noticed but continued to walk on a few steps before stopping. He turned and picked his head up to look down the street to where he knew Hinata wanted so desperately to go. He turned to look at Hinata; his voice was somber, "Hinata, you can go if you want. I won't stop you." He watched her eyes as they viewed the path to her old home.

Hinata continued to look down the road, but her mind was set long ago, "No, Naruto-kun… it can wait." She turned to look at him; she did not wear a smile but somehow her face was still reassuring. "I want to be with you." With that they both continued walking down the road to Naruto's apartment.

The night was just as quiet as their previous hours together. They both showered and climbed into bed with little more than a complete sentence to one another. As they lay there, Hinata's back pressed against Naruto's chest, Naruto wrapped his arm around her. She could feel a slight, constant vibration; Naruto's body was shaking. "Naruto-kun…" she spoke out into the silence of the night.

Although his words or attitude did not show it, Naruto's mind had been racing all day. Thoughts of the Siro, Sasuke, and Itachi played over and over through his head. When Hinata stopped at the intersection earlier, however, all those thought were pushed aside. Since that moment, the moment that Hinata chose him over returning home, she was all he could think of; and it pained him. It was his fault that she was forced to leave in the first place, it was his fault she was put in the hospital, and it was his fault that Itachi was now after her as well. As he lay there with her he couldn't control his body. "Hinata, I'm sorry…" She could tell that he was trying to hide his crying.

"Naruto-kun…" she tried to make her voice as normal as possible, "you have nothing to be sorry about…" She moved her hand on top of his.

Hinata could feel Naruto's grip tighten around her body and his shaking increase. "Yes I do…" As he whispered the words into her ear Hinata could tell that he wanted to scream them out. "It's all my fault," he spoke though tears; she could feel them on the back of her neck. "I'm so sorry for getting you into all this."

Hinata turned her body around to face Naruto. She could see the silver streaks of tears running down his face; she rasied her hand to his face to softly wipe them away. "Naruto-kun…" she paused and watched a silver streak run onto the pillow, "I've made my choice. I love you and I would do anything for you." Naruto's eyes lit up and his body stopped shaking, "Even if it means risking my life for you…" 

Hinata's lips curled into a soft smile; Naruto feigned a smile but Hinata's last words made him feel even worse inside. Hinata leaned forward to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to touch, the sound of metal piercing wood rang through the room.

Both Naruto and Hinata jumped up and stood on the bed bed prepared for an attack. Hinata had instinctively activated her Byakugon and quickly scanned for attackers. When she saw none she breathed a sigh of relief and place her hand on Naruto's tense shoulder, "Naruto-kun, there's no one out there." She jumped off the bed and headed for the source of the startling sound.

"What? Then what was that noise?" Naruto jumped off the bed and followed Hinata out onto the balcony. The two stared wide eyed as they noticed the source of the noise at the same time: a kunai stuck into the wooden railing of Naruto's balcony. A scroll hung from the kunai and was swinging back and forth. Hinata took a short cautios look at Naruto before reaching out and pulling the kunai from the railing.

The two walked back into Naruto's bedroom and Naruto lit two candles by his bed to light the room. Hinata sat on the bed and untied the scroll from the kunai; she placed the kunai next to one of the candles and held the scroll carefully in her hands. Hinata slowly unrolled the scroll as Naruto stood in front of her watching her movements with unreserved curiosity.

Naruto could not read the words written on the scroll from his position, but he knew exactly who had sent it. Naruto eyes lifted from the scroll to Hinata's face and a worried shock ran through his spine. Hinata's eyes were wide and her face was as white as her pupils. She did not look up, instead she read and reread the seemingly hastily written words on the scroll. With every passing second Naruto's worry increased, and it did not fade when Hinata finally lifted her eyes to meet his. "Naruto-kun… we have to pack," were the only words she could speak.

_Naruto, Hinata, you must leave tonight. I think they have Jiraya… please…_

There were very few lights to be seen as the Naruto and Hinata ran through the streets of the village in the middle of the night; the only building that showed any life through its windows was the Hokage's office. The two approached the lit office and, instead of using the door, Naruto ran up the side of the building; Hinata followed without hesitation. The two leapt through the window of the Hokage's office to find Tsunade standing alone in the middle of the room. The look on her face was like none Naruto had ever seen; her head was hung and her shoulders slouched. She made no acknowledgement of the ninjas' unusual entrance; her eyes were locked on the floor. Neither Naruto nor Hinata wanted to break the eerie silence that ensued; they stood and waited silently for Tsunade to look up.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tsunade lifted her head and cleared her throat. "I need…" her voice cracked and she lowered her head again. Both Naruto and Hinata could see the redness in her eyes and the dried streaks of tears on her face; she looked so much older than she normally did. It seemed as if 

another awkward silence was going to occur, but suddenly Tsunade began to speak again. Her voice was very quiet, "I need you to find him… Jiraya…" The two could see tears falling from her hidden face onto the floor.

Naruto took a step towards her, he had never seen her in such a pitiful way. He needed to stop her, "Tsunade…" As he lifted his hand towards her he suddenly realized that he had never called her by her name, but calling her 'Granny' or 'Old Lady' seemed so wrong at a moment like this. Even calling her 'Hokage' just didn't seem right.

This momumental moment seemed to slip past Tsunade as suddenly her face turned red, flush with anger and rage. Her voice seemed to shake the walls, "NO! JUST FIND HIM!" Her eyes shot up to Naruto's, eyes that seemed ready to kill without remorse. Their eyes stayed locked for only an instant, but her rage suddenly vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Her body seemed to lose all the life that it had just shown, the only proof of consciousness was her slow, weary walk to the chair behind her desk. As she dropped her body into the chair she tried in vain to regain the dignity that her title decreed. She placed her elbows on her desk and let her head sink into her hands, "I'm sorry." She had hoped that her voice was her usual strong one, it was not.

Naruto feared speaking again. "Lady Hokage, is there anything you can tell us?" Hinata's words were not soft or kind; she knew that if they were to find Jiraya they would need all the information they could get. Jiraya had done so much for her physically and mentally, the thought of him being in danger was devastating; but if they were to find him they would all need to remain emotionally calm. "If there is anything you know…" Her last words hung in the air; she couldn't help it as her voice seemed apologetic.

Tsunade lifted her head out of her hands. Hinata's calm and logical manner made her realize that she too had to remain calm and in control. Her eyes focused one at a time on the two young ninja standing before her. As she stared back and forth between them, she understood that even though she selfishly wanted to believe that she alone would risk her life to save Jiraya, he meant just as much to both Naruto and Hinata.

Tsundade wiped the tears from her face and cleared her throat before standing up. For the first time that night, she looked like the strongest ninja of the leaf, and not a pathetic little girl. Her face seemed less scared and more confident as she knew that she had called these two into her office because they all shared the same desire: to save Jiraya. "Naruto, Hinata," her words were more controlled than before, "Jiraya's last message to me said that he was too close to a pair of Akutsuki members and he feared that he had been discovered." Her eyes seemed to momentarily lose their new found sense of self control as she looked down at a crumpled letter on her desk. She looked back at the two, "He told me that if he did not respond again within two days that he would probably… he would probably…" she struggled to keep her composure, "be dead." These words had completely drained her of any poise she could muster and she dropped back down in her chair. "That was four days ago…" She was no longer looking at them. Instead, her eyes drifted tiredly to the ceiling.



Hinata couldn't help but remember seeing Risho speaking to the frog outside of the small shack months ago. 'He must have been communicating with Tsunade too,' she thought silently. She quickly ran through what Tsunade had said, nothing seemed to help. "Lady Hokage, did Jiraya-sama say where he was in his last message?" That would be where they would have to set out for tonight. Tsunade continued to stare at the ceiling in a daze, as if she had not heard the question.

Naruto could not remain quiet, "TSUNADE!" he yelled out. Her head seemed to snap towards him, an alarmed look etched on her face, "Where is Jiraya!?" Naruto's words were full of anger and fury.

Tsunade picked up the crumpled message that lay in front of her; her eyes stuggled to focus on the words that she had read so many times already. "Kirom…" The name seemed to slip out of her mouth quietly. She continued to stare at the paper in her hands simply for the fact that her hands would not let her put it down.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata turned to Naruto, "Kirom is not very far away. We should reach it by tomorrow evening." Hinata had been to the small village only once when she was young, but she remembered that there was a path that led directly there from Konoha. The village itself rested just outside the border of the fire country inside the grass country.

Naruto nodded to Hinata and turned back to face Tsunade who had dropped the paper and resumed her dead-like gaze of the ceiling, "Tsunade," she did not look at him, "we'll bring Jiraya back. I promise."

With those last words, the two turned and leapt out the window of the Hokage's office. They ran out of the village gates and continued their feveroush pace along the path to Kirom well into the night. After hours and hours of silent traveling, Hinata finally came to a stop. Naruto's face was livid as he stopped ahead of Hinata and turned around, "Why are we stopping?!" His voice was a loud, angry whisper. His thoughts had been only of saving Jiraya and punishing anyone who had helped attack him. He wanted to continue until he could go no further, but he would persist until he knew Jiraya was safe.

"Naruto-kun, we have had a very long day…" her voice carried a matter-of-fact tone, "and you heard the Hokage. We may have to go up against two members of the Akutsuki and we will need proper rest to even hope to stand a chance of surviving and retrieving Jiraya-sama." Hinata's face was calm, neither smiling nor frowning. Naruto's face reverted to surprise at Hinata's casual reference to the chance of their deaths. When Hinata had first heard Tsunade speak the name Akutsuki she recognized that an intense battle would most likely ensue, and that they would have only a slight chance of victory. During the journey to Kirom, she came to grips with the idea that this may be her and Naruto's last night together.

Naruto stood awestruck; he had no response. Hinata turned and walked into the forest, Naruto followed. They found a very small clearing in the dense forest to lay their large sleeping bag. They both silently undressed and climbed into the warm bag. The two lay side-by-side with Hinata's head on Naruto's shoulder and his right arm wrapped around her. All was quiet for a long time; they lay awake staring into the trees. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata spoke quietly, as if she thought he was asleep, "If this is our last night together, I want you to know that I am glad for everything that has happened." She felt 

him squeeze a little on her body. "I am glad that I was finally able to express my feelings for you and that I was able to share at least part of your life with you. If I could go back right now," Naruto, fully awake, held his breath, "I would do everything exactly the same."

Naruto was relieved of all worries he once had, Hinata had made her choice and he could only be thankful that it was for him. "Hinata," he spoke with gratitude, "I love you… and tonight…" he squeezed her as tight as he could, "Tonight will not be our last night together." He tried to make his words sound more like a promise and less like a prayer. Hinata nuzzled into his shoulder and fell asleep; as much as Naruto thought about Jiraya and Hinata, he too couldn't help but to fall asleep.

The sun had been in the sky for about an hour before it broke the cover of the trees and rested on the sleeping ninjas. They dressed in silence and resumed their journey to Kirom, and Jiraya. There were no words, none were needed. They stopped once during midday on a grassy hill to eat and rest briefly before returning on their journey. As the now reddish-orange sun was descending in the sky above them they suddenly stopped as an immense, maze-like bamboo forest lay before them. "Naruto-kun, we are in the grass country. Kirom is surrounded by this bamboo forest; it is not far away."

They both slowly and carefully entered the forest. They quickly found what looked like a very overly used path through the forest and set off at a fast walk. Naruto could not help but think that this forest was much creepier than the forest surround Konoha. There were noises obviously made by animals, but he had no idea what kind of animals they were. Soon, they approached a small, tattered signpost. It read: "Kirom Ahead." Scratched into the wood underneath the sign were the words: "visitors not welcome." The two ignored the unkind pseudo-welcome and continued on the path to Kirom.

As Naruto and Hinata reached Kirmo they realized that it was more like a giant crater within the bamboo forest; the bamboo trees seemed to suddenly stop on the boundry of the village. It was not a very large village but it was by no means small and there were many people walking through the streets. It took both ninja very little time to realize two things: every building was made of wood so that the setting sun cast an eerie orange glow on the entire village; and they were definitely not welcomed.

Naruto and Hinata had taken fewer than 10 steps out of the forest when a very young boy broke away from his mother and ran to them. "Are you two ninjas?" The little boy asked as he looked up at Hinata. His face seemed sweet.

Hinata smiled down at the little boy, "Yes we are…" She leaned over to rub the little boy's hair playfully. Her hand was suddenly retracted as the little boy kicked Hinata as hard as he could in the shin. "Wha…" The little boy ran back to his mother and the two walked away. Hinata rubbed her now sore shin, "Naruto-kun, what just happened?" Naruto simply stood there, stunned.

Although no one else was physical with the two, they could sense that the little boy's attitude towards them was shared by everyone else. As they continued deeper into the city, Hinata could notice that every passerby shifted their eyes away from them or mumbled something. Naruto, however, did not 

seem to notice anything awkward as he was preoccupied by looking into each establishment they passed. Hinata, feeling really uncomfortable now, turned to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, what are you looking for?"

Naruto did not turn to look at her, instead he looked into the next place they passed: a seemingly cheap restaurant. "Huh? Oh I'm looking for the place with the most women." His words were very casual, and not well thought out. He did not see Hinata's eyes widen.

"Um… Naruto-kun, why are you looking for that?" She tried not to sound worried. 'There has to be a good reason,' she thought quickly, but that thought did not comfort her.

Naruto did not respond immediately as he continued to look through the windows of the buildings. "What?" He finally turned to Hinata and noticed the look on her face. His last words quickly ran through his mind as his face lit up, "OH! No Hinata… It's not like that," he let out a little laugh as he realized that she must have misunderstood his reasoning. "If Jiraya is here, he would be in the place with the most women in it." Hinata took the words in silently. Suddenly, she too laughed with Naruto.

The two continued to walk until the moon was high in the sky. The streets seemed quite empty, but many restaraunts and bars were lit and full of loud people. Naruto finally stopped in the middle of the dark street; his eyes on an extremely loud and crowded building, "Hinata, if he's here, he'll be in there."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm, "somebody's following us." She had noticed long ago that someone kept appearing behind them and would suddenly walk into the first sidestreet. She didn't want to say anything until she was sure, and after so long she was compeletly sure.

Naruto was so focused on finding Jiraya that he completely dismissed Hinata's fears, "Hinata it's probably just someone who wants to kick you." He started towards the loud restaurant; Hinata took a look back at a mysterious figure turning left into a sidestreet before following Naruto in.

People were talking so loudly that Naruto could not hear what the man that was pushing him out was saying. Finally, as he was completely pushed out into the street, "Get out of here!" could be heard from a very big guy. Naruto knew it would be unwise to fight this guy, as he would tear him a new one, so he complied with his ejection. Naruto did not know what else to do.

Hinata quickly ran out of the loud establishment, "Naruto-kun, are you ok?" The two stood there in the empty street looking at the restaurant.

"Are you looking for the Sannin?" The voice came from the darkness behind them.

Both quickly turned around to face the source of the voice. "Who are you?" Naruto was the first to speak.

"_You should not have done that." _The voice spoke out again, but it did not sound like it was directed towards them.



Naruto stared into the darkness. Hinata leaned over and whispered into his ear, "I think this was the person following us." Naruto suddenly regretted disregarding Hinata's earlier fears. The two waited as the person in the darkness seemed to struggle to speak.

A white arm shot out of the darkness and pointed up the road. "Follow the road out of the village until you reach an unreadable sign. Turn right and go straight; you will find the Sannin." The two took in the direction and each wanted to know the identity of the speaker. Suddenly, a dark black arm shot out of the darkness and pulled the pointing white hand back into the darkness, _"He will want to know what you did and I will tell him."_

Naruto stood still for only a second before turning and running off in the direction the white hand had pointed. He had no interest in the man hiddin in the darkness; his only thoughts were of Jiraya. Hinata remained behind staring at the hidden man. Naruto had already run a good distance before she turned and followed. "Ha ha ha… They will find much more than…" the voice faded as the distance between the source and Hinata grew.

Naruto and Hinata had soon run completely through the village and back into the surrounding bamboo forest. They continued on and very quickly came upon the unreadable sign. The two paused in front of the sign and looked right. There was no path, only endless bamboo trees. Naruto looked back at Hinata; he knew that if he proceeded, she would follow. Naruto entered the forest cautiously and walked straight, slicing through any tree that stood in his path.

They had been walking a very short time when Naruto felt Hinata's hand squeeze his shoulder, he stopped. "Naruto-kun," she whispered in his ear, "I see Jiraya. He's up ahead in a clearing…" That was all that Naruto needed to hear as he sprinted forward blindly into the clearing. As he entered, he saw Jiraya, propped up against a large rock in the center of a small circular clearing.

"JIRAYA!!" Naruto rushed over to the fallen Sannin. Hinata carefully entered the clearing, but upon seeing Jiraya she ran too him; the two stood over his sitting body. There was blood covering several parts of his body and his clothes were torn and tattered; he had obviously been in a major fight. Both tried to wake him, but he sat motionless. "Hinata?" Naruto turned to Hinata, his face worried. "Is he alive?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and noticed that there was in fact plenty of chakra within Jiraya. Most of the chakra, however, was concentrated in his head. As she turned to Naruto to explain what she saw something flashed in her periphial vision. "NARUTO-KUN!" She pushed Naruto and leaped back; both fell to on their backs a good distance away from Jiraya.

"AHHHHH!" Jiraya let out a loud, painful scream as a kunai landed in each of his shoulders. Naruto and Hinata both picked their heads up to see Jiraya, fully awake and breathing very hard. "Naruto…Hinata… run…" He could barely manage to speak through the pain.

Both ninja jumped to their feet and looked in the direction of the Kunai. They did not have to wait long for their attacker, as a man's voice spoke out from the forest, "You are very fast…" A man wearing a 

long dark cloak with red clouds stepped into the clearing. "And clever. You managed to save your lives and break my genjutsu on Jiraya-san." He spoke as if he approved of Hinata's actions.

"Don't look into his eyes!" Jiraya yelled out to the leaf ninjas' backs. Both looked down, but Naruto did not need the warning to know exactly who was speaking. Naruto had only seen this man once before, but he instantly knew who he was. He remembered him exactly: the leaf headband with the long scratch through it, the long black hair, the Sharingan.

"How… expected of you Naruto-kun." Itachi's words were almost playful, a predator toying with his prey. Naruto wanted nothing more than to rush at Itachi, to pound him into the ground, to make him pay for what he did to his best friend; but he simply stood there. He had to think. "I knew you would come if you knew Jiraya-san was in trouble."

Naruto knew that he had fallen into Itachi's trap. It was a complete set up: he captured Jiraya and waited for Naruto to come looking for him. 'But I dragged Hinata into this trap too!' Naruto screamed in his head. "HINATA!" Naruto yelled down to Itachi's feet, "Don't look into his eyes! Activate your Byakugan and watch for any changes in his chakra." Naruto knew that if Itachi attacked he would need Hinata's help to even try to survive, let alone win; but he couldn't put her in any more danger. "And whatever happens, stay out of it!" He had made his decision. Hinata did not know how to respond, her heart was beating rapidly. She activated her Byakugan and walked towards Jiraya, all the while watching for the slightest change in their attacker's chakra.

"Ah… A Hyuuga." Itachi laughed. It was not an evil laugh; more of an amused laugh, "I anticipated such noble words from you Naruto-kun. You have always been the type to jump into a dangerous situation alone, but alas, what will remain of Jiraya and the Hyuuga girl after I kill you?" Itachi let a brief silence ring through the air as if he had not planned this entire scene out already. "Perhaps I shall kill them first."

Naruto's anger overtook him. He lifted his head and ran towards Itachi, screaming out "NO!" as he looked into the eyes of their attacker. His scream was cut off and his body froze. His eyes grew wide as he instantly realized that he had fallen for Itachi's bluff.

The world surrounding him turned a dark black and everything disappeared except Itachi, who stood in front of him looking down. Naruto lost control over the lower part of his body and he fell to his knees; he seemed land in a small puddle of dark muddy water. The splash that was created when he fell was not a big one, but the sound echoed very loudly around the empty void. Naruto looked around him; there was nothing but dark red clouds hanging low in the sky above him.

As Naruto's eyes moved slowly back to Itachi he was consumed by fear. Jiraya had once told him about Itachi's Tsukuyomi, but that one time had been enough for Naruto to understand how much trouble he was in. _'There is no escape Naruto… 3 days of any torture that Itachi can image will pass in less than a blink of an eye… very few people can survive…'_ He knew he was trapped; that everything he would see would only be happening in his mind. This realization, however, was instantly forgotten as his eyes finally reached where Itachi was standing; he was no longer alone. Lying on the floor in front of Itachi 

was Jiraya. Naruto's eyes grew wide, "JIRAYA!" he yelled out! His scream did not seem to reach his fallen sensei. He couldn't get up; he couldn't save him. He screamed with all his might as he reached out to Jiraya.

In Itachi's hand was a long sword that hung down at his side; his eyes were focused down on Jiraya. "Naruto… Naruto…" Jiraya's calling could be heard over Naruto's screams. Jiraya was now writhing in pain on his back, "Naruto… help me…" His voice was pathetic and desparate.

Naruto was devastated; he was powerless to save him. He watched as Itachi lifted his sword up before him, turned it slowly, and brought the tip down into Jiraya; the sword penetrated his chest. Itachi drove the sword so far through Jiraya that the hilt rested on top of Jiraya's chest. "NO!" Naruto screamed as Jiraya lay motionless on the floor. Naruto's eyes wanted to close, but they remained focused on Jiraya as Itachi slowly pulled the sword from the Sannin's chest.

Naruto suddenly grabbed his own chest as he felt a very sharp pain. The further Itachi's sword was pulled from Jiraya's chest, the more intense the pain Naruto felt. As Itachi finally removed the tip of the sword, Naruto could see blood running down his arms and body. He looked down at his chest and realized that he was bleeding from exactly the same spot where Jiraya had been stabbed. He held one hand over the wound and looked back at Itachi. The wound in his chest or watching Jiraya die; he couldn't tell which pain was worse. Jiraya, however, was no longer there. Itachi stood alone, his sword down at his side.

"You bastard…" Naruto had wanted to yell, but his voice was a whisper from the shock. He held his bloody hand in front of him. "YOU BASTARD!" he yelled out as blood dripped down into the dark water he was kneeling in.

"Naruto-kun…" Itachi was not looking at him. "Why the unkind words? I remember once you saying that you and Sasuke were like brothers." His tone was mocking. "Doesn't that make us something like brothers as well?" His eyes lifted from the floor to Naruto, "And besides. We're just getting started."

Naruto's blood boiled. He wanted to scream out that they would never be brothers, that he was nothing like Sasuke, but as his eyes widened in shock; he could only yell out one word, "HINATA!" Where Jiraya had once laid was now a dark, old tree. Hinata was topless and her hands were bound to the tree so that her back faced both Itachi and Naruto. She was struggling helplessly. "NO!! HINATA!!" Naruto tried in vain to reach for her. He remained on his knees in the dark water pounding at the floor.

Hinata's body stopped struggling, "Naruto-kun…" Once again, Naruto could hear the voice over his own screams. "Naruto-kun, why did you do this to me?" Naruto's heart sank and his face grew white as Hinata's words reached him. "Without you I would be safe… I would be with my family… I would be happy…" Her voice sounded neither angry nor sad; it sounded mechanical, but Naruto only heard the words. He did not speak, he simply stared at her with a sickening feeling in his stomach. He had not noticed that, although the pain in his chest remained, the wound was gone.

Itachi's eyes had remained on Naruto, but as he turned his back to face the bound Hinata he lifted his sword. Naruto watched in horror as Itachi carefully brought it down, slashing Hinata's back. The pain of hearing Hinata scream out completely dulled the pain of the new bleeding gash on Naruto's back. Itachi brought his sword to Hinata's flesh 9 times, each time Naruto screamed out, before she finally fell forword and rested lifelessly on the tree. Naruto screamed and called her name through an endless amount tears. The wounds on his back were nothing to the pain he felt for Hinata.

Naruto's body fell forward, but his body was forced back into its kneeling, watchful position. Through tears, he watched for two complete days as Jiraya and Hinata both called for him as Itachi hacked and slashed at their bodies. With every wound made on their bodies, an identical wound was made on his. As the image was replaced with a new one, the wound disappeared but the pain remained. After two days, Naruto wanted to die. He closed his eyes and hoped for death.

A new pain ran through Naruto's body, "NARUTO-KUN!!" He heard Hinata's voice, but this was unlike the one he had heard in the previous two days; this voice sounded worried. He opened his eyes and he saw a dirt floor; he had tripped and landed face down as he rushed at Itachi.

He had escaped, but the pain of two days of excrutiating physical and mental torture struck him all at once. He closed his eyes, but all he could see was Jiraya lying on the floor dead and Hinata being slashed to death. He still wanted to die. Everything remained silent and still as the thoughts replayed through Naruto's head, not once or twice but many times. But now there was something different; something that Naruto had not noticed for two mental days. He had seen it countless times during his imprisonment within the genjutsu; he had even felt it with his own hands whenever he ran them over the slashes on his back: the inscriptions that he and Hinata shared. Their connection.

Itachi stared down at Naruto's still body. He had been sure not to kill Naruto during the Tsukuyomi, as he needed the Kyuubi inside of him, but he was sure that he would not be any trouble. He turned his attention to the other leaf ninja; he started to walk towards her. Hinata stood firm in front of Jiraya's body.

Naruto's mind replayed the beginning of his thoughts of Hinata from Itachi's Tsukuyomi; the rest was too much. His mind then replayed his last real night he spent with Hinata. 'She chose you. She understood what you were and she accepted you.' his mind told him. 'She loves you…' He knew what he had to do. 'She would do anything for you, and you…' his downed body started to glow with red chakra, 'YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER!'

As Itachi confidently walked towards Hinata, a flash of red caught his eye; he froze. He looked down at Naruto's body again; his Tsukuyomi had apparently not had the affect he had expected. Naruto's body was completely surrounded by the fox's chakra and it seemed to lift him off the ground and to his feet. Naruto now stood halfway between Itachi and Hinata with a fearsome look on his face. For some strange reason Jiraya's words again rang through his head, _'very few people can survive… but the Tsukuyomi severely drains Itachi of almost all power and chakra…'_ Naruto lifted his head and once again locked eyes with Itachi. Neither looked afraid.

Oooohhh Itachi... scary... hope you enjoyed...


	15. Chapter 15 The Truth Uncovered

**Chapter 15 – The Truth Uncovered**

**Disclaimer: Don't... don't... don't own Naruto...**

_Sorry for the long delay... here comes the conclusion of Itachi v. Naruto/Hinata..._

_I hope you enjoy... read and review..._

Naruto lunged at Itachi, but it seemed that Itachi moved before Naruto did. By the time Naruto reached his target, Itachi was already a safe distance away. His head turned towards where Itachi now stood. In a flash, Naruto was standing behind Itachi. "Impressive…" Itachi's voice sounded calm as he turned his head just in time to watch Naruto pull his right arm back to strike. Suddenly, Naruto was pushed back as Itachi's body exploded. The explosion caused the clearing to be filled with smoke. 'An exploding shadow clone. He's fast,' Naruto thought to himself as he quickly stood up. He had not even seen Itachi's hand signs.

Naruto suddenly felt a very sharp pain run through his entire body; he let out a loud yell. Although he had been able to stave off the mental effects of the Tsukuyomi, the physical effects were inescapable. His body felt like he was being stabbed by millions and millions of tiny needles all at once. The pain was so intense that for one very short moment he closed his eyes and could think of nothing else. There was no Itachi, no Jiraya, no Hinata. There was no red chakra surrounding him; no demon fox inside his body. There was nothing but pain. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata's scream brought Naruto back to the smoke filled bamboo forest. She was very close.

Naruto opened his eyes a second too late; Itachi's fist was only inches from his face. Naruto knew he didn't have time to dodge the attack so he braced himself for what would most likely be very painful strike. The attack never came. Hinata had activated her Byakugon even before Itachi's explosion filled the clearing with smoke and she had watched his actions carefully. She saw him running towards Naruto with great speed and she had raced to cut him off. She did not use the fox's chakra.

Just as Itachi's fist was about to connect, Hinata landed a jukken strike to Itachi's outstretched right arm and his attack missed Naruto. Itachi did not seem to be surprised by Hinata's sudden intereference as his left arm suddenly shot towards her back. Hinata's split second reaction time helped her block Itachi's counter attack. She raised her left arm and when Itachi's attack met her arm she wrapped her arm around his. She instantly swung a fully charged jukken attack at his head. The attack would certainly have killed him, but he dodged it with almost no effort.

Naruto could not help but watch, stunned, as all this happened in the blink of an eye. With Hinata in a very vulnerable position Itachi placed his right hand on the back of her head and lifted his knee into her face. Naruto watched as she flew towards the center of the clearing; back into the smoke. Naruto forgot about the pain. He forgot about Jiraya and Sasuke. There was only Uchiha Itachi.

Before Naruto could even turn back to face him, the red chakra struck out at Itachi. He jumped away from Naruto to dodge the attack. Naruto stood there looking at Itachi with a fierce look as he landed. "You broke free of my Tsukuyomi, Naruto-kun…" his voice seemed impressed, but it suddenly shifted, "you are the second one to ever escape alone. But know this: the Hyuuga girl cannot save you again!" His voice sounded angry.

Naruto let out a roar of rage, but it was not his own voice that filled the forest. In his anger, he had allowed more of the demon's chakra to flow from him than he could control, but he didn't care. The 

demon's chakra reached out again, faster than before. Itachi barely managed to escape the demon's grasp. 'He's getting slower…' Naruto thought to himself. He was glad that although he didn't have total control over the chakra, his mind was still his.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata's voice rang out from the disappearing smoke. "The chakra, Naruto-kun!" She could see the red chakra burning brightly through the smoke and knew that he was using more than he could control. Hinata knew that if she didn't use the chakra sharing technique and absorb some of the Kyuubi's chakra that it may take over Naruto's body and mind. "CHAKRA SHA--" She was cut off by a soft voice inside her head. 'Hinata, no… Trust me…' She knew the voice was Naruto's, and she knew that she had to trust his choice.

The smoke had all but cleared and Hinata could see Jiraya's downed body very close to where she was. She jumped over and checked for a pulse; he was barely alive. At the touch of Hinata's fingers Jiraya shook as if awakened from a deep sleep and he grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata could see that his eyes were barely opened, but she could still sense a great fear in them. Jiraya used all the strength he could muster in his weakened state and pulled Hinata close to him. He leaned his head over and spoke into her ears. His words were quiet and whispered, but Hinata obeyed the orders she was given. She reached into the bag on his back and pulled out one white scroll and one blue scroll before turning back to the fight between Naruto and Itachi. She slid the scrolls into her leg pack and reactivated her Byakugon. She did not notice that Jiraya's eyes were no longer open.

The two stood at the edge of the clearing staring daggers into eachother's eyes. Naruto lunged at Itachi again. He seemed to hear the words before his feet left the ground, "GREAT FIREBALL!" Naruto's momentum was too strong to stop himself, and he dove straight into the giant fireball coming towards him. Naruto's body was consumed by the fire, but Hinata was not worried as she watched. Itachi had to make a last second leap towards the center of the clearing as Naruto came full force out the fire, seemingly unphased by the jutsu. He was still fast enough to dodge Naruto's right fist but only by a hair. As he dodged Naruto's counter he could see fire coming off the red chakra surrounding Naruto's body. 'Damn demon…' he thought.

Hinata saw her chance as Itachi's body soared though the air towards her. She ran towards his oncoming body with chakra built into her palms; she knew a solid strike to his head and chest would be the end of this battle. The two came closer with great speed, but Itachi had never forgot about Hinata's presense and turned to see her coming fast. With the blink of an eye he tossed three kunai at her: one straight, one above, and one below.

There was no way that Hinata could stop in time and nothing she could do to avoid at least one of the kunai coming towards her. She fell to her back and her momentum carried her body on the floor. As she slid towards Itachi she used her right hand to deflect the one kunai that could have hit her. Itachi's body glided over her and their eyes locked. Hinata could already feel the heat as she thrust her left hand into his left leg; stopping the flow of chakra to the entire leg. Itachi launced another giant fireball less than a meter from Hinata's face. "NARU!!" was all she could scream as the fireball came towards her.



Naruto had watched Hinata's attack, and when he heard her scream out he knew what to do. 'Hinata take my chakra.' The words were automatic, and as soon as they were thought he leaped into the air.

Hinata could feel the burn coming closer and closer. Then there was nothing. She felt her left hand connect with Itachi's leg, but the burning sensation was gone. She quickly stood up and looked down at her body; it was covered in the demon's red chakra. Before Hinata had realized what had just occurred and before the fears about the consequences of the amount of the demon's chakra she had consumed, she saw Naruto's body flying high in the air.

Itachi's body had just stopped its tumbling as the full force of an angry Naruto came crashing down. Naruto felt his attack connect, and the force of the attack caused the ground underneath it to cave in like a meteor strike. A cloud of dust, dirt, and debri surrounded Naruto, but his anger did not fade. It only intensified as the cloud settled to reveal only a smashed wooden log. "A REPLACEMENT JUTSU!" Naruto screamed out.

The unexpected use of the demon's chakra had distracted Hinata and she had not seen Itachi's escape, but when she heard Naruto's scream she knew exactly where Itachi was. She turned around a moment too late; Itachi's fist shot out at her face. Her reflexes were quick enough to deflect his arm, but just as her arm hit his he spun around and sank his foot into her stomach. She bent over in extreme pain, but the pain was instantly replaced with fear as she could feel the tip of a kunai held to her throat. "HINATA!" she heard Naruto scream out.

"QUIET!" Itachi replied. His voice was no longer calm and steady but angry, and his breathing was very heavy. "ZETSU!" The word rang out through the clearing and the bamboo forest; all was quiet and still for a moment. Suddenly, something seemed to rise slowly of the ground next to Itachi.

Naruto's confusion battled with his anger as he watched Itachi and this new person, who seemed to be surrounded by some sort of plant. Stranger yet, this new person, Zetsu, seemed to be half white and half black. "The guy from before…" Naruto thoughts came out of his mouth.

"Yes, my partner Zetsu." Itachi's eyes were down on the kunai in his hand as he spoke. "Zetsu," he now spoke to the new man, "have you been watching Sasuke as requested?" The plant like figure could not nod, but bowed to signify that he had done as commanded. "Go to him, tell him that Naruto-kun and myself are in a battle to the death, and the one who lives will kill him." He turned his head to Zetsu, his eyes were full of anger and hatred. Zetsu again bowed and disappeared as he had appeared through the ground.

Hinata's fear had never faded, but she had concentrated her chakra into her palms and continued to watch the chakra flow of Itachi's arm. When she heard him speak his last words to the new person, she saw the chakra flow in his wrist wane. She took the opportunity she was offered; she had waited patiently. She pushed off Itachi's wrist with her left hand and swung her right palm up and into Itachi's shoulder. She was met with an angry right fist that stung and sent her several meters away, but she was free. She picked up her head and looked at Itachi; he was staring down at his own useless left arm, angry that he had allowed her to escape. Hinata felt the spot where the kunai had been pressed against 

her throat; she could feel blood flowing from a wound that led across her neck. She had apparently not been fast enough to avoid the kunai.

Naruto was relieved that Hinata had escaped, but he knew that it was very unlikely that either of them would ever be so lucky again. He had to think of something quick; a plan to draw Itachi's attention away from Hinata. "ITACHI!" He said the first thing he could think of, "Why did you say 'the one who lives' will kill Sasuke?" As Naruto finished his question a strange thought occurred to him: Itachi was not the type of ninja that ever thought he would lose a fight; why now? Itachi slowly lifted his eyes to see a smug smile form on Naruto's face, "Do you think I'm going to kill you?"

Itachi's face grew into a wicked smile and he let out a loud laugh. The sound sent a cold shiver through Naruto's body and he instantly regretted his words. Itachi started to walk slowly towards Naruto. "Kill me?" His words were soft, but they grew very loud, "KILL ME?" Itachi's weight shifted with every step he took. "No I don't. You will help me get my revenge on 'him'!" Itachi now sounded like he was becoming hysterical.

Naruto remained still as Itachi continued his slow march towards him; left arm dangling loosely at his side. "Revenge? What are you talking about?" Naruto could not understand what he was hearing.

"SASUKE!" Itachi's voice rang out; he had not spoken the name of his brother in many years. "He should have died that night with the others! But he escaped… I did not expect it to happen…" Itachi suddenly stopped and looked away; his eyes looked deep in sullen thought. His eyes quickly shot back to Naruto with a look of hatred, "He lived… AND YOU WILL HELP ME KILL HIM!" Itachi started to sprint towards Naruto with his left arm hanging lifeless at his side.

"I WILL NEVER HELP YOU!" Naruto yelled out despite being completely confused by Itachi's words. He knew that had Itachi been at full strength he would have never been able to respond, but Itachi seemed to come at him at a very slow speed. He watched Itachi pull his right arm back to strike, but as the attack came Naruto easily grabbed Itachi's wrist. Itachi did not follow up with another attack; instead, he stood only inches from Naruto with an exhausted face that conveyed very much pain.

For a moment Naruto looked into the eyes of one of his greatest enemies. Itachi's eyes seemed sad, almost pathetic, but Naruto felt no pity for him. "HINATA!" Naruto screamed out as he sent his right fist into Itachi's chin, sending him flying into the air. Hinata leaped up and struck Itachi with a highly chakra concentrated jukken attack to both his remaining limbs. Itachi landed hard on the floor with no chakra running through his arms or legs; he was now almost paralyzed.

Hinata landed next to Naruto and two looked into each other's eyes. Naruto had feared that he would lose her forever, and he could never remember a time when he was happier to see her. He wanted to kiss her, to show her how much he loved her, but he knew that he needed to end this battle. He took his eyes off of Hinata and turned them on the down Itachi, she understood and did the same. They both cautiously approached their downed enemy, who was now staring straight up in the air.



As the two got closer to Itachi he finally spoke out through staggered breathes, "I should have been the Fifth Hokage…"

The words seemed to hit Naruto like a kunai to the chest. 'This man, Hokage?' He walked up and stood over Itachi's body. "You could never have been the Hokage," his words were direct and very angry. A deep rage was rebuilding inside of Naruto as he spoke, "A man like you? NEVER!"

Itachi's eyes did not move, nor did his breathing calm. "I… was to be… the next Hokage…"

Naruto pulled a kunai out and walked heavily over to Itachi. He fell to one knee and held the kunai to Itachi's neck, "Explain yourself." Naruto knew that Itachi's eyes were still dangerous, but he looked right into them. Hinata stayed back, watching the fallen enemy's remaining chakra flow.

For a moment, Itachi's gaze did not move, but slowly it shifted towards Naruto. A slight smile was on his face. Naruto watched as the ground beneath him and all his surroundings faded to black. He was back in Itachi's Tsukuyomi, but this time he was not afraid. Naruto know that, in this genjutsu, continuing to hold his weapon to Itachi's neck was useless. Content that he could control his own body he stood up, replaced his weapon, and looked down at Itachi.

Itachi's body was still on the floor and he could barely move or speak. With great effort he lifted his arm and pointed to his right, "Watch…" his words filled the void. Naruto's eyes followed Itachi's outstretched arm as his surrounding instantly changed.

The scene was nothing that Naruto could even imagine. The walls of the Hokage's office surrounded him and in front of his eyes were three men; two of which he had never seen before and the Third Hokage. Naruto needed a second to control all the emotions that ran through his head the moment he saw the Third standing there, alive and younger than he ever remembered.

The old man stood behind his desk with his back turned to the other two men, as well as to Itachi and Naruto. "There is no use in denying the facts. You both know that one of you will be Hokage soon, but I must meet with the Village Elders to make a decision." Naruto had not expected to ever hear this voice again, but when the Third Hokage turned around Naruto was overjoyed to see the face of the man he had missed more than anything.

The two men remained kneeling as the Third continued, "Uchiha, Aro; Uchiha, Itachi. One of you will soon be responsible for the safety of the entire village, its people, and the values it stands for." Both men nodded wordlessly as the scene faded to black. Naruto reached out for the scene to continue; anything to not lose the Third again, but it was useless. He looked down at Itachi intent on demanding the return of the scene, but Itachi's downed body was now pointing in a different direction. Naruto fought his emotions and looked towards Itachi's fingers.

A new scene opened to someplace Naruto had never been. He and Itachi were in the corner of a very dark room ; a man stood at the open door in the middle of the night. Naruto did not know who the man was but he could hear his whispered voice, "But Aro, not my son… Not Itachi… please…" He was speaking to someone standing outside and his voice sounded desperate. Naruto knew that this man 

must have been Itachi and Sasuke's father, and that the man that he was speaking to must have been the other man in the Hokage's office: Aro.

As Naruto's mind processed this information he felt a tug on his leg; it was Itachi. Itachi's pointing hand shifted slightly to the right towards the open door, "The roof…" his voice were not nearly as loud as before. Naruto knew that the image he was seeing was not something that he could disturb, so he ran to the door and out into a large, open courtyard. He turned and leaped onto the roof of the building he had just left. There he was: a much younger Itachi; dressed in full ANBU mask and uniform crouching silently on the roof. Naruto knew that from this spot Itachi could hear everything that was being said below.

"Fugaku! I am the leader of the Uchiha clan," Aro's voice was not loud but still very strong, "and I will soon be the Fifth Hokage!" There was silence; the only sound Naruto could hear was his own now heavy breathing. He watched and waited for Itachi to move; nothing. "What you do, you do…" Aro's voice paused for only a brief moment, "for the Uchiha Clan." His voice held a sense of finality.

Naruto waited for the outburst that he was sure would come. 'He must want him to kill Itachi. His son. Impossible!' Naruto thought to himself. He waited, but there was nothing.

The words from Itachi's father were soft, almost dead, "It will be done…"

The door slid closed and the sound of footsteps could be heard on the path below them. Naruto watched in awe as the Itachi that stood before him placed his hand over his mask. He slowly removed the mask from his face and placed it face up on the rooftop. Naruto could see a look of utter rage and betrayal on his face, but what bothered him more was what must have been running through Itachi's mind.

Naruto watched as Itachi waited patiently, and then struck with great speed. Before his eyes Itachi had leaped off the roof, but before Naruto could turn and jump off the rooftop Aro had fallen to the floor dead. Itachi was standing over Aro's body, "For the Uchiha Clan." The words that escaped Itachi's mouth were almost silent.

Itachi's head suddenly turned and started to scan the courtyard. Naruto could see Itachi's eyes, and they were unlike anything he had seen before. Naruto knew evil, he knew hatred, and he even knew extreme pain, but these eyes held a quality like nothing he could even describe. It was too much. The two tomoe in Itachi's eyes searched.

Itachi's body followed his eyes and he stalked through what Naruto finally realized was the old Uchiha complex. One by one, Itachi slayed every Uchiha in the compound with a combination of complete control and utter rage. Family members and friends were slayed; fathers, mothers, children, it made no difference. After every slaying came the same few, soft words, "For the Uchiha Clan…" Naruto watched in horror.

Finally, the only remaining Uchihas alive were Itachi's parents and younger brother. Naruto stood behind Itachi as he slid his own door open. His parents were standing in the center of the room 

discussing something in hushed voices that seemed rather important, "ITACHI!" They both turned and spoke his name in surprise.

Naruto had been told by Sasuke what occurred that night, but seeing the actual events unfold before his own eyes was different. Itachi stood in the doorway breathing heavily as his parents remained silent; they seemed to anticipate what would happen. Itachi's voice rang out louder than Naruto had ever heard it, "FOR THE UCHIHA CLAN!" He pulled his sword and sliced through both his parents; they did not try to dodge or block his attack. His parents fell lifelessly to the floor.

Itachi's words must have woken a younger Sasuke. He soon entered the room and came face to face with his older brother. Naruto watched as Itachi's eyes looked down on Sasuke and his eyes suddenly formed the Tsukuyomi that Naruto had become oh-so-familiar with. Naruto watched as both Sasuke and Itachi's bodies shook uncontrollably; suddenly Itachi fell to his knees. Sasuke's body stopped shaking, but he soon fell face down on the floor, unconcious. Naruto waited for more but the scene faded to black, Again, all that was left was Naruto and the downed, current Itachi beside him.

Naruto looked down at Itachi, "He tried to have your father kill you… and you lost control…" He felt a pang of sympathy for Itachi, but he fought the feeling. No matter what he learned today, this man would always be a monster to him. Before his anger could reappear, another scene opened before his eyes.

Once again they were standing in the Hokage's office. The Third was behind his desk and Itachi was kneeling in front of him; blood splattered all over his body. The room seemed somber and the Third looked as if he did not want to speak. Naruto waited for the silence to be broken. "Even so, Itachi. Death? The murder of an entire clan? This village would be disgraced if you were made Hokage!" His words were angry, Naruto had never heard such a tone.

Itachi hesitated for a moment. He slowly stood up but kept his eyes on the floor, "Understood, I will leave the village." He turned away from the Hokage and walked to the door. Neither spoke another word. Itachi opened the door and left the office; Naruto followed.

"Itachi," he knew the voice, but he did not look up. Naruto could not believe his eyes; a younger, skinnier Jiraya was standing outside the Hokage's office waiting for Itachi. "Itachi, look into my eyes!" Jiraya's voice was loud and angry. He grabbed Itachi's face and forced him to look into his face which looked angrier than Naruto had ever seen, "Remember my words Uchiha, Itachi… You will die at my hands for what you have done tonight." The two stared at each other.

Itachi's response was somber and quiet, but his words made Naruto shake for some strange reason, "Not…" he slapped Jiraya's hand from his face, "if I kill you first, Jiraya-sama…" Itachi's eyes were locked onto Jiraya's and his Sharingan quickly flashed the Tsukuyomi. Jiraya stood shocked; neither spoke again as Itachi left the scene and all faded to black.



"Sasuke was too strong, even then…" Itachi was still on the floor, "I needed Kyuubi's power to beat him. Now…" he paused. Naruto sensed that at this point any word spoken by Itachi may be his last, "Now… he will kill you… both… of you…" Itachi's voice faded as the forest began to reappear around them.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled out as she started to run towards him. She knew he had been taken back into the Tsukuyomi, but this time he looked all right. This time was different.

Naruto kept his eyes on Itachi, "Hinata, NO!" He put his left hand out towards Hinata in an effort to stop her; it worked as she froze on the spot. Naruto knew that Itachi was done, but his eyes were still dangerous. He leaned down and spoke in Itachi's ear, "If Sasuke tries to harm Hinata I will kill him just like I killed you." He pressed the tip of the kunai further into Itachi's throat. "You… are…" with every word Naruto spoke his voice grew louder and the kunai sank in deeper, "FINISHED!" Blood was already starting to spout from Itachi's neck.

Itachi started to laugh as loud as his condition allowed filling the clearing with an eerie sound. "Yes I am, Naruto-kun… I am finished." The laughter stopped as Itachi's eyes moved from Naruto for the first time; they settled on Jiraya's body. "But first, I must keep my word to Jiraya-san…" The realization of what Itachi meant struck Naruto like a rock. He turned and ran towards Jiraya as Itachi voice rang out, "Amaterasu!"

Naruto stopped halfway between Itachi and Jiraya; ready for almost anything and completely clueless as to what was coming. His eyes grew very large and he watched in horror as giant black flames seemed to rise out of Itachi's eye. The flames hung over his body for one ungodly moment before they shot towards Naruto and Jiraya. "HINATA! SHEILD JUTSU!" The roar of Naruto voice mixed with the Kyuubi filled the air as an enormous red chakra shield appeared in front of Naruto.

The flames of Itachi's Amaterasu collided with Naruto's chakra shield and seemed to be blocked. Naruto instantly knew that that was not the case. The flames continued to beat against the shield, causing the shield to lose its size and depth. "HINATA!" Naruto screamed out as he could feel the shield deteriorating.

Hinata had remained frozen. She watched the flames emerge from Itachi's eyes and pound against Naruto's chakra shield in stunned silence. Hearing Naruto scream her name seemed to bring her to her senses, but her movements were slow. Still watching Naruto her hand slowly searched her pack for something, but she didn't know what exactly she was looking for. Her hand came across the scrolls Jiraya had given her and suddenly her eyes shot to it. Her body seemed to be free of its shock as she pulled the white scroll out of her pack and ran towards Naruto. She stopped next to him and unrolled the scroll on the floor.

Naruto could barely see Hinata next to him and had no idea what she was doing, "Hina…"

"JUST A LITTLE MORE TIME!" She cut him off as she quickly recalled what Jiraya had told her. She looked down at the words already written on the scroll, 'Had Jiraya-sama anticipated this?' Naruto knew that what ever Hinata was doing, he would have to hold the flames back on his own. He concentrated and 

forced as much chakra as possible into the chakra shield and it regained a little size, but the flames continued to beat on it.

Hinata concentrated; she had never done this before but she only had one chance to get it right. She quickly formed the required hand signs just as the last bit of Naruto's chakra shield deteriorated. Naruto jumped out of the way as the black flames shot towards Jiraya's body. Hinata voice was strong and confident, "FLAME KEEPER'S SEAL!" She pressed her hand down onto the center of the scroll, "SEALING NO JUTSU!"

Itachi's flames had no other objective than to engulf Jiraya, and they were only moments from their goal when they began to be pulled in the opposite direction. The flames seemed confused as they leaned towards Jiraya but moved towards Hinata. Hinata moved her hand as the flames slowly entered the center of the scroll and disappeared. When the last of the flames were absorbed Hinata rolled up the scroll and tied it tightly shut. Naruto watched in awe from the floor.

Hinata looked at the scroll in her hand; in this scroll was one of the most powerful jutsus ever. Her eyes shifted to Naruto as he rose to his feet and walked towards Itachi. The two seemed to know exactly what each other was thinking. Hinata didn't need to see Naruto pull out a kunai to know what he was planning, and Naruto didn't need to hear Hinata yell, "Naruto-kun, he's dead," to know the fight was over.

Naruto's kunai slashed through Itachi's body over and over in blind rage. It wasn't until he felt Hinata's arm close around his body that he allowed himself to stop. Everything was covered in blood: the ground, his body, and what was left of Itachi's body. "It's over, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered in his ear over and over. Naruto's body started to shake in Hinata's arms. She was right. It was over; Itachi was dead. The man who had hunted him for years, the man who caused his best friend to run and betray his village and friends, the man who killed his whole clan; this man was dead.

Naruto slowly turned in Hinata's arms so they stood face to face. His eyes were full of tears and streams were already rolling down his cheeks. His hand grew limp and he dropped the bloody kunai on the floor next to next to his feet. "It's over…" Hinata could hear his whisper the words over and over before he finally regained enough strength to wrap his arms lightly around Hinata. Hinata couldn't watch him cry without crying herself.

Naruto leaned and softly pressed his lips against Hinata's, tears ran over both their lips. This was a kiss Naruto once feared would never come again. All he could think of the whole time they were locked in their loving embrace was how he could have lived his life if he had lost her tonight. His entire life was locked in his arms and he could never see himself without her. He foght tonight to protect her… and… 'ERO-SENNIN!' His mind screamed in outrage as he realized his mentor and sensei was still lying on the floor.

Naruto pulled Hinata away from him, not forcefully or angrily, but with a purpose. Hinata seemed to understand as she did not object or show any signs of disapproval at Naruto's sudden impediment of 

their kiss. They both turned to Jiraya's downed body. Naruto rushed towards him with a newfound smile on his face; Hinata stayed behind, horror-struck.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto called out as he approached Jiraya and tried to pick him up into a sitting position. His body slumped back down to the ground; his eyes still closed. Naruto picked him up again; Jiraya fell back down. "Ero-sennin, it's over." Naruto leaned over his body waiting for a joyous response from his sensei; there was none. Naruto looked down at Jiraya's body, confused. "Ero-sennin?"

Naruto's eyes shot from Jiraya to Hinata, the look on his face was one of extreme pain and loss. Naruto knew what had happened, but he didn't want to admit it. He looked back to Jiraya's body and screamed, "ERO-SENNIN!" Still nothing. "NOOOO!" Naruto's eyes shot straight up into the night sky, "JIRAYA!" His body collapsed over Jiraya's and he started sobbing heavily.

As soon as Hinata had turned to Jiraya she had realized that he was dead. For some reason, she felt that she had known he was dead for a long time already. She stood frozen and watched Naruto crying over Jiraya's body. He had known Jiraya for so much longer than she had, and no matter what she felt for her dead sensei she knew that Naruto's connection to him was much stronger. Hinata did not let a single tear drop from her eyes the entire time she watched Naruto. Inside, she was destroyed.

Itachi was dead, Jiraya was dead. Naruto and Hinata were all but dead inside.

--

Chapter 15 - Jiraya's Funeral...


	16. Chapter 16 Jiraya's Funeral

**Chapter 16 – Jiraya's Funeral**

**Disclaimer - Don't own Naruto...**

As Hinata awoke, her body still in agony, she knew she was once again alone in bed. This had been the same situation for the past three days: she would awake alone while Naruto stood at his balcony looking down at the village with tears in his eyes. Both their bodies were heavily wrapped in bandages and Hinata knew that it must have caused Naruto's body great pain to move to the balcony on his own, but she also knew that whatever he was thinking as he looked down over the village must pain him even more. Hinata's eyes opened, but she did not get out of bed.

Neither had spoken very much since their arrival back in Konoha as they both mourned the loss of their sensei Jiraya, but this morning was especially somber. Jiraya's funeral was to be held this afternoon.

Hinata slowly lifted herself out of bed and walked over to Naruto; every step felt like walking on broken glass. Just like the previous mornings, she would softly wrap her arms around Naruto's body and press the side of her head against his back. "Naruto-kun… I love you…" she tried to comfort him. There was never a response, but she didn't need one. She knew that he loved her; she didn't need words to understand that. Hinata held on to his body in silence.

"Hinata?" Naruto's voice was soft; this had been the first time he had broken this now-usual silence in three days. Surprised, Hinata's arms pressed a little tighter around his body. His eyes were still directed outside, over the village, "Can you feel my heartbeat, Hinata?"

Hinata knew the answer immediately. Whenever she held Naruto like this she would listen to his heartbeat, feeling it pulsing slowly in his chest. She felt comforted when she listened to it, "Yes, Naruto-kun," she replied into his back.

Naruto's heartbeat remained slow and constant. "Hinata, we both know what's coming." There was a quiet pause; Hinata knew exactly what lay in store for the two who had defeated Uchiha Itachi: Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto's eyes moved away from the village below and up towards the sky; it was full of clouds and they had cast a dark grey shadow on the village. For the first time since Jiraya's death, a smile crossed his face, "I need you to know something Hinata." The sun seemed to peak out through a tiny crack in the clouds, "I need you to know that every beat of my heart… is for you." Naruto turned around in Hinata's arms; her face rose to meet his.

Hinata stared into his smiling face for only a moment before tears started running down her face. Naruto watched as they sparkled in the sun's rays before it faded away behind another cloud. The grey shadow had once again enveloped them as Hinata sunk her face into Naruto's chest and began to sob. Naruto knew that now was her time to truly mourn Jiraya as he had. He wrapped one arm around her back and one around her head as he kissed the top of her hair.

Naruto and Hinata walked, hand in hand, slowly through the village streets towards the site of Jiraya's burial: the top of the mountain bearing the carvings of the Hokages. Both could sense that Jiraya's death seemed to go unnoticed by almost all the villagers as they went along their daily business. When the villagers would see Naruto and Hinata walking dressed in their all-black funeral robes, however, they would stop and bow their heads. Everyone knew what the clothing meant: the loss of someone very dear. After a long walk, they had arrived at the mountain top.

The only funeral that Naruto had ever been to was that of the Third Hokage, and at once he noticed that there were far less people here than there were at the old man's. He and Hinata approached the crowd and he stopped as he recognized some of the others: Tsunade and Kakashi, Iruka, the Jonin leaders of the other squads, the two village elders he had often seen in the Hokage's office, and several of his own friends like Sakura and Shikamaru. There were also several ANBU ninja present, all wearing masks, but he could instantly indentify the three members of S-919: Risho-san, Siro, and Amaro. Those people he could recognize represented about half of the 30-some people on the mountain. The others were people he did not know, but he knew that Jiraya must have touched their lives in some important way. Most looked inconspicuous, but several looked like very important and strong ninja; Naruto could tell that at least two of them were Kage's from other countries he could not recognize.The ones Naruto knew and the ones he didn't were all mixed, having hushed conversations in lowered voices. Tsunade was standing in a group with another Kage and several older people when her eyes caught sight of Naruto and Hinata. She excused herself from the group and walked towards the two; every hushed conversation suddenly stopped.

As Tsunade approached, both Naruto and Hinata could see all eyes turn towards them. Tsunad stopped infront of them and reached out her right hand, "We've waiting for you…both." Naruto looked down at her hand and he thought, 'Tsunade was Jiraya's lifelong friend.' A sudden realization struck him: 'Whatever Hinata or I feel, I couldn't even begin to understand what she is feeling right now.' He looked up into Tsunade's face, but quickly dropped his eyes to the floor, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he started to mumble over and over. Seeing Tsunade's bloodshot eyes and the streaks of dry tears covering her face had completely devastated Naruto. 'How can she look down at me? HOW CAN SHE LOOK DOWN AT THE PERSON WHO LET HIM DIE!' His mind was screaming as he repeated his incoherent apology to the ground.

"Naruto…" Tsunade's voice was very calm but it broke thought the rage inside Naruto's mind. She knew what he was thinking; she knew that he blamed himself. She lifted Naruto's chin so that their eyes connected; Naruto's tear filled eyes were very wide as they looked into Tsunade's. He could see a sparkle in the corner of her eye like a tear that she was trying to hold back; the rest of her face was a sincere smile. "Naruto, it's not your fault," Her words were soft. Naruto knew that she was right. It felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his chest as he tried to smile back at Tsunade.

"Now," Tsunade reached out and grabbed Naruto and Hinata's hands, "It's time to begin." The crowd of people started moving towards the front of the mountain. Tsunade pulled the two through the crowd to the front very easily; the crowd seemed to part as they walked through. When they finally reached the front of the crowd the sight before them almost brought both Naruto and Hinata to tears. Erected between the carvings of the Third and Fourth Hokages' was a small marble shrine: Jiraya's Shrine. Had it not been for the flowers surrounding the tiny marble piece and the many pictures of Jiraya before it, the shrine would have been almost unnoticeable.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the marble piece that marked Jiraya's burial site. 'Is this how Jiraya will be remembered?' He thought silenetly, still grasping Tsunade's hand. 'Is this all that's left of his life?' Lost in his own thoughts, Naruto had not noticed that the every person present was still and silent; everyone save him, Hinata, and Tsunade were in deep prayer. The thoughts became too much for Naruto, 'This can't be how he's remembered!' He wanted to yell out loud; to break everyone from their silence. A dark rage grew within Naruto's body. Just as Naruto's emotions were about to get the best of him he felt a sudden squeeze from Tsunade's hand.

Lost in his own thoughts, he had forgotten that he and Tsunade's hands were still locked together. The gesture forced his eyes from Jiraya's shrine up to Tsunade's face. Her sparkling eyes were focused on Jiraya's shrine and her lips were trembling and. As Naruto watched Tsunade quietly fight the urge to shed tears his rage faded. His eyes turned back to Jiraya's shrine and he squeezed Tsunade's hand.

The heavy grey clouds seemed unwilling to let the sun shine down on Jiraya's funeral as each person walked up to the marble structure one by one. Some said quiet words; others laughed softly; some remained deafly silent; but not one person shed a tear. Soon, only Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade were left to pay their last respects. The three walked up together hand in hand and stood before the structure. Naruto's eyes studied each picture laid out before Jiraya's shrine before letting his eyes rest on the structure itself; he could not cry. "Tsunade…" Naruto spoke only loud enough so that Tsunade and Hinata could hear him; out of the corner of his eye he could see Tsunade's face slowly turn down to his. With his rage dissolved, Naruto's mind was bothered by one question, "Why here?"

Tsunade stared down at Naruto for a minute, thinking. Her lips formed into a smile as she remembered why Jiraya had long ago chosen this place as his burial site. Her gaze returned to Jiraya's shrine, "Naruto, you know that the Third was Jiraya's sensei right?" She waited for a response but she knew that with all the time Naruto and Jiraya had spent together Jiraya would have told him all about the both the Third and Fourth. "I'm sure Jiraya also told you that the Fourth was his greatest student. These two people were both very important to Jiraya, and one day long ago he stood right there," she nodded towards the marble structure, "he kneeled down and reached into the ground. He pulled out a handful of dirt and told me 'Tsunade, when I die I want to be buried in this spot.'" Tsunade remember the day well, it was the day before Jiraya left the village to chase after Orochimaru.

Tsunade's eyes closed as she lost herself in the memory of that day many years ago; she did not even feel both Naruto and Hinata release her hands. A much younger Jiraya stood before her, his back to her and his long white hair blowing in the wind as he looked down over the city. His body turned and he smiled at Tsunade, that smile that always meant 'no matter what, I'll be fine.' He fell down to one knee and reached into the ground, "TSUNADE!"

Her eyes shot open; it was just like in her memory, but it was not Jiraya's voice she heard. The voice now ringing loudly in her ears was a mixture of Naruto and Hinata's voices. It was not planned; it was an independent, spontaneous gesture that both thought quiet necessary. Each was surprised by the other's actions, but as they looked into each other's eyes it seemed right. Tsunade's eyes were shocked to see both Naruto and Hinata both kneeling several feet in front of Jiraya's shrine, both their right hands were dug into the ground and their eyes were locked on each other. Tsunade was speechless. The two pulled a piece of damp dirt from the ground and held it before them; they didn't need to speak the rest. Tsunade could not hold back her tears anymore as they started to flow from her eyes. Naruto and Hinata's eyes were still locked together, "Hinata, when I die I want to lie here with you." He dropped the dirt and walked on his knees to Hinata, "I want to always be with you."

Naruto wanted to kiss Hinata, to feel her lips on his and her body in his arms, but it was Tsunade's arms he felt. Tsunade fell to her knees, threw her arms around both Naruto and Hinata, and started to sob uncontrollably. She tried talking to the two, but her words were inaudible. For what seemed like forever, Naruto and Hinata waited patiently for Tsunade to regain her self control. The clouds overhead never disappeared.

When Hinata woke the next morning she had wished that she was still asleep. The previous night had come quickly as the two were completely drained from Jiraya's funeral and Tsunade's subsequent tearful explaination about how much the two meant to both her and Jiraya. There was no crying, no mourning, no awkwardness when the two fell asleep together, Naruto's arms holding Hinata close. As Hinata opened her eyes she was still wrapped in Naruto's arms she didn't want to wake him, but Naruto seemed to know that she was awake, "Good morning, Hinata." He kissed the back of her neck and a ticklish shiver went down her spine.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun…" She remained still in his arms hoping that they would not have to get out of bed, but she knew better. Before they had laid down to sleep they had made an oath to train hard every possible moment until Sasuke arrived. They would need to if they hoped to survive the fight.

Naruto gave Hinata one last squeeze before getting up and getting into the shower. Hinata remained in bed; something seemed wrong. There was something missing, something she had forgotten. Her eyes almost exploded as it hit her: the other scroll! Hinata jumped out of bed and reached into her bag, 'The nurses must have put it in here!' She dug around and finally pulled out the blue scroll Jiraya had given her before he died. She held it gently in her hands, 'It must be for Naruto. I shouldn't read it.' Hinata placed it down on the bed and went to make their lunch for later.

When Naruto got out of the shower he noticed the blue scroll laying on the bed. He picked it up and studied it. His curiosity got the best of him and he unrolled the scroll; his eyes grew wide as he suddenly realized that it was from Jiraya. Hinata carefully walked past him and into the shower; she didn't want to interrupt. Naruto read the entire scroll twice:

_Naruto, I'm glad that we were able to spend so much time together before… well, before this. I hope that I've taught you more than just ninjutsu. I hope I've taught you about life, about responsibility, and about enjoying one while maintaining the other. You've been the most important person in this last part of my life and don't worry, if you had died before me I would have had a tough time choosing between where I'm probably buried now or being buried next to you. I'm just glad that I don't have to make that choice._

_Now onto the serious part. Do you remember when I asked you what you wanted in life? Do you understand what I meant that day? Don't make the mistake I made; don't leave her. Naruto, she is strong and it's because of you. She is your strength and you are hers, and as long as you remember that you two will be able to get through anything together. I know that my passing will not make your life any easier, but I trust that you two will be just fine. I will be smiling down on you both._

Naruto rerolled the scroll and layed it down on the bed. He smiled as he remembered waking up in the hospital with Jiraya long ago. He now understood what his sensei had wanted him to realize. He had finally found exactly what he wanted in life: Hinata.

Naruto dressed quickly and sat on the corner of the bed waiting for Hinata. As Hinata left the shower her eyes shot straight to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Her words sounded as if she expected him to be sad or troubled. She rushed to him, worried.

Hinata's face was so close to Naruto's that it took very little effort to pull her in and kiss her softly on the lips. "Yes Hinata," he pulled away slightly and looked into her now comforted eyes, "everything is just fine."

Two weeks had passed, and Naruto and Hinata had trained to their limit everyday. This morning seemed different, however, and neither even spoke of training. When they woke, they laid in bed together until the sun was high in the sky. The two had lunch in near-silence and took every opportunity to express how they felt about eachother. As night fell, the two dressed into their ninja gear and waited patiently together on the bed. There was no warning, no prior knowledge; but both knew that Sasuke was near. Both knew that he was coming for them, and both were ready.

--

--

I know it's kind of a short chapter but I wanted to pay my respects to Jiraya...

_Spidey - Sasuke broke free of Itachi's Tsukuyomi... Itachi had realized that Sasuke's latent powers would make him the stronger Uchiha so he wanted to use the Kyuubi's powers... hope that answers your questions..._

_Hope everyone enjoyed... the story is almost at an end... don't cry..._

_ For the record: Jiraya's death has nothing to do with his death in the manga... it was in the plan long ago... _


End file.
